Hidden Aces
by Kennedy Wolf Cullen
Summary: Luna is a party crazy beauty queen. Too bad she messes up and is sent to La Push to get a 2nd chance. What affect will she have on the local population, mostly on Jacob Black? Will the she-wolf ever be able to leave her past behind and have a better life?
1. New in Town

**A/N**: Hey! This is just the first chapter. It's kinda short, but it works for me. So read and reveiw ;)

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

I walked into the car shop, my main aim being to find some parts for my car. I was browsing around the shop when I heard a girl shout at someone.

"But Uncle." She whined. "I don't want to say here!"

"Luna." Mr Ateara said. "You might enjoy staying here."

"Please. Please let me go back to California. All I'm asking for is a second chance."

"Luna, this is your second chance."

"It's not fair!" The girl yelled. "It's not freaking fair!"

I rounded a corner and saw Luna for the first time. Her hair was long and black, shiny like silk. Her eyes were blue and hard. Her lips were pulled into a thin line and her perfect black eye brows were pulled together. She was tall and her skin was russet in tone. She wore a black t-shirt that had a few little tears and grease stains. Her jeans were almost white because they were faded so much. On the pale blue there were splays of black motor oil. The jeans were worn with many tears on them.

"What are you looking at?" She had turned to face me. Her arms were folded over her chest and one eyebrow was raised.

"Sorry." I said before turning to my friend's father. "Hey Mr Ateara."

He nodded to me. "Luna, this is Jake. One of Quil's friends."

"Whatever." She muttered. "I'm going to work on my car."

"Oh! What kinda car?" I asked.

"Like you care." She said as she turned on me.

Man, she was fine!

"Jake. Will you do me a favor?" Mr Ateara asked once Luna was gone.

"Sure. What's up?" I said, turning to face him.

"Tell Sam to keep an eye on her." He said. "Last thing I need is the girl bursting out of her clothes. She's already eating everything in sight."

"Will do, Mr Ateara." I said, nodding my head with understanding. "I'll tell Sam as soon as I see him."

It seemed that Leah would no longer be the only girly wolf in La Push anymore.

I headed into the work shop and saw a pair of legs stuck out under a Ford. I was looking at her legs as the material pulled tight around her body. She had really nice legs.

"Can I help you?" I heard her call from under the Ford.

"Yeah. What kinda car is this?"

"It's an old Ford my uncle gave to me. Said I could have it if I fixed it up." She pushed herself out from under the car. "Seemed easy at the time."

I laughed. "It always does."

"Yeah. Anyway. I'm Luna."

"Jacob."

"Nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

It was the first time I saw her smile. She looked really beautiful. She got self-conscious and brushed some hair behind her ear. She puled the hair round the nape of her neck and secured it with an elastic.

"Can I help?" I asked.

"Sure. There's this one part I can't get wired right..."


	2. Change

**A/N**: My laptop is play nice now so I'm re-posting some stuff because I can fix it! :)

I'm not like Luna in anyway, but I enjoy writing her character. She's awesome :) I'm really a good girl so her character is no reflection on me. Except how much she swears. I'm worse by far! Anyway, enjoy and thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome!!! :)

Special thanks to cindy92 and 00StupidLamb00! You guys rock! :)

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

California was rocking. I partied like mad. I smoked and drank. I dated many boys, sometimes going further. The parties were insane. I was generally the kid your parents warned you to stay away from.

I began to date an older guy when I was seventeen. His name was Neil and he was twenty three. My mother disapproved and my dad banded me from ever seeing him again. Me being a teenager and not really wanting to listen to them, I totally ignored them. I sunck out every night to go clubbing with him.

Neil was tall and he had the most stunning brow eyes I had ever seen. His brown hair was long and messy. He always wore a leather jacket and old jeans. He drove a black and silver harley. I was tall, but Neil managed to be a few inches taller than I was. We dated for a month before he broke up with me. I began to party harder and drink more to cope with the loss. I even messed around in drugs for a while, but I soon lost interest in them. My parents wanted me to have a better life, so the sent me to live with my family in La Push. I hate Forks and La Push. There was nowhere to go to dance and my uncle was strict. When I first came here, he forced me to clean up, even cutting my hair and getting me some new clothes.

I had gotten back from working in his shop all day. I had worked on my Ford for a while and Jake had managed to help me fix some of the issues I was having with the car. Jake was freaking hot but I was still hung up on Neil so I hadn't given Jake a second glance.

I had to get ready for a party Quil was throwing for me. The party was sure to be lame, not like the parties I used to go to. My uncle had banned all alcohol from the house and my money was limited as it was. My uncle had put all the bars and liquor stores in the area on alert. I was not even allowed in them, yet alone allowed to buy anything.

I dressed in some skinny black jeans and a tight fitting dark blue top. The neck line plunged and I had a feeling every guy would be trying to look down my shirt tonight. Pulling on a necklace, I fastened the clip under my hair. I wore a pair of black pumps and I straightened my hair. I wore black eye make up and stripper-red nail polish. Maybe if I dressed more like a slut, my uncle would get pissed enough to send me home. So much for second chances in Forks.

I went down to were the party was being held. It was on First beach. Quil was lighting a fire when I came. The colours were pretty since he was using driftwood as firewood.

"Hey Luna!" He said as I came up to him.

"Hey, Cuz. What's rocking?"

"Not much. Just waiting for the others."

I sighed and looked out to the calm water. Suddenly there was the sound of wolves howling in the forest. I turned to where the sound came from.

"Luna." Quil said, looking me in the eye. "Stay here. I'll be back soon."

He ran into the woods, throwing me a quick look. He pulled the shirt he was wearing off as he ran into the forest.

I looked out at the water again. Quil had grown up so much. He was a hottie now. His body wasn't the only thing that had changed. The boy was ripped and he often walked around in only a pair of ragged shorts. He had cut his hair very short and was often out at night. His skin was hot, like he had a fever. I had heard rumors about Sam being a gang leader, but the kid worshiped Sam and the rest of the gang like they were gods. He even went as far as telling me they were protectors.

_Poor Quil._ I thought. _I might be messed up, but Sam's gonna get you on my path. Then we will party. Just you wait, little Quil. Together, we will rule Forks._

_

* * *

  
_

**Jacob's Point of View**

_What's so important?_ Quil thought after he phased. _Luna is alone on the beach._

_Go back to her,_ I thought.

_No, he needs to know_. Sam said. _Please tell me it's only going to be the pack tonight?_

_I'm not going to be the only girl wolf!_ Leah said suddenly, her tone happier than it had been in months.

_Way to go, Leah. He didn't know._ I complained.

_Uh, Jake. I kinda did. She has been living with me for almost a week now. Look, I'll keep an eye on her. She's been pretty good._

From Quil's mind I could see how Luna had been when she first came to La Push. Her black hair had been longer and more colourful. She had many rings, bling and fake piercings. Her clothes had been black and slutish. Quil's dad forced her to clean up, even personally cutting out the red, blue and purple from her hair. I heard the swear word flow from her mouth when he pulled off the magnetic ear rings and threw them away.

_Wow_, I said. _She really was bad._

_Yeah. She was pretty pissed about.._. Quil stopped. _Puff the magic dragon lives by the sea_.

_We __**get**__ it, Quil._ Leah said. _A no go zone. Please please stop singing._

_Sure Leah. I better go back and keep an eye on her_. Quil flickered out.

_Wonder what her damage is?_ Leah thought, giving Sam the eye.

_That's enough._ Sam thought. _Let's get ready so we can keep an eye on her._

One by one the minds flickered out and soon only Sam and I were left.

_Do you really think she'll be one of us?_

_Maybe, Jake. I don't know._

_She could be the most interesting member._

_She could be the most dangerous. Best to let Quil keep an eye on her._

_

* * *

  
_

**Luna's Point of View**

I ran my fingers through my hair, still getting a shock when my hair suddenly ended. My hair once hung long, right down my back. Now it was barely over my shoulders.

Quil came back and I brushed some hair out of my face.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"Uh... I went to see Sam." He said and I nodded.

"Listen kid. From what I hear, Sam is a pretty bad guy." I said. "If you needed to head out to smoke, all I ask is that you give me one. Uncle won't let me smoke and I'm just dying for a drag."

"Luna," Quil said. "It's not like that."

"Then what's it like?" I said.

"You'll see, Luna." He said.

I looked back out to the water, wondering what he ment? Was this party going to be amazing, kinda like the ones back home or was he setting me up for some kind of fall?

I met Sam first. He was tall and muscular, his hair cropped short like Quil's. His girlfriend Emily was pretty, but half her face was disfigured. Quil had told me it was a bear attack and I wasn't supposed to stare because it bugged Sam.

Next was Jared and Kim. I paid them nothing more but a glance. The devoted smiles they had for each other were more than I could take.

Paul was next and I had a feeling I would get on with him. He was as grumpy as I seemed to be and I knew if I wanted a fight, I could count on him to give it to me. Maybe I could also use him for a little bit _more_. He was pretty fine.

Next was Jake and Embry. I greeted them casually. With them was some kid who seemed freaking happy all the time. His sister seemed a little more bitter.

"Luna, this is Seth and Leah Clearwater." Quil said before whispering to me, "They just lost their dad, so be nice."

I smiled at them and tried to be nice.

A few others joined in and I noticed all the La Push boys seemed to be the same. The were all tall and ripped. They had all cut their hair very short and they were all total hotties.

The boys began to cook over the fire, talking about something stupid. I wished there was some music so that I could dance. Quil was staying pretty close so I figured he was watching me for uncle.

"Look, Quil. I'm not running anywhere. I don't have a car and the nearest party is way too far to walk to. Nobody is going to sell me anything good because they are too afraid of uncle or Sam or whoever is in charge in this lame town."

"Don't worry, Luna." Quil said. "I know that. I just think you'll feel more comfortable with me around rather than one of the other guys."

"Well, there is one guy I wouldn't mind to get into a room alone." I said with a wink. "Think he'll take me?"

"No, Luna." Quil said. "Down girl. Don't make me get a spray bottle. It'll be the closest thing to a bath you have come to in a month."

"Dude, that was lame!" I said. "And it totally made no sense."

"It sounded better in my head."

I laughed. "Can we at least play some good music? I'll even loan you my iPod so that you can figure out what good music sounds like."

"I thought my dad took away your iPod and your phone." Quil said.

"Don't forget my laptop." I grumbled. "Quil, buddy. I needed the music."

"I'm sorry Luna." He said. "You can't have your iPod. Give it."

"No!" I said, my anger rising.

"Luna."

"No, Quil!"

Everyone had gone quiet and they were watching us.

"Luna, honey. You are not allowed to have your iPod."

"Fuck you, Quil." I yelled. "What are you going to do? Really, what can you do?"

My hands were shaking. Sam and Jake had taken Quil's flanks and they watched me carefully.

"Quil, move back." Jake said. "She'll hurt you."

"Fuck off Jake." I hissed.

"Luna, we're hear to help you." Quil said, taking a step forward. "Let me help you."

"I don't need your fucking help!" I yelled.

My body was in pain and I tried to push it down. I was fighting everything and it cause the pain to grow. I fell to the sand, my legs to my chest as I gasped for breath.

"Luna, honey." Quil was next to me, his fingers gently touching my hair. "Stop fighting it. Just let your body change."

"No." I spat out. "No, no, no."

Jake had his hand on Quil's shoulder. "Come on man. You're too close."

"No, Jake." He said. "Luna needs me."

"Help me." I whispered.

"Luna, just let it happen."

Pain shuddered down my spine and I fought it.

"Damn it, Luna!" I heard Quil whisper. "Give in!"

"No. Help me, Quil. Help me." I yelled.

"I can't help you until you let the change take place."

I felt pain in my shoulders and I screamed.

"Luna, you are drawing attention to us. Let go." Quil said. "Let your body do what it wants."

Pain burst through my body and for a moment I thought I was going insane. I heard my clothes rip as my body began to expand and change.

"Move Quil!" Jake said.

Suddenly Quil wasn't touching me anymore. The lack of physical contact made me angry and I rose. On four legs.

_What the fuck? What the hell happened?_ I thought.

_Luna_. It was Quil and he sounded relieved. _Welcome to the pack_.


	3. Pack Life

**A/N**: As of tomorrow I'm on camp so the next chapter might come before I go on camp but then there will ba a week break. So enjoy this chapter. I should mention the camp I'm going on is a Christian camp, thus proving once again how goody goody I am! (Evil laughter...)

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

I looked to where Quil, Jake and Sam had been. Instead there were three wolves standing in their place. One was black and the other had russet fur. The wolf right in front cocked his head to the side, looking me over.

_Fuck!_ I thought. _What the hell is going on?_

A wolf with chocolate coloured fur came closer to me. _Hey Luna._

_Quil? Is that you? How come you can hear my thoughts? _I began to panic.

_Yeah, Luna. See, your kind of a werewolf now._ Quil explained.

_A what?_

_A werewolf_. I heard Jake in my head now.

_Crap! How many people can I now hear in my head?_

_Only the pack_. Quil said. _I'll teach you how to block your thoughts_.

_What the fuck is the pack? And why are you in my head? Get out, get out, get out!_ I yelled. _Get the fuck out of my head!_

_Gees, Luna. Freak out much?_ Jake said and I could feel him smile.

_Oh yeah. Cuz it's not every day a girl changes into... What the hell are we anyway?_

_A werewolf._ Sam said.

_Great, another one._ I groaned. _How many more voices will I get in my head?_

_Luna, relax. We'll explain everything once you are back to being human_. Sam said.

I rolled my eyes. _Sure, sure. How do I become human again?_

_Sam, not here._ Quil said._ I don't think we have clothes for her._

_True._ Sam said and I felt Jake's presence flicker out.

_C__lothes? As in they don't change with me? I loved those jeans._ I moaned. _Does this mean that when I change back, you'll see me naked and I'll see you naked? Eww!_

_Luna. Shut up._ Quil thought. _I know you've seen guys naked before. I can see what you are thinking right now._

_Get out of my head, Quil!_ I yelled. I brought a hand up to my face and freaked when I saw a huge black paw instead. _FUCK! What the hell?_

I turned and saw a flash of a tail.

_Please tell me that isn't connected to my butt. _I thought. _I have a hard enough time trying to find jean that fit._

_I won't lie. She's the most entertaining phase we've had._ Sam said.

I growled at him.

_Luna_. Quil warned. _Just try to calm down and I'll teach you to block your mind._

Jake was back at this point and Quil began to sing in his head.

_Oh my word! Quil! _Jake and I said at the same time.

I shook my head. This pack thing was giving me a headache.

_Leah has gone to get some clothes for Luna. It's some of my stuff because my house is closer. Hope you don't mind Luna._ Jake said to me.

_Mmm, his clothes? I __**don't**__ mind at all._ I said as I thought about seeing Jake in the workshop.

Jake chuckled._ I didn't know you thought I was hot._

_Shit! You heard that?_

_Yeah. We all just did._

_Luna, just block your mind._ Quil laughed.

_How the fuck do I do that? I just want to be human again!_

Quil began to sing again.

_Shut it, Quil! I will shoot the person who told you that you can sing._

_Luna._ He sighed. _That's how I block my mind._

Inspiration struck and I thought about the dirtiest thing I had ever done with a guy. I felt Jake and Sam cringe away from my thoughts. Quil rolled his eyes.

_If that little display didn't make my message clear, then I'll tell you verbally._ I smiled. _Stay the fuck __out of my mind! When do I get to be human again?_

_Luna._ Quil said. _I already knew you were a slut, but really._

_A slut? Quil, did you just call me a __**slut?**_

_Yeah, Luna. I did._

I growled at him. _I will make you sorry for saying that!_

I launched myself at the wolf named Quil, my aim for his shoulder.

_**Enough.**_ It was Sam. There was something to his tone, a double tone. It forced me to stop and sit down in the sand. No matter how much I wanted to launch myself at the wolves, it was like I was being held down by the strongest guy I had ever known.

_What the fuck is going on? Why can't I move._ I began to howl.

_Shut it, Luna_. Sam said. I did, but I went into sulk mode.

I began to think about the things I had done with the guys I knew in California but Sam cut me off.

_**You are not to think that way when you are in wolf form.**_

_Make me._ I growled, but my mind suddenly went black. I couldn't draw up the images I wanted. _What the..._

_**And no more swearing.**_

_Stop it, Sam!_ I yelled. _What_ _are you doing to me?_

A new mind came in. This one was female.

_Get Luna into the forest. There is clothes there for her._ It was Leah.

_Thank the higher powers! I get to have hands again! _I said before I ran to the forest.

The speed was amazing and I began to pump more. The speed increased. I laughed in my head as I ran, gaining more and more speed.

_I wonder how long it would take me to run to California? _I thought. _I could try..._

_**Luna! Come back here this instant**_. It was Sam.

I huffed. He was demanding me to come back and there was no way I could say no. I growled but turned and ran back to where they waited for me.

_Now, I want you to relax as much as you can. It usually helps to think of something that makes you happy_. Sam said, his tone more gentle.

_Screw that! _I said. _You blocked me from thinking anything that makes me happy_.

_That's a lie, Luna and you know it._

I sighed. My mind filled with images of Neil and ridding on his motorcycle. I felt heat travel down my spine and I rose up on two legs.

"Great!" I laughed. I rose my hands to my face, happy to see fingers. "I'm never going to turn into a wolf again. It's too weird!"

"Luna. You don't have a choice in that." It was Sam.

I blushed, realising I was naked in front of a stranger. Sam wore a pair of ragged shorts. Suddenly a towel was thrown over my body.

"Stop staring, Sam." Leah said. She threw me an old pair of sweats and a baggy shirt.

"Thanks," I said, having a feeling that I would like Leah.

Sam and Jacob explained for hours about werewolves and imprinting and Alpha orders and how they **had** to be obeyed. There was some other wolf stuff, but I didn't care. I never wanted to ever become an over-sized dog ever again.

I headed home with Quil. We walked in silence until we reached the house. Uncle was waiting for us at the door and took one look at my outfit.

"She phased?" He asked.

"Yip." Quil said. "Get out the scissors and old clothes!"

I looked at them in shock, not realising what they were planning. Quil held me down and I watched helplessly as my beautiful black hair fell around me like rain.

"You... You cut my hair!" I yelled when they were finished.

"Welcome to the pack, Luna." Quil said before he went inside.


	4. Rebellion

**A/N**: They canceled camp.... No! That sucks. It really does. Like a vampire! So that means this week I will be able to write more mis-adventures for Luna and the rest of the wolf pack!

Aw man! I really wanted to go on camp :(

Props to Cindy! You rock! This is a special Luna stunt just for you ^_^

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

Luna was pretty much pissed with everything after she turned into a wolf. She often sat in Mr Ateara's workshop sulking or working on her Ford. Sam and I had decided to skip her for patrol duty since she made it clear that she would refrain from phasing until the power to shift shapes turned off. She secretly enjoyed the fact that she was physically twenty five and gorgeous due to the transformation. She loved the fact that she wasn't going to grow old any time soon but she hated the idea of impriting. She hated the whole idea of turning into wolves and protecting the tribe. She hated the fact that Sam could control her with an Alpha command and she made it clear that this was one of the reasons why she didn't want to be a wolf.

Sam doubted that she would be able not to phase for a solid length of time, so she became a subject of patrol. I often spent the day with her, helping her fix up her car. At night Quil kept an eye on her, making sure she didn't sneak out or anything.

Luna had lived in La Push for about a three weeks. She was still pissed that Quil had attacked her and cut off her hair. I was helping her with the stereo in her Ford as she complained loudly about them.

"It's like I'm five or something! They don't even let me go to the bathroom without first checking in with them! And Quil cut my hair. My hair, Jake." She moaned.

"I used to have long hair." I commented. "There is a reason the pack has short hair."

"What possible reason could you have had?"

"The length of our hair effects us when we are wolves. Long hair means a shaggier coat. It's just easier to have shorter hair." I said.

She rolled her eyes and began to fiddle with some wires.

"It's not that bad being a wolf." I said to her, touching my fingers to the stubble that was once her hair.

"Jake." She sighed as she moved away from my touch. "I came here to fix my life up and to get a second chance. I didn't come here to turn into a dog just so that I could run around protecting people."

"Didn't you ever want to do something noble with your life?" I asked. "Something bigger than just going to another party over the weekend."

"Nope." She said.

"Nothing?"

"What do you want me to say, Jacob?" She almost yelled. Her hands were shaking so she clenched them, determined to keep her anger in check. "I just wanted to dance until my feet hurt. I wanted to be free, not have to worry about anything. Instead I get here and suddenly a job is thrust on me. One I never wanted in the first place."

I shook my head at her. "Sounds boring just to dance your life away. I like this gig."

"Jake." She smiled at me. "Have you ever been into a club?"

"Nope." I popped the p.

"It's so much fun!" She said. "Back home I had so many friends. For a whole year there was not a single night I didn't have a party to go to. I never slept in my own bed. Every night, there was a new guy trying to buy me drinks, trying to get me to dance with him. Here, I'm baby sat every hour. If I sneeze, I'm accused of taking drugs. I can't do anything with out supervision. My body is dying for a smoke."

"Smoking is bad for you." I said.

She laughed. "Sure dad. Look, tell Sam that I'm not going anywhere so he might as well take Quil off baby sitting duty. I'm sure you need the extra help."

I rolled my eyes. "Not really."

"Well then. Let say the kid is getting bored. Give him the night off. Let him stretch those legs of his."

I laughed. "We'll see, okay?"

She raised her hand to run her fingers through her hair only to drop it once she remembered that it was all gone. She huffed and headed for the shop, muttering something about a part she needed. I sat in her car, fixing somethings before I headed home so I could eat before I went on patrol.

* * *

I was on patrol later that night when Quil suddenly phased in.

_She's gone._

_

* * *

  
_

**Luna's Point of View**

I had ditched Jake by heading into the shop. I went and found my uncle who was busy with a customer.

"Uncle." I said once he was finished. "Can I head home? I'm feeling really tired."

He looked at me. "Quil should be home. Call him and he can walk you home."

I agreed and called my cousin. Quil came and walked with me. I kept quiet as we walked. Quil was trying to get me to join the dumb pack once again, and I wasn't interested. I had a feeling that between himself and Jake there was some kind of plan. I really didn't care about the pack either way.

When we got home, Quil went to talk to my aunt and I headed up to my room. Once inside I picked something up and threw it against the wall. When my hands begun to shake, I clenched my fists and tried to relax.

Man, I needed a party. It was the only way I could get calm.

I looked at the nearest clock and saw it was only four. I found Quil and told him I was going to sleep for a while that and he should come and wake me at about eight. He agreed and I went back to my room, closing the door behind me.

I carefully began to make myself look pretty. My hair was still pretty short but it looked good once I ran a hand full of gel through it. I put on my shortest black skirt and then a dark black top that covered my chest. I wore knee-high black leather boots. Around my wrist there were clumps of red and black metal bracelets that clicked when I moved my arms.I had simple black star studs in my single holes in my ears. I put on some make-up and picked up my handbag. I had stashed my allowance from the past few weeks in there. I jumped out the window and hid in the bushes. When I was sure I wouldn't be seen, I ran into the forest.

* * *

Once I hit the main road out of Forks, I began to hitch-hike. It wasn't hard to get a guy in a black BMW convertible to stop for me. I jumped into his car and he agreed to take me to the closest club. I asked if he had any smokes and he chucked the box at me. I lit two up and handed one to him. I took a long, lazy drag as he sped down the road. He drove us to Port Angeles and dropped me off outside a club. He told me that he would meet me inside once he parked the car. I agreed but silently I laughed at the dumb male. He would never see me again.

I strolled off, looking for a party. I heard music blasting from a club that was tucked away behind a building. It was dark now so I headed off in the direction of the song. When I got to the door, the bouncer looked at me once and I could tell his eyes were going to pop out if I didn't get in soon. I smiled and he let me in.

I headed to the bar and ordered a drink. Vodka and Apple Sours were my favorite back home. Some guy came up to me and offered me a smoke. I took one and placed it in my mouth before I stole the rest of the pack out of his back pocket. In California I had been a chain smoker but I had never paid for a single smoke. One of my old friends had taught me how to pick pocket. The alcohol flowed and I smoke the last cigarettes in the pack by myself.

I headed off to the dance floor and I began to dance, first by myself then with the guys who gathered around me. I felt my joins pop and click, releasing the pent up energy I had in my body from weeks of not partying. I lifted my arms above my head and the click of the metal on my wrist was amazing. Suddenly I felt like I was back in California, the life of the party. I jumped up and down while I danced like a freak. The guys were drooling over me.

I danced to the club music. The lights were dim and electrifying. Some were coloured and flashed over the dance floor to create a hypnotic feel.

Some of the guys had a hard time keeping up but I felt great, finally free from the crappy way my life had become.

It was midnight and the club was still rocking. I had no desire to go home, but I headed outside to smoke. I lit up and leaned against the wall when two figures approached me.

"I wondered how long it would take you boys to find me." I said in a bored tone as I took another long drag from my smoke.

"You are in so much trouble when we get home, Luna." Quil said.

"Yeah. Whatever." I said, taking another long drag and blowing the smoke in his face.

A song I knew began to play, so I headed back to the door. I passed the bouncer and asked him not to let the boys in. He nodded and I went back in.

I ordered more drinks and stayed inside to avoid another encounter with the wolf boys. I got highly drunk and I was dancing like it was the last time I would ever go out in my natural life. It was about 4 am when I finally stumbled out of the club and into Jake.

"Oh Luna!" He moaned as he looked me over.

I put my hand to his lips. "Look. Don't shout right now. My head is killing me."

"Don't worry, Luna. You're in enough trouble as it is."

"Thanks, Jake." I smiled.

He picked me up and carried me to his car before the blackness of sleep consumed my body.

* * *

**Quil's Point of View**

It was after eight and Luna was still in her room. My parents were home and dinner was ready, so I went to wake Luna.

I knocked on the door and called for her. There was no reply so I silently opened the door. Her room was almost empty. There was only a bed and a small nightstand against the back wall. On the night stand was a few girly magazines and a bag of peppermints. The large window took up most of the space of the wall near her bed. Her cupboard door was open and clothes were spilling out everywhere. There were bras and other girly stuff spread out on the floor. The walls were littered with posters of half naked guys and some of her favorite bands.

But the was no Luna.

I checked the bathroom and a few other rooms in the house before I rushed past my parents.

"What's wrong, Quil?" My mom asked.

"Luna is gone." I said. "I'll get Jake and them to find her."

I heard my dad quietly cuss because of Luna. I rushed out and into the forest. I stripped and phased into my wolf form.

_She's gone_. I thought. _Luna is gone._

Jake was the wolf on patrol and he let out a long howl into the night. Some other minds phased in, all repeating the same question.

_What happened?_

Once everyone was assembled, Jake thought about Luna and where she would go.

_Not Forks. Not a big enough party scene for her._ He thought.

_How about Port Angeles?_ Leah said._ She asked me about it a few days ago._

_That means she would need a car._ Jake thought. _Her Ford isn't even starting up so she wouldn't use that._

_Well, she did tell me that in California she hitch-hiked to parties. Do you think she did that?_

_Maybe._ It was Sam.

_What do we do? _Jake thought.

_We go and find her. Quil, I need you to go with Jacob to Port Angeles to see if she is there._ Sam said. _Phase out and go._

Jake and I ran to his house and phased close to his home-made garage.

"Quil." Jake said, putting a hand on my shoulder once we had changed and gotten dressed. "It's not your fault."

"Sure Jake." I said, shrugging his hand away. "If I was a little more responsible, she wouldn't be running around."

"It's my fault. She was planing this while we were working on her car. I should have told Sam the moment I worked it out." He looked at me with remorse. "I'm sorry I let you down, Quil. But we will find Luna. How much trouble can that girl get into?"

We exchanged a dark look before we sped to Port Angeles.

* * *

We had been driving around Port Angeles for about three hours. Jake parked the car and headed into the forest. I sat drumming on the dashboard waiting for Jake to get back. Luna was gone and it was my fault. I should have checked on her instead of going to play video games.

When Jake got back he looked angry.

"This is pointless!" I said to him.

"She's not in Forks or La Push. Your father is furious with her." He said, running a hand through his hair in a way that reminded me of Luna. "I wouldn't be surprised if he sent her back to California after this."

"Doubt it." I said. "He's too proud to let Luna win."

"True. Let head into the clubs and see if anyone has seen her. We might get lucky." He sighed.

We headed in but no one had seen her. After about an hour some guy told me he had given a girl who fit the description a ride from Forks. She had left him outside the bar and he hadn't seen her since. The guy creeped me out and I felt disgusted that he had looked at Luna like that.

After the sleazy guy we had no more luck. It was coming up to midnight and we decided to try one last club. There was a figure standing in the alley, smoking.

"I wondered how long it would take you boys to find me." She said in a bored tone as she took a long drag from her cigarette.

"You are in so much trouble when we get home, Luna." I said to her.

"Yeah. Whatever." She said, taking another long drag and blew the smoke into my face. It sounded like she didn't care what was going to happen.

Some song began to play and she danced away and back into the club. She stopped at the bouncer and threw us a dirty look. She headed in and Jake followed.

"Where do you think you're going, buddy?" The bouncer stopped him.

"To go fetch her." Jake hissed. His hands were shaking. "Let me in."

"Jake. Come on. Lets go." I said, tugging on her arm. "She'll come out some time."

I pulled Jake away from the club and back to the car. He shut his eyes and was breathing deeply. Once he was calm we decided to wait her out.

* * *

Luna stumbled out of the club at some crazy hour in the morning. It was clear she was drunk and Jake went to fetch her. She muttered at him, her speech slurred. She couldn't walk in a straight line so Jake picked her up and dumped her in the back seat. He got behind the wheel of his Rabbit and drove us back to La Push.


	5. Trying to Understand

**A/N**:With every action, there is a reaction... Oh, Luna. Will you never learn?

Luna: Nope. Will you ever learn to put disclaimers on things?

Kennedy: Nope. I don't own Twilight and I really don't care.

Luna: Wow... You are beginning to sound like me.

Kennedy: Maybe. Anyway, read this chapter and let's get some re-views, okay?

Luna: Oh and cindy92, dur I'm awesome! Bitch!

Kennedy: Luna, we spoke about this.

Luna: So, your point is? Just let the nice people read the story... Oh, and thanks for ruining my LIFE, Kennedy...

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

I woke up in my own bed. I glanced at the clock I had set up on my nightstand but then I remembered that I had covered it with junk. I sat up and my head throbbed. I looked down and was comforted by the fact that nobody had changed my clothes from the night before. My boots were not on my feet and there was a pile of clothing on the edge of my bed. I grabbed it and stumbled to the bathroom.

I drank about ten glasses of water and I swallowed handfuls of aspirins. I headed for the shower and took my time to wash my hair. Too bad I almost had no hair, so I focused on shaving my legs. There was no way I wanted to see Quil and my uncle anytime soon. I dried off and dressed. The shirt was over-sized and the pants were old grey sweats. I decided not to complain and headed back to my room.

My room seemed oddly neat and it slowly dawned on my that everything was missing. Even the posters on the walls, my make up and the clothes I was wearing last night.

"Quil!" I yelled, trying my hardest to ignore the pain shouting caused.

"Quil isn't hear at the moment, honey." My aunt said coming in.

I took in my neater room and I broke into a smile. "They are sending me back to California, right?"

"Honey. It's probably best for you to talk about this with your uncle first. He wants you to head down to the shop."

"Dressed like this? I think not!" I laughed. "Bye."

I walked out the front door laughing.

* * *

I felt better walking around. My headache cleared up nicely and I was excited to be going home. The only thing I would come close to missing in this little town was Jacob Black. I hoped that I would get a chance to say good bye to him before I got shipped off.

I walked past the shop and considered going in to see if Jake was there. I sighed and walked away. There was no point to linger on the past. Quil saw me and came to walk with me. We headed to First Beach and I tossed pebbles into the waves.

"Luna." He said.

"Look, Quil. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got you in trouble by sneaking out. But I'm not sorry that I went out. That was the most fun I had in weeks. I can't change who I am and I really don't want to. This wolf thing is unnatural, Quil. It's just going to get you into trouble."

"Luna. You aren't going back to California." He said. "Sam thinks it's best for you to stay here. You are in so much trouble I doubt you'll ever get to see California ever again."

"What?" I said. "Not going back? What the fuck, Quil?"

"Sorry Luna. You don't get out of this that easily."

"Fuck! I hate you Quil! I hate you so much!" I backed away from him.

"Luna. Don't talk like that."

"No Quil!" I yelled. "It's not fair! I want to go home."

Hot tears trailed down my face and I felt the icy water of the ocean on my feet. My hands were shaking and for once I couldn't hold my anger down. I bust out of my clothes. My second transformation was less painful than the first. I looked at Quil with my wolfy eyes.

_Goodbye. Everyone, I will miss you so much._

I turned and ran into the forest. It was easier to deal with my pain in this form. I could be more of an animal. For the first time I was happy that I could change into a wolf.

_Luna_. It was Sam.

_What? What now? Are you going to tell me I can't ever go home as well? Are you going to tell me I can never get my life back?_ I screamed at him. There were no other wolves around.

_Luna, it's going to be alright._

If I was human I would have been crying.

_No! Don't you get it, Sam? It's never going to be alright. I am never going to go home. I'm never going to see Neil again._

I began to run in the direction of California. I had to find Neil. I just had to.

_Luna_. Sam said, his tone changing. _**You are to come back home right now.**_

_No! No, no, no!_ I screamed at him. _I want to go home. Fuck, Sam! I want to go home._

_Neil is not good for you._ Sam said, trying to be the voice of reason.

_But what if I was meant to imprint on him? What if he was meant to be my soul mate?_

_Then he would not have left you in the first place._

_Damn it, Sam! I love him. Who are you to tell me about love? You got Emily and your happily ever after._

_Luna, it wasn't that easy._

_Fuck, Sam! Don't you fucking lie to me!_

_Luna, I'll tell you my story one day. Just go home. Quil is worried about you. I'm here for you, pack-sister._ His tone was softer.

_One little problem, genius_. I huffed. _I don't have clothes._

_You're close to my house. I'll get Emily to give you something._

_Thanks. _I said, trying not to be sarcastic.

_You're welcome. Oh, and you are on duty with Jake tonight._

_WHAT?_

_Would you rather do duty with me?_

_No._

_Thought so._

_Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Clothes. Now._

_Wow, Quil said you were bossy._

I rolled my eyes and headed for the porch of his house.

_Look! I'm a puppy! Take pity on me because I'm so cute._ I thought. _Give me clothes or a smoke. A smoke would be nice, but I'm not that fussy. Ha ha ha ha._

I smelt something and my attention refocused. My stomach growled.

_Oh my word! I'm so hungry. Are wolves always hungry? Oh my word, I'm going to get so fat! I always want to eat so much. Is that normal? Is anything in this town normal?_

Sam laughed._ I think Emily is cooking._

_Oh! Food. Aw, it's smells so good._

_Well, Embry, Paul and Jared are in there._

I raised an eyebrow in my mind. _CLOTHES FIRST!_

He chuckled and suddenly I was alone. I laughed as I sat at the door waiting. Sam walked out a few minutes later with a shirt and a pair of sweats.

"Here you go, Luna." He said and I picked them up with my mouth.

For a second I considered licking him to see his reaction but my stomach protested. I headed off into the forest and made sure I could not be seen. I changed back and pulled on the clothes. Like a dog, I headed into the house and grabbed the first edible thing I saw. Without stopping for breath, I began to eat.

"Wow." I heard Embry say.

"She's so funny!" I heard Jared say. "Must be fun to listen to her mind."

"More than you know." Sam said.

I began to say something but I choked on the muffin I was chewing. Sam hit me on the back and I coughed.

"Dude! Trade duty with Jake tonight!" Jared said. "She more funny than Bella!"

"No way. I want to do duty." Paul shot back at him.

"I said it first." Jared smiled.

Paul and Jared began to argue, but they cut it short once Paul's hands begun to shake.

"Man, do you always have to throw a girly fit every time you don't get your way?" Embry said to Paul.

"It doesn't matter anyway. Jake will stay on duty with her tonight." Sam said.

I moved over to Emily. "Are they always like this?"

"Yes." She smiled.

I took another muffin and began to eat.

"Man, this food is so good." I moaned. "I've had like, five, and I'm still hungry. Oh my word, I'm going to get so fat!"

Emily laughed. "You won't. I promise"

I grabbed another one and chewed slowly. The boys laughed as they watched me.

"Can't I do duty with her?" Paul asked.

"No, Paul." Sam said as the rest of the pack told him to shut up.

"I best be heading home" I said.

"I'll take you, okay?" Sam said, grabbing a set of car keys

"Aw, why can't I drive her home?" Paul asked

"Because you'll take her to Vegas, get her drunk and bring her back as a missus" Embry giggled.

"Let's go." Sam said, grabbing my arm.

I followed him out, listening to the boys carry on. I got into Sam's truck and he turned on the ignition.

* * *

**A/N2**: I didn't mean to make Sam and Luna all close, but hey! It works ;)

Luna: Look! It's a green button!

Sam: What does it do?

Luna: I don't know. Let's press it and find out :)


	6. Punishment and Friendship

**A/N**: Oh my word! Thanks for the reviews!!!!! They make my day :) BrokenAngel16KL, twilightsagalvr and MrsHaleee thank you so much :) This is just a short linking chapter for the next bit. I'm so glad people enjoy this story :)

I need two female names and descriptions... Once I decide on my two new characters, I will post the chapter explaining how Luna got sent to La Push! :) So this is a competition for those who want to be in the story. You will be Luna's best friend :) And you can add things to your character description, like come back lines or stuff. You will be credited for it ;)

Enjoy!!!! And review. You know you want to! And the inspiration for this is **Good Girl Gone Bad by Rihanna**.

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

The ride back home in Sam's truck was oddly silent. I watched as the trees flashed by and the sun sink behind the mountains. He stopped outside of my uncles house. I got out and thanked him for the ride. He reminded me about patrol later and I nodded.

I wanted to head in, but I didn't want to face the consequences of my crimes. I was the one who jumped out the window and went out. I did the crime, now I had to do the time. Not for the first time I wondered if things would have gone differently if I had stayed a good girl. Maybe I would still be living in California with my friends if I had acted differently.

I walked in, my head down. I missed having long hair. Stupid Quil for cutting my hair.

"Luna!" It was my aunt. Why did she have to sound so happy that I was home? "I was so worried about you! Don't ever leave again."

"I can't promise that." I said. "So, how bad is it?"

"Luna." It was my uncle.

"Just send me back to California. Please. Just give up on me!" I yelled. "I hate it here! I hate all this shit that happened. I want my life back!"

"Luna, you aren't..." My uncle said.

"Whatever. I'll be in my room." I turned and walked away.

I got to my room and promptly screamed.

"What the fuck did you do?" I yelled. "What happened to my window? And where is my fucking door? What the fuck did you do to my room! I hate you!"

The door was gone and there were bars on the outside of my windows.

"Welcome to the new rules, Luna." My uncle said behind me.

Quil stood next to me and pointed me in the direction of a list.

**1) No more allowance.**

**2) No T.V.**

**3) No more iPod, cell phone or laptop.**

**4) You're old clothes have been replaced.**

**5) You will be involved in pack life. Patrol is not optional.**

**6) You have been enrolled in school. Starting Monday.**

**7) You will work in the shop to pay for your new clothes.**

**8) You are not allowed to work on your Ford for three months.**

**9) No more make up**

"This sucks." I moaned under my breath.

"Get used to it, Luna. I'll be watching you." Quil said.

"I hate you!" I yelled at him. "Just leave me alone!"

I looked at Quil then something occurred to me. I rushed into my room and threw open my cupboard. It was empty. There were bags of clothes on my bed and I shifted through them about six times. I went to the bathroom and went through the dirty washing. For about an hour I tore the house apart.

"Where are all my old clothes?" I said.

"We burnt them." My uncle said calmly.

"You did WHAT?" I yelled. "Fuck! How could you burn my clothes!"

"Luna!" It was Quil.

He placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked at my hands. They were shaking.

"Fuck this!" I screamed. "Fuck you all."

I walked out of the house and slammed the door behind me.

* * *

I walked around for a few hours until Quil found me.

"I never fucking well want to see you again!" I said to him.

"Luna. Gosh, calm down." He said. "You are worse than Paul!"

I began to cry. "It's all gone! You guys took it all. You burnt Neil's leather jacket! The one he gave me."

"Neil is still bad for you, Luna." Quil said.

"Don't fuck with me, Quil. I love Neil. He was my soul mate and you've destroyed the last thing I had of his. You are such a fucking retard, Quil!"

"Luna! Stop swearing at me. It's your fault anyway for sneeking out last night." Quil said.

"Stuff this!" I decided.

I let my body change and I headed out into the forest.

"Luna!" Quil yelled as I ran away.

_Fuck you, Quil._ I thought.

_Wow, potent language_. It was Jake.

_What do you want, dog?_

_You're one to be talking, she-wolf._

_Why don't you go get a girlfriend?_

_Ha ha, Luna. Not funny._

_I really don't care, Jake._

_I know you don't. Go home, Luna. I'll cover patrol alone._

_It's fine. I really don't want to go home._

_You'll have to go sometime._

_Whatever. Just tell me what we do on patrol._

_

* * *

  
_

The next day I sat on the window sill in my room. I was still pretty upset but uncle had said I could stay as long as I followed his rules. There was even talk of letting some of my girls from California come up for a few days.

I looked out to the forest as I put my head to the cool glass. Nothing felt cold to me any more and I was always hungry. I was willing to bet that I could spend a whole night on the mountains in wolf form while it was snowing. I wished that I would never imprint. I didn't think I could deal with the pain of loving someone with everything that you are. I closed my eyes, wishing life could just be easier.

I heard someone rap on the glass and I sat up straight. I saw Jake on the other side, a smile on his face. I threw open a window and leaned out.

"Sorry, buddy." I said. "I can't work on my car for the next three months."

"It's cool." He said. "I bring presents for your long standing jail time."

I laughed and he passed me a box through the bars.

"Well, I gotta say that this is more comfy than prison. The bars are nicer." I teased.

"You've been to prison?" He said, his tone shocked.

"Yeah. The guys there are pretty ripped and hot!" I said.

Jake looked at me and I could tell he was worried.

"I wasn't locked up, genius. It was some dumb trip our school made us go on. It was such a waste of a day and the food they gave us was crap." I rolled my eyes. "Gotta say it was nice walking around in juvenile hall. Those guys were so much fun!"

Jake coughed and looked at me. I smiled and lifted the box.

"What's in the box?" I asked. "A file?"

"You wish." He laughed. "It's fudge. Quil told me you liked it."

I flipped the box open and picked up a huge block of creamy fudge. I took a big bite and moaned in pleasure.

"Oh my word! Jake, I love you buddy." I said, wolfing down more fudge. "Where did you get it?"

"I made it." He said.

"Man. It's so good." I said as I finished the first piece. "You want some?"

"Nah, I have patrol soon. I'll bring you some more later."

"Dude! If you bring me more, I'll stay in La Push." I promised. "It's just that good!"

He went off as I picked at the fudge. The sweetness began to hurt my teeth so I locked it away in my cupboard. Quil wouldn't dare try to find it in there.

I was still hungry so I headed down to the kitchen and made myself a cheese sandwich.

* * *

Luna: Oh! I spy with my little eye something that is GREEN!

Kennedy: Is it maybe the magical review button?

Luna: Yes! Press the pretty button! And don't forget the competition! :)


	7. Scar

**A/N**: Okay. Our first new character is from Cindy92. Thanks babe. You're a doll!

I'm still running the competition and I have another character lined up for you guys. If you submit more characters for me, I will use them later in the story.

Anyway, enjoy Scarlette and her groove with Luna.

Luna: Don't forget the reviews. I'm such a review junkie. Kenny isn't, but I am. HA HA HA!

* * *

My main girl was Scarlette. She was the most stunning girl I had ever seen. She was a few inches shorter than I was, but she often made it up by wearing killer heels. To this day I still don't know how she walked, let alone danced, when we went club hopping.

Scar had this obsession with cutting her hair short and spending hours just to dye the ends shocking purple. Like always, her hair was spiked up in thirty different directions. Her clothes were so different to mine, but over the years I got her hooked on mini skirts and knee high boots. She had a secret weakness for the black and lumo fishnet gloves I often wore when we went out. Scar had no boobs to speak of, so her tops were often quiet high around the neck. My mom liked to say she carried around a little baby fat and I teased her about her weight every day. A few gym sessions and she would be as tones as I was.

The girl had a nose ring and her belly pierced. I hated needles with a passion so I never got it done. She had millions of hoops in each ear and I often joked that the weight of the earrings pulled her down. On her back she had a rose tattoo. As representation of me, she had a golden moon tattooed on her left wrist.

Scar was my best friend from childhood. We grew up together. My family had become hers since her parents split up. Her mom lived in New York and worked as a fashion designer. She never spoke to Scar but sent us lots of designer clothes. Her dad lived in California, but he was so busy chasing after young girl that he never had time for her. Her father had tons of money and often just gave it to us to get us to stay away from him. The girl was so screwed over by her parental unit. I knew her well enough to see how much she hurt over her family, but I never got why the girl always wore a beautiful smile on her face.

Scar was the most loyal of all my friends. We had gotten arrested together so many times. Even with all the money and the clothes, she was very down to earth. But when we went out to party, we were the girls dancing on the bar. We always tried to drink the other under the table and we shared everything from smokes to underwear.

We were both rebels. She had a stunning Aston Martian Vanquish in the same purple she dyed her hair. I drove a sleek Vespa in green with white stripes. Together we learnt how to build cars.

When we were about fifteen, Scar joined a gang. They taught her how to fight with knives and over the years she earned her scars on her neck and arms.

Scar always protected me from the rougher guys. Once she put this guy in hospital because felt me up in a club. I was eternally thankful that she looked after me, and I looked after her.

* * *

Luna: Hey Scar. You know what I think the nice people should do?

Scar: What Luna?

Luna: They should reveiw this chapter :)

Scar: Are you being serious? Luna! Shut up, girl.

Luna: Make me, bitch.

Scar: I'll run you over with my car.

Luna: Go team Aston Martian!

Kennedy: Just shut up, already. Gosh. And we all know the only car worth driving is a **_ferrari._**


	8. My Past: Meeting Cami

**A/N**: The next few chapters are dedicated to Luna's past and how she ended up in La Push. Cami was kindly sponsored by BrokenAngel16KL. Props, honey ;)

I will (hopefully) be at cricket tomorrow (GO TEAM SOUTH AFRICA!) so there shouldn't be a new chapter up :( Aw, please don't cry! I'll write if I don't go. But if I do, my next chapter should be good... :)

So read, enjoy and if you feel the need to tell me how fucked up I am, send me a review ;)

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

It was just another day in school. Scar and I were sixteen at the time. We had taken our usual table at the back of the field and some of our other friends had joined us. As usual the boys were competing for my attention, trying to get lucky.

I shot Scar a look and she tossed me a pack of cigarettes. It was a nice day to be outside. The sun was warm and the grass was perfectly green. I lay back, my smoke in my mouth and let the sun take over my body and mind.

"Hey Luna!" It was Candy.

Scar and I were the head cheerleaders at school. The girls below us were known as the populars, but I had no time for them except when they threw a rocking party. My veiw of them was very low since they were just plain bitchy and believed that I was their best friend.

"What, Candy?" I said.

The blond was the head of the populars. She often tried to back stab me and gain my spot on the team. Man, I hated her.

"There's a new girl in school..." She began.

I stood up and got right into her face, looking into her eyes. She shifted uncomfortably under my gaze.

"You are not to lay a finger on her. If you see her, you are to turn and walk away. Do you get me, you dumb blond bimbo?" I hissed in her face.

"Yes, Luna."

"Good girl. Now go and play with your little friends. I have better things to do." I turned and grabbed a lighter from Scar.

I lit up and sat on the table, carefully watching the field.

"I hope Candy doesn't try anything." Scar said. "You look pretty pissed as it is."

"Whatever. I need a reason to hit her. Any reason will do." I hissed as I blew out some smoke.

I finished my smoke when one of the gradies came up to me.

"What's up, lighty?" I said.

"Luna! It's Candy. She's on the new girl." The little one said.

I huffed and ran with the gradie who filled me on with more details. They were outside the library. This was the closest I had gotten to the library since I had joined the school. I saw Candy and the rest of her blond followers picking on a girl.

"Hey Candy!" I called.

The girl turned and I hit her in the face. She fell to the floor.

"Next time, just listen to me when I talk to you." I pulled out a smoke and lit it.

The teacher who ran the library ran out and checked on Candy.

"She's out cold." She said.

"Whatever. The bitch got what was coming to her." I said. "She was harassing the new girl."

The teacher excused me and I headed back to the field. It took me a moment to notice I had a shadow following me.

"What?" I said as I turned.

It was the girl who Candy had be bugging.

"Thanks for helping me out there. My name is Cami." She said.

"Whatever." I said.

Her hair was dirty blond in colour. The brown streaks in it were clearly dyed in. Her eyes were a hazy blue, the kind found on people who had their head in the clouds. I was just over six feet tall, so I guessed she was about 5'2. She was slim, almost anorexic thin but her boobs had to be somewhere in the c region. Her skin was pale. She wore frumpy jeans and a black top with a high neck.

"Honey. You could be stunning if you cleaned up." I commented.

"Yeah, well. I just came here from Nevada." She said.

I began to walk off. The girl stared at me, her expression shocked.

"Are you coming?" I shot over my shoulder.

She followed as I headed back to my friends.

* * *

"So my sister, Star. She is a actress, but she can't get any jobs." Cami said. "We work at a local Starbucks as waitresses. It pays the bills."

I killed the butt of my cigarette and threw it on the floor.

"Why did you leave?" I asked.

She looked at me, shocked that I was so direct. I wasn't going to apologise and let her off the hook.

"My... my mom left my dad. Ran off with some accountant from Spain. Life became hell after that so I came to live with my sister." Cami replied.

I had a feeling that she wasn't telling me something, but I let it slide. Break was over and I was guaranteed a world of trouble when I got to class.

"Hey, Lu. I need to talk to ya." Scar called.

I fell back and took her slow pace. I was in no rush to get to class.

"Yeah, bitch?" I said.

"I don't like the freaky tea girl. Stop leading her on." Scar said.

"I like her. She seems cool." I replied, cracking some gum.

I offered to Scar and she took a piece.

"Just think it over, Lu. I don't want a clinger."

"She'll be cool. We'll test her tonight, kay?" I replied.

"Whatever, whore. See ya."

* * *

My detention sentence was supposed to be a month, but the teachers lowered it to a break and an afternoon since I was defending someone. Candy was pissed with me and she made cheerleading practice hell. I just flipped her off every few minutes and she eventually shut up.

I headed home on my Vespa and got ready to go out clubbing.I wore a black mini skirt with a lumo blue top and black fishnet gloves. I opted for flat, black pumps since I planned to dance the whole night. My hair was loose, just plain black and straight. I wore black earrings and bracelets. I finished the outfit with a black necklace with blue beaded detail.

I slipped out the window and headed around the block. I found Scar's car and I jumped in.

"Hey, bitch." She said.

"Yeah, yeah." I said. "You know we have to still get Cami?"

Scar rolled her eyes. "What. Ever. Luna."

"Love you, skank." I said.

She smiled a little at that and headed out. When we got to the agreed meeting spot, I looked around for Cami. I spotted her immediately.

"Woh!" I said. "Geez, Cami. You are supposed to prove that you are cool!"

She was dressed in a lumo pink top with a print of some cartoon character on it. She wore a long black skirt and black pumps.

"Let's fix her up before someone sees!" Scar hissed.

I found a pair of scissors and made the skirt into a mini. I took the t-shirt and tied it in a knot. Now her toned stomach was showing and her shirt just covered her boobs. Scar brought out her purse and I took out the childish pig-tales and clipped it up in a more mature style. I applied make up to her face. Cami had gone from looking four to about twenty in ten minutes.

"She'll have to do." Scar said with a sigh. "You are so lucky I know the bouncer otherwise we wouldn't have gotten in."

We headed for the club and pushed to the front of the line. Scar went and kissed the bouncer and he let us in. I headed off to the bar with Cami while Scar found her gang leader.

"Look, Cam." I said. "I'm going to go to your house tomorrow and fix your wardrobe. You need help, girl!"

I thought about what clothes I could donate to her. I figured that black was the wrong colour for her.

"Go burn anything black you own." I said. "You look better in greens and pinks. Maybe some browns."

"Really?" She said. "No more black?"

"You are so not bold enough to wear black. You're too childish to wear it." I said straight. "When you grow up a little, I'll allow you a little black. Oh, and no black make-up. Go for lighters colours."

I ditched her, heading to the bar. I ordered two shots of Apple Sours for myself and Scar. She came and we downed are drinks before ordering cocktails.

"What happened to Little Miss Lost?" Scar asked.

"She's around here somewhere. Sure we'll find her soon." I said.

"Bet you ten bucks I find her first." Scar said with a funny look on her face.

I turned and saw my shadow clutching a glass of orange juice.

"Honey. What the fuck are you drinking? We're in a club, for fucks sake!" I yelled at her.

"What are you on, Luna?" She replied. "Gosh, it's vodka."

"Really?" I said, holding out my hand for the glass.

She passed it and I took a large gulp. I began to cough.

"Ah. That's good stuff!" I said. "Go Cami."

"Lu!" Scar called. "He just walked in!"

I turned and saw Shawn walk in.

"Oh my hotness!" I said. "Than man is fine!"

Shawn had short black hair and green eyes. He was built and tanned. Scar was madly in love with him. I thought he was hot, but I didn't give him the time of day.

"Oh my word." Scar said. "I think I'm in love all over again."

" I love you is eight letters." Cami said. "So is bullshit."

"Oh! Baby girl has teeth." I laughed. "You gonna take it, Scar?"

She shot me a dirty look. "If you want me, I'll be off with Shawn."

"Enjoy, bitch." I called as she walked away. I cackled with laughter. "So, what's your damage, Cam?"

"Love is crap. It doesn't exist." She said.

"Why do you say that?" I said, lighting up a smoke.

"Well, when my mom left my dad, I was shocked. They seemed to love each other, but it didn't work out that way. Love destroyed my dad. He became... abusive once she left." Cami looked at the bar and downed her drink.

I got angry. "If that asshole even tried to touch you again, I will make him sterile."

"Really?" She said, looking at me.

"Sure. I have no time for assholes like that." I took her hand. "Let's go dance."

We danced together and I knew the boys were watching us. I flicked my hair and got closer to Cami. The boys watched as we got more and more wild.

* * *

We were at the bar, buying some drinks. Cami loved vodka and orange juice but I managed to get a few cocktails in her. Some of the guys decided to mess with us for fun. I flipped them off, so they focused on Cami.

"Hey short one." The one guy said.

"I'm not short, I'm funsized! Fucktard." Cami said, turning back to the bar.

"Go, Cam." I said. "Piss off, assholes."

"Did I ever tell you I had a thing for tall, dark and lovelies?" The one guy said, putting his arm around my waist.

"Piss off, you drunkard." I hissed, pushing him away.

"I heard you drink more that I do." He said, a stupid grin on his face. "I also heard that you were easy."

"Excuse me?" I said.

"You heard me, whore." He said.

"What did you say?" I hissed before I kicked him down south. "Apologise or I will remove your family jewels from your body." I spat in his face.

"Sorry, bitch." He muttered.

"You can take your fake apology and shove it up your ass." Cami said before she dragged me off to the dance floor.

"Fuck up." I muttered as we began to dance. "Does he_ not _know who he is talking to?"

"Obviously he's dumber than a brick." She said.

"Let's find Shawn and Scar to end this." I said.

I danced over to where the two love birds were guaranteed to be. I coughed and they stopped making out to look at me.

"Hey, my party people." I said. "The guys at the bar are giving us shit."

Shawn stood up. "Where are they?"

I pointed the boys out. Scar, Cami and myself watched as the fireworks started. Shawn always love a good fight.

* * *

Cami: Oh! Green button! Green button!

Luna: What does it do?

Scar: It lets you tell me how much you love this story, bitch.

Luna: So press the button! I know you want to!!! :)


	9. My Past: A HarleyDavidson

**A/N**: I really should have mentioned a cricket match lasts for five days *Ducks as someone throws something at her.* But after the creepy hippie guy checking me out, I have decided the game is more fun to watch at home. So now, I'm glued to the TV, watching my team LOOSE! *Kennedy slowly looses inspiration for story and life... sigh* Oh well. Here is the next chapter! :) I am aware this chapter sucks, but I wanted it one. So there! (Why yes, Kennedy is in a bad mood. Why do you ask?)

Oh, I don't own Twilight. But Luna is mine, bitches!

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

It had been weeks since Shawn beat up the assholes at the bar. During that time I learnt a lot about Cami. She was one of my girls from that night on. We got really close and even Scar seemed to like her after a while.

Cami was such a poser, always having to be in every photo. She chased after every cute guy we met, despite her disbelief in love. Every time I mentioned love when she was near, I got shot down. I believed that she didn't want to believe because she didn't want to get hurt. She would never tell me this directly, but some how I knew. She enjoyed doing anything Scar and I wanted to do, such as smoking and clubbing. She danced like a freak. Since I taught her how to dress, she became a real diva. She was cool with anything we wanted to do and I hardly heard her complain. The three of us were regulars in the police station. I had a thing going on few a few of the policemen so we never got charged. I once saw Cami hitting a girl because she said I looked like a slut in my favorite outfit.

Cami had a secret weakness for candy and amusement parks. Cami was hyper and it was normally worse after she was given sugar or oreos. The girl acted childish sometimes and it got on Scar's nerves. I felt very proective of Cami, like she was my little sister.

She was one of the strongest girls I knew. Every time someone tried to hurt a member of our group, she got involved. She always stood up for the things she believed in. She got on with everyone except those we shunned, such as populars and haters.

The other side of Cami was that she was a good student who always tried her best. She wouldn't go out with us unless her work was done first. After a while I found that if you bribed her with Red Bull and strawberry ice-cream, she would forget about homework and start that party a little earlier than we intended.

When we went clubbing, Cami only drank vodka and orange juice or Jack and coke. On the nights we agreed not to drink on, we all hit the lemon ice tea.

The more I got to know Cami, the more I began to see her ticks. One was that she was afraid of her dad. She had told me over and over again that she was over it, but I could tell that she was still afraid that he would come after her one day. I promised her that I would protect her no matter what and she held onto that.

* * *

It was a Friday night and Scar had dragged me out. She had broken up with Shawn for about the seventh time and she needed a party.

I wore a green and black dress with green heels and black accessories I had done some make up and my hair was loose and straight. I took my Vespa to her house.

We headed to a club and began to dance. After we arrived the club filled up drastically. Cami came to find me so I took her outside for a smoke.

"Why when we go out, people follow?" She asked me.

I took a drag of my cigarette. "Cami. Girls like Scar and myself run this town. We decide where the hottest cubs are and the boys follow with money in their pockets. You'll never see one of us being kicked out of a club because we are the main in come for many of the bars."

She took a drag of her smoke, concidering what I said.

"How do you know the police? I mean, with the shit we've done I would have thought that by now we would have been charged." She asked.

"If you want to run a town, you gotta get in with the big guns. That means you need the police in your back pocket. Corruption is a universal concept." I said. "Pay them off and you can do what you want."

"How do you pay them off?" Cami asked softly.

"Scar is rich. It's not that hard. But let's just say Scar and myself are no longer virgins." I stomped out the end of my smoke. "Let's go find Scar. She'll kill me if I don't make an appearance."

The club music was blasting and I soon found Scar. We took over the dance floor and danced with each other. The guys were watching us, but the way we were dancing made them stay away. After the songs began to get a little slower, we headed to the bar and drank cocktails.

Suddenly the club went quiet and I saw some guys walking in.

"Oh joy." I said loudly. "Some skater boys coming to crash our party."

"Luna." The leader said.

"Do I know you?" I said, getting up in his face.

"No. But you, my dear, are quiet the legend."

I looked him over. He was quiet the hottie with long brown hair and matching brown eyes. He was just inches taller than I was. His jaw was hard, but he was smiling at me. His skin was tanned to perfection and I could see his shirt pull tightly over his hard muscles. He had a leather jacket tossed over his left shoulder.

"Still doesn't tell me who you are." I hissed.

"I'm shocked that you haven't heard of me, Luna. I'm a legend in my own right." He said, flashing perfect white teeth at me.

"Nobody cares." I replied, turning to the DJ.

My song began to play and I dragged Scar to the floor. The beat took over and we began to dance like wild children. I wasn't paying attention and I ended up bumping into "the legend."

"Watch it, buddy." I said.

"My _name_ is Neil." He said. "Let me buy you one drink."

"Not likely." I said.

"Please, Luna?" He almost begged. "I'll even give you a ride on my Harley."

"A Harley?" I almost chocked. "How about we take a ride before you buy me that drink?"

He chuckled. "Sure, miss."

I nodded to Scar and headed out with him. He took an elastic off his wrist and tied up his hair. Her carefully took my hair in his hands and twisted it up before he put the helmet over my head with one hand. He straddled the motorbike and I got on behind him. He took my arms and pulled me closer to himself. I locked my arms around his body, feeling how hard his muscles were.

"Hold on, babe." He said to me and we took off.

We spend down the road and I moved closer to Neil. He drove us out of the city and to a place that had a great view. The lights of the city glistened below us.

"Enjoy that?" He asked as he pulled the helmet off.

"That was amazing." I said. "The speed..."

He grinned at me. He leaned forward and kissed me. I pulled him closer, pushing my body against his. The bike toppled over and we were making out in the grass. I felt his hands under my shirt and I pulled him closer, rolling over so that I was on top.

My fingers pulled at the fabric of his shirt. I broke the kiss and yanked his jacket off. He looked me in the eyes, a grin on his face.

This was going to be good.

* * *

It was midnight when Neil and I got back to the bar. He had been good, but like always I was better. I flicked my hair and turned to him.

"Don't call me. I'll call you." I said.

He caught my elbow and gave me his jacket and a wink. "Something for you to remember me by."

I flipped him off and headed to the bar. Scar was there with Shawn. They had made up and were in each others arms.

"Go get a room, lovers." I said as I passed them.

Scar took one look at my dress and winked at me. "Looks like you didn't waste anytime."

"You know me, Scar." I winked.

"Was he good?"

"Oh yes."

"You gonna call him?"

"Please." I said, flicking my hair. "He'll call me."

I grabbed a drink and a smoke before going outside. Man, it was good to be me.

* * *

I was clubbing again. I didn't waste the time on counting the seconds since I last saw Neil. Instead I partied it up, got drunk and made out with random guys.

I had rocked up at the club with Scar, but she had left with Shawn, so I needed another way home. I still hadn't found Cami when I felt someone breathing on my neck.

"You never called me." I felt cool lips press against my neck. It was hard not to shudder in delight. "I'll let you slip away if you can tell me you didn't enjoy it."

"I didn't enjoy it." I said, but there were no truth to my words.

"I don't believe you, Luna. Why else would you be wearing my jacket?"

"I was clean, Neil. And it looks so cute with this outfit." I said, completely smug.

He spun me around and put his arms around my waist. "I heard your friends ditched you and you need a ride home. Wanna take the Harley?"

I bit my bottom lip and put my arms around his neck. He pulled my body against his.

"You really know how to get a girl into bed." I said before I kissed him.


	10. My Past: Changing for the worst

**A/N**: I'm really depressed right now and I know this chapter sucks. But I can't write while I feel this way. So enjoy and I'll update as soon as I feel better.

* * *

**Cami's Point of View**

Pretty much I knew from day one that Scarlette hated me. It did matter to me much because I liked Luna. But the cost for hanging with Luna was spending time with Scarlette. It was a price I was willing to pay.

I met Luna when I was sixteen. I had lived in California with my sister for about a year after I got tight with Luna before everything seemed to change. We worked in a coffee shop to make ends meet, but since I was hanging with Luna, our money problems disappeared. Star even got a part in some commercial. After that, her agent got her some more jobs, one being an extra in a movie.

I was happier here than I was in Nevada. I still worried that my dad would try and find me, but Luna promised that if he did, she would kill him. I trusted Luna with my life.

For a year I stayed with Luna. The girl was a party freak and every night she was in a club. After a while she began to date some guy named Neil. I was happy for her, but I still hated that fact that she was "in love with him." I wanted to slap her every time she said it. The more time she spent with Neil, the less time she had for me and Scar.

I rocked up at home one day after school. Luna had been dating Neil for about three days at the time. Scar had given me a lift home because she had wanted to talk about Luna. Instead we ended up planing on going out tonight. Scar had told me what to wear and had arranged to pick me up at seven.

When I walked into the apartment, I heard Star talking to someone. I hadn't been spotted yet, so I decided to listen.

"You are not going to take her back! I saw what she looked like when she got here. You're lucky I didn't call the police." Star said.

"Well, I want her back." It was my father.

I went and hid in my room. It was only after I heard my father leave did I come out.

"Star." I said thickly. I had been crying.

"He's not going to get you, sweetie." My sister said.

I hugged her. "You promise?"

"Yeah. Come, lets get something to eat."

* * *

"I can get the gang on him, Cam." Scar said. "But Luna would be your best bet."

I stirred my drink with a straw.

"Luna's different now." I said, stating the obvious. "She hasn't been at home or school. She never clubs any more. It's only been three days, but she's hooked on Neil."

"All bloody Neil's fault." Scar hissed, placing her head in her hands. "Luna would not do something like this."

"I know." I said, turning to the door.

Some dark haired goddess walked into the bar. She had an Adonis of a man hanging on her arm. She was different from the girl I once knew because her black hair had streaks of pink and blue in it. She seemed to shine as she walked in the club. Her nose had a silver star stud in it and her ears were covered in as many piercings as Scar had. Luna hated needles so I wondered how she got it done.

"Oh my..." Scar said, looking at Luna when she walked in.

Scar grabbed my arm and dragged me over to Luna. She stopped and looked us over while Scar tapped her foot. I could tell they where measuring each other up.

"Where the hell have you been, Luna?" Scar said.

"Around, bitch." Her words held a venom I had never heard before.

"We need your help, Luna." I said.

"What makes you think I'll ever help you?" She hissed before taking Neil's hand and heading to the dance floor.

I stood there, my mouth open. How could someone change so much in three days?

"Come on." Scar said. "We're leaving. I need to talk to Shawn about Luna anyway."

We looked at Luna again, but she seemed different now. More bubbly.

"Did she just do what I think she did?" Scar said, looking at Luna's arm.

I took notice for the first time. Luna's arms were covered in scars from injecting drugs into her system.

* * *

"Shawn!" Scar yelled as we walked into the alley.

"What's up?" He came running.

Scar looked worried and Shawn gasped.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He asked.

"It's Luna." Scar said, bursting into tears.

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

I was dancing with Neil when suddenly someone grabbed my arm. Scar dragged me to the edge of the dance floor where Cami was waiting for us.

"What?" I shouted at her.

"Cami's dad is in town. We need your help." Scar said.

"Why don't you just get Shawn and his boys on it? I'm busy." I replied.

"Look, Luna. Shawn says I can't be in the gang anymore if you don't stop doing drugs." Scar shot at me.

I covered my arms the best I could and grabbed a drink as a waiter breezed by.

"Just fuck off, Scar." I said, taking a drink from the glass.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" She yelled back.

"You're nothing to me!" I yelled at her. "I hate you, bitch!"

"I fucking hate you more!" She replied.

"You know what? Why don't you just fucking well leave me alone? You can stay in Shawn's dumb gang because we are no longer friends." I said, flicking my hair.

I threw a drink in her face and headed off to find Neil. Neil followed like a loyal puppy. We began to dance, but Scar kept glaring at me. It pissed me off.

"Neil, baby." I whispered into his ear as I put my arms around his neck. "This club is boring."

"So what do you wanna do?" He asked.

"Let's go back to your place." I smiled, my hints hitting home.

"Sure, babe." He kissed me.

As we walked out I threw Scar a dirty look.

* * *

When I looked in the mirror, I hardly recognised myself. My hair had coloured highlights in it. Pink and blue. I had fake earrings around me ear lobes and a fake nose ring. I pulled the magnetic earrings off, touching the skin that was whole.

Neil was at work. I had stayed home, not really wanting to go to school because I didn't want to see Scar and Cami. Instead I cleaned the small apartment I shared with Neil.

My parents had kicked me out of the house when I started dating Neil because they thought he was a bad influence. I didn't care what they thought because I was happy.

I decided to go for a walk. Neil wouldn't be home for another hour. Picking up a box of smokes and a few bills, I headed out. I put my iPod headphones in and began to rock out to some of my favorite songs. I lit up a smoke as I walked, thinking about what I was going to cook for supper.

As I walked, I got a feeling that I was being followed. Carefully, I looked over my shoulder and saw some old guy following me. His ginger hair was long and messy. His bead was the same colour as his hair and was just as messy. I was sure I could see old bits of food tangled in his hair. His clothing was totally ugly and messy. As he can closer I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Hey, babe." He slurred drunkenly.

"Got lost." I said.

"Like, what are you? From Japan?" He said. "Your skin is the wrong colour. Hey, I know. You're an Indian."

He tried to grab my arm.

"Fuck off, loser!" I said.

"Who cares? You pretty." He said, trying to push me against a wall.

I kicked him down south and he hunched over.

"Bitch." He said.

"You drunken fuck up." I said. "Don't you dare call me a bitch."

He lost interest in me and stumbled away. I made sure he was gone before I ran back to Neil's apartment.

* * *

"You okay, babe?" Neil said when he walked in.

"Sure. I'm great." I replied. "Let's go out tonight. I wanna dance."

Neil looked at my outfit. I wore black heels and a short black skirt. My top exposed my toned stomach. My hair was tied in a high pony tail and I wore simple make up.

"Baby, I'll take you anywhere." He said, coming close to kiss me.

We went on the Harley to some club. I danced with Neil, aware of the guys staring at me. The whole club thing was getting really old. I was just about to head to the bar when I saw the creepy guy from earlier walk in. At the same moment I saw Scar and Cami at the bar. They both saw the creep and Cami freaked out.

"Neil, baby." I whispered to him. "I'll be back now."

I headed off to the bathroom. Once I was inside I called a friend of mine who worked s a police man. He agreed to come and sort out the problems I was having.

I found Neil and told him I was going outside. He went to the bar to greet some friends and I slipped out. I lit my smoke and took a long drag.

"There you are, sexy." The crazy hippie said to me.

"Go away." I said.

"I like my girls with some colour. Cami was ever so pale." He teased. "Heard you were tight with her. No wonder she left your slutty ass behind."

"I will fuck you up, old man." I said, clenching my fist.

"Make me." He said, coming in my face.

"Oh, I will." I said through clenched teeth.

I hit him as hard as I could.

"That all you got?" He asked, rubbing his jaw.

"No. Wanna see?" I taunted.

* * *

I lit a smoke, watching Cami's father twitch on the floor. Cami and Scar had come out and watched the end of the fight.

"That's the last thing I'm doing for either of you." I hissed. "Leave me alone."

Cami nodded slowly and Scar just glared at me. I stomped out my smoke and headed into the club, my goal being to find Neil.


	11. My Past: Going away for a while

**A/N: **If you want something good to read, go check out **Sora..** Please go read her stuff! She's AMAZING. ;) And remember to add that it was me who sent ya (Cuz Kenny rocks out that way.)

This chapter is dedicated to my brother-from-another-mother, Dev. Honey, next time I see you, your coming with me to donate blood!!! (Screw your epic fear of needles. We're doing it!) *Kennedy thanks the higher powers he will never read this :D* And my other brother, Nakki. Dude! Stop killing my inspiration! I'll send my army after you!

So enjoy some more Luna crazyness! The La Push boys should *cough cough* be back next chapter.

Oh, and please remember. THIS IS FICTIONAL! (Yeah, and Sparta is just round the corner.)

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

Neil and I had been dating for about a week and a half when I turned seventeen. We took a road trip on his Harley in celebration. The trip only lasted about a week and we were home for our first month anniversary. The trip had been wild, just party after party. I don't think there wasn't a night where we didn't get drunk or that we didn't spend in each others beds. We stayed in fancy hotels and ate the best foods. Neil taught me how to build and fix cars as well as how to pick pocket. He also spent time teaching me how to run cons and how to do work on motorbikes.

When we got back, Neil headed out for the day and I got dolled up. I didn't know what he had planed for our one month. I wore a black leather mini skirt and six inch heels. My top exposed my toned stomach and showed off the great colour of my skin. I tied up my hair, which was still mostly black, but had a few more streaks of pink, blue, purple and red.

Neil picked me up and took me to the place where we had our first kiss. For awhile we sat on the grass, watching the city lights and just talking. Neil leaned over and kissed me and soon we were making out in the grass. Once we were finished, Neil turned to me.

"Luna, baby." He said.

He pulled on his shirt as I tried to fix my hair.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Consider us over." He said, getting on the bike. "Find your own way home."

He sped off and I swore at him as he went. I gave up on my hair and walked down the road. It was hard because of the heels I had decided to wear. I eventully stripped them off and carried them. When the first car passed me about a hour later, I got a ride into the city.

Back at the apartment my bags were sitting outside, packed. I kicked the door, even trying my key. He had changed all the locks.

It suddenly hit me. It really was over and I had no place to go. I couldn't go home because my parents would kick me out again and Scar was still pissed at me. Never mind what she would say about me disappearing for about a month.

Checking my secret stash of money that I hid in the lining of my bad, I found I had enough to rent a room in a motel for about a week. I thanked the higher powers that I had taken my Vespa the night I got kicked out. I loaded my bags on the best I could, once again thanking the higher powers that I hadn't taken a lot with me, and headed out to find a room.

* * *

The room was horrible, but it would do. The walls and sheets were dirty. The furniture was broken and old. The taps dripped constantly and I was sure there was a slight bug problem.

I opened my back pack, pulling clothes out and throwing them over the bed. My second bag was a suitcase and I threw the contents over my new bed. I checked the linings of all my bags, happy to find Neil hadn't found my secret stash.

I doubted the credit cards would still work, but the savings accounts would still be open because my parents didn't know I had them. The cash was still there as well.

I packed away the clothes, very carefully to make sure of what I had. My whole wardrobe was there, including the jacket Neil gave me the night I met him. I hung it up carefully.

Once I was finished, I changed into a pair of black leggings and a purple top that came inches above my knees. I got out a pair of black ballet flats. I combed my hair straight and put on a purple amethyst necklace. I headed out to hit the clubs.

I got in easily and I danced with every guy I met. Some were so busy trying to look down my shirt they didn't notice me steal their walets. I returned the walets after I had cleared out all the cash. I pretended that they dropped it, and they were all willing to believe it. I was gone before they could check the cash.

After a while I switched clubs to avoid being caught. In the next club the guys were so drunk I had no issues taking their money. Man, I was very different to the girl I had once been.

* * *

I woke up at about two in the afternoon. The sun shone right in my eyes. I turned to find my bed empty and everything came crashing back to me. Being kicked out of Neil's place, the weeks of clubbing and petty crime that followed. The drug and alcohol use just to get through a day. I had made enough money so that I could afford to move out of the crappy motel and into this five star hotel.

I checked a calender and found out that it had been about three weeks since Neil left me. I began to sob into the bed sheets, wondering how things could have gone so wrong. Once I had cried myself out, I got up and took a shower. I combed and straightened my hair before I dressed in a black skirt and a matching tank top. I went for flat shoes and dark make up. Once I was ready, I headed out to a club that promised the biggest party of the year.

I walked in and it felt like every eye turned to look at me. The boys wanted to be with me and the girls wanted to be me. It was a typical night out.

I headed to the bar and ordered a drink. The burn from the alcohol filled my stomach, my head, my throat. I felt myself loosen up a little, my sorrow from earlier becoming a distant memory. Grabbing the first guy I saw, I headed out to the dance floor. Some club music began to play, and I moved my body along to the beat. I liked the way my bracelets clicked as I danced. I pushed the hair out of my face, but I was dancing so wildly that it took about four seconds for it to be back in my face.

I began to crave a smoke so I headed back to the bar to try my luck. Some guy gave me a cigarette and I headed to the ladies so I could smoke.

The smoke tasted different from what I was used to. It made me cough slightly. The smoke only made my head ache worse. I tried to put it out by pouring water over the lit end. I looked up to the mirror, taking in my appearance. My hair had been flat, but now it was messy from dancing. My make up was running and I looked like a mess. I looked away quickly, afraid of what I saw.

* * *

**Scar's Point of View**

It was a Friday night. Normally I would be out clubbing, but I had decided to stay in. I had been doing that a lot since Luna changed. Shawn had picked out some movie and we invited Cami over. The girl was on the floor, lying on her stomach with her back to us. Shawn was braiding my hair, occasionally stealing a kiss.

The movie was some dumb romance thing that Cami seemed to enjoy. Shawn was too busy running his hands through my black hair to pay attention to what was going on. I had let my hair grow out a little, but the ends were still purple. Shawn's fingers gently went over the scar on the left side of my neck. Even though I was almost covered in scars from gang life, this scar was the most significant. I had gotten it the first night I joined the gang. Shawn moved his hands over a few more of the scars.

"Please, honey." He whispered.

"What?"

"Leave the gang. I can't stand to have you hurt over a part of my life." He whispered back. "I love you."

I kissed him softly on the lips. "The gang is part of my life, too. I can't stand that you put yourself in danger for me. I want to be a part of your life."

"You are my life."

"You know I love you, right?" I giggled.

Cami sighed, but I ignored her. I kissed Shawn again before I heard my door bell ring.

"I'll be back in a second, honey." I said, untangling myself from him.

I rushed to the door, secretly annoyed with who ever it was. I flung the door open.

"What?" I hissed out into the night.

"Scar?"

I looked at Luna. She was a messy. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her hair was a mess and her make up ran. It was raining slightly, but she was soaked from head to toe and she was shivering.

"Scar. I'm so sorry. Please help me." She said before she passed out.

* * *

"What do we do now?" I asked Shawn.

He had carried her in and laid her on the couch.

"You said she wanted help, right?" He said looking into my eyes. "I say we help her."

"But, Shawn." Cami whined. "She hurt us."

"Cam, you know that wasn't really Luna?" I said. "Neil was controlling her."

"Still doesn't change what she did." Cami sulked.

"Oh my word, Cami! This is Luna we are talking about. The girl is freaking like a sister to me! I can't just kick her out now."

"Enough." Shawn rumbled.

Every one was quiet, listening to Luna's shallow breaths.

"Look, get her up stairs and I'll help her take a hot bath or something. I'm sure I still have some of her old clothes lying around." I said.

Shawn nodded as he helped me carry Luna up stairs.

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

When I woke up the next morning my head was pounding. I couldn't think why my room looked different, wrong. And where was Neil?

I began to sob as the memories sunk in. I put my head in my hands and was surprised when someone put their arms around me.

"It's okay, Lu." Scar said. "It's okay."

I cried harder. "Why... Why am I... Am I here?"

"You came here last night and asked for help. I'll always be here for you, girl."

I wrapped my arms around her and sobbed harder. My chest hurt, like my heart was being torn in fifty different directions.

"He... He left me, Scar." I whispered. "He screwed me and left me. Kicked me out of the apartment and everything."

"How long ago?" She asked softly.

"A few weeks ago." I sniffed and proceeded to tell her everything.

Scar gasped at the right places and swore at Neil in as many different languages as she knew. I stayed with Scar for a few days before I headed back to my parents home. Scar had already spoken to my mom, but Scar had left certain parts out of what happened for my sake. When I got to the door, I was surprised to see bags piled up at the door.

"Sorry, Luna." My mom said the moment she saw me. "We can't take your behavior anymore."

"What?" I said.

Scar moved my hair and fastened a necklace clasp around my neck before letting my hair hang loose.

"Just remember, we're best friends." She said turning me to a mirror.

The half of a heart sat in the hollow of my throat. In silver and black it said 'best.' Scar held up her half that said 'friends.' The two pieces fit together perfectly.

"What's going on?" I whispered to her.

"It's best if you get away for a while. You're going to go visit your cousin Quil in La Push for a few months." Scar said. "I'm sorry, Lu. But it's for the best."

I nodded and turned to my mom. "So you finally cracked? You finally couldn't take me any more, so you are just gonna pack up my stuff and ship me away. Great parenting, mom."

"Sorry, Luna." My mom looked at her feet. "I love you. This is the best thing for you."

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?" I hissed. "If you want me, I'll be taking a shower."

* * *

**Quil's Point of View**

"Are you sure about this?" I heard my dad say into the phone. "Sure, we'll take her in, but maybe... No, no. I understand. Yes, I'll be happy to see... Yes. Okay. Tomorrow? Sure. Bye."

I watched quietly as he turned to my mom. He held his arms open for her and she walked into his embrace.

"Honey." He said. "Luna is going to come stay here for a while."

My mom gasped. "That child is a horror!"

"Give her a chance." My dad said. "With Quil around, she might have a change of heart."

We didn't know how wrong my dad would be until we saw Luna get off the plane. She was dressed in one of the shortest skirts I had ever seen. Her top exposed her stomach and her face was almost covered in make up. Her hair had once been black but now it shone with streaks of different colours. She wore a black leather jacket over her shoulders. When she got off the plane, the first thing she did was pull out a pack of cigarettes and light one up. She was chewing gum with her mouth open. She had a few bags with her, so I went up to her and took them.

"Woh!" She said, looking me over. "Quil? Man, your buff!"

She smiled at me, letting me take her bags. My dad got the rest and she carried a back pack on her left shoulder.

"Hey Luna." I said.

"Dude! Who's the girl?" She asked. "I didn't know La Push had a gym."

My dad took the cigarette out of her mouth and put it out.

"Now listen, missy. If you are going to live with us there are some rules." My dad said to her.

"What ever, old man." She said.

"No more smoking." He said, taking the rest of her pack.

She watched in horror as my dad threw them into a bin. I took one of her arms and dragged her to the car. We packed her things in, driving to La Push.

* * *

"You'll be sleeping in this room." My dad said once we got home.

I offered to help her unpack and we went into her room. She slipped the jacket off and I could see how good she really looked. Her body was toned and her skin was flawless. I was drawn out of my thoughts when my dad walked in and began to confiscate some of her stuff.

"Quil." He said to me. "Go get the scissors."

I had never heard anyone swear as much as Luna did. My dad cut out the coloured parts of her hair as well as removed all her electronic devices. I saw an iPod and a laptop in the mix.

"I expect to see you up at seven tomorrow morning, Luna." My dad said before he left her room. "You're going to be working in the motor shop from now on. Sleep well."

* * *

**Well, you know what to do! Press the green button :)**


	12. Siren song and First Days

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, Minty. Today she is turning 18! :D Now, I need a plan to get out of going to movies... Hmm...

I would also like to give a shout out to my newest reviewer klutz586. Thanks for reading guys and girls! I love hearing back from you. I was worried that Luna's story would die.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

I sat up, the sheets falling off my body. I couldn't quiet place were the screams were coming from until Quil burst into my room.

"Luna!" He said, looking around the room.

Moonlight streamed in, leaching all the colour out of everything. Quil sat on my bed and put his arms around me. I sobbed bitterly into his shoulder.

"Lu, honey." He said, touching my short hair. "It's okay. It's okay."

"N... Neil was... h...h... here." I chocked out. "He was here, Quil."

"You're safe now, Lu. Don't worry about it." He said. "It's fine, I promise."

I dried my tears on the edge of my blanket.

"Try to get some sleep, honey." Quil said. "Tomorrow is a big day."

I sniffed. "Quil?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a favor?" I said softly. "Could you sleep in here tonight? In wolf form?"

He chuckled softly. "Sure, Luna."

I lay back down and buried my face in my pillow. I felt something wet press against my neck and I reached out to stroke Quil's muzzle.

"Thanks, kid." I said before I tried to drift off.

* * *

I stood outside in the rain. Quil was by my side. I was sweating slightly because I wore jeans, a long shirt and a thick jacket. Quil was dressed pretty much the same as I was. I tried to avoid his worried looks, but my face was set in a scowl.

I growled, anoyed. "How much longer?"

"Jake should be here soon." Quil said.

I shook my head, rain drops tummbeling from my hair.

"Do I really have to go? I would rather be working in the shop." I mumbled.

"Luna, school isn't that bad." Quil said.

"Sure, kid." I said just as Jake drove up.

I took the front seat, smiling at Jake. We greeted each other before he hit the gas and we were on our way to school.

* * *

I sat in the front seat of the car, my arms folded over my chest.

"Please, Luna." Jake said, offering me his hand. "It won't be that bad."

I laughed. "I think I'll stay here."

He was leaning over the door, one arm draped across the roof, the other holding the seat close by my head. His face was only a few inches from mine. He smelt really good, like burning wood and musk.

"Man, Luna. Just get out the car." Jake said, getting angry.

"You didn't say the magic word." I pouted.

"Please, Lu." He said.

"No." I smiled.

"Dude." Paul said behind him. "What's the issue?"

"Luna won't get out the car." Quil said.

"I'll get her out." Pual said.

Jake moved and Paul lunged at me. He picked me up and dumped me on the asphalt. He turned to Jake and smiled. They exchanged a high five.

"Oh my fucking word, Paul!" I yelled.

"Honey. Calm down or else I will announce to the whole school that you asked Quil to spend the night in your room." Paul smiled at me.

"You're an asshole." I hissed.

"Yeah, yeah." He said. "Whatever, Luna."

Jake had my books in his hands and I stood up. He looked like he was going to kiss me just to piss off Paul. I grabbed my books and tried to hit him with the one that had the hardest cover.

"Quil, do you think Sam will be mad if I neuter some members of his pack?" I said.

"Maybe, Luna." He said, handing me some papers. "Got these for you while you were fighting the boys. All your classes are with Jake, so behave."

"What? Is he reporting back to you?" I sighed.

"Not to me." Quil responded.

"To Sam." Paul said. "Go figure. Is she in any of my classes?"

"Nope." Quil said. "Luna needs some good influences."

"So she's being put with Jake?" Paul laughed. "I'll talk to Sam about this a little later."

He winked at me and walked off, whistling some tune.

"I would love to sink my claws into that boy." I growled.

"Sure, Lu. Come on, let's get to class." Jake said, taking my books and walking off.

I sighed, flicking the short hair out of my face before I followed.

* * *

It's true what they say about the first days. They really are the worst. Every guy was looking at me, whispering about how hot I was. I thanked the higher powers for werewolf hearing because I picked up some interesting details.

Classes were dull. The only excitement came when I pulled off my jacket and my shirt. Underneath I wore a black tank top that fitted a little tightly around certain areas. The boys were all staring, so I pulled my jacket back on. I could almost touch their disappointment.

Lunch was interesting because the boys got tons of food. I ate with Paul, Quil, Embry, Seth and Jake. They talked about classes quietly in between bites. I took the time to take in the student population and discovered it wasn't that different from the Californian students. Sure, there were less of them, but the groups stood out. It took me some time to figure out that I fitted into the freak group at the La Push school.

I sighed, annoyed at everything. Jake picked up on my mood.

"What's wrong, Luna?" He asked.

I rubbed my eyes, exhausted from not being able to sleep. I grunted something about food and put my head on the table. Unfortunately the table was wet and sticky.

"Man, I hate this place." I moaned, getting up.

"Where are you off to?" Quil asked as I picked up my bag.

"To pee." I said. "I wasn't aware that you needed to know my bathroom habits."

I stalked off, annoyed with the pack boys. I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around me, so I jumped when some one grabbed my arm.

"Let me go!" I screamed. "You fuck up!"

"Relax, Luna." Jake said. "What's your damage?"

"Nothing. Just leave me alone." I said, turning away.

He grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall. He placed one hand near my head and the other by my waist.

"What's wrong? Quil tells me you're not eating and that you're not sleeping." He said softly.

"Jake." I said, my eyes filling with angry tears. "I just want to go back to California."

He raised a hand to my face, the one that had been near my waist. He stroked my cheek softly as tears escaped.

"Luna. You've almost been here a month now. Just give La Push a chance. You'll enjoy pack life." He whispered, his lips only inches from mine.

My breathing sped up and he moved closer. Our lips were just about to touch when we heard someone approach. Jake moved away quickly and I went down the hall. I needed to find a bathroom before anyone else saw me cry.

* * *

_So, you and Jake?_ Leah asked that night while we did patrol.

_Where did you here that, Lee?_

_Paul._

_Idiot._

_I agree._

_There is nothing going on between myself and Jake. We are just friends._

_Sure Luna._ Leah thought with a wink.

_Why don't we talk about you and Sam?_ I added snidely.

_Shut up, Luna!_

_Shutting._

_

* * *

  
_

**Jacob's Point of View**

I looked out at the forest. The sun how set hours ago and Luna was on patrol. I mentally cursed Paul for interrupting our moment at school today.

It was about midnight, the end of first shift, when I heard the haunting song play softly from the forest. I followed the music, finding Luna sitting on a patch of grass holding a guitar. Her hair was a mess and she wore a black skirt and a full swimming costume. Her fingers plucked at the guitar stings, producing the haunting music.

"That's beautiful." I said softly.

She looked at me. "It's really not. The guitar is badly out of tune and I haven't played since I was thirteen."

I sat next to her and watched her fingers slowly trace out designs on the polished wood.

"That song. It was a Spanish love song." She said with a small smile. "The guy who taught it to me was a sucker for romance. I can teach you."

She handed the guitar to me and I stroked the velvety wood. She showed me the three strings that she was plucking and the order in which they had to be plucked. It took me a few tries and the song was still horrible.

"Each string has a name." She said with a blush. "I can't tell you what they are for the life of me. Like I said, it's been a long time since I played."

I smiled. "It sounds good when you play."

"The guitar is so badly out of tune." She bit her lower lip. "But it helps with sorting out my issues. I'm going to ask uncle if I can get it restrung so that I can play again. I'll probably get a little better."

"You sound fine to me." I said.

She sighed and placed her fingers over some strings. She strummed the guitar once and the sound that came from it was horrible.

"Out of tune." She insisted. "I was only taught how to play tabs. That's just stings, not notes. I got taught A and D, but over time I forgot the rest."

She looked at her fingers on the guitar strings, her face screwed up and annoyed.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

"Lessons sucked." She answered simply.

"Okay." I replied.

"The teacher was an old friend of mine. About four years older. I've always been a sucker for an older guy who can play the guitar and buy me drinks." She smiled bitterly. "Whole lot of good that did for me. Look where it got me."

She stood up. She picked up a black bag at her feet and opened a secret compartment. She said down again and placed the white paper on the grass. There were lines and numbers, but the writing confused me.

"These are the strings." She said, touching the long lines that went across the page. "The numbers show the frets that you put your fingers on."

She showed my what she met and played a simple tune.

"Am I right in thinking that was the Mission Impossible theme song?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I kinda went through a phase where all I would learn were war songs and theme tunes." She blushed.

"Okay." I said, watching her fingers pick out more tunes.

For the first time since Luna came to La Push about a month ago, I heard her laugh.

* * *

Luna: Hey Kenny.

Kennedy: Hey Lunny. What's up?

Luna: Have you seen Jacob?

Kennedy: Uh... No. Why?

Luna: No reason. Look, if you do see him, tell him you haven't seen me for ages.

Kennedy: Uh, okay? Why?

Luna: Oh shit! Look, I have to go, but if we get reviews then I'll tell you, okay? Thanks, bye! :)

Kennedy: Okay? That was weird.

Jacob: Hey Kennedy.

Kennedy: Uh, hey Jacob.

Jacob: Have you seen Luna?

Kennedy: No, not for a few days. What's going on Jake?

Jacob: You'll see, Kenny. But we need reviews first!

Kennedy: **WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON????**


	13. The Kiss

**A/N**: Okay! So Jake and Luna are having a little fight. This chapter explains the little dialog at the end of last chapter ;)

To my new reviewer **yea**... Sure, person! I love that you love my story, but literally your review confused me. Oh well. Just another day in the life of Kennedy.

Oh, I forgot. What do ya'll think of my new middle name? Pretty rocking ;) Anyway... Enjoy the chapter. There is a little something for MrsHaleee... :)

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

"Dude. School sucks." Luna said.

I grabbed her books. "It's not that bad."

"Yeah. Sure, Jakey." She rolled her eyes. "School is so much fun!"

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?"

"Took ya long enough." She smiled.

She shifted the weight of the bag on her left shoulder. Her hair was now long enough to touch her chin. She looked prettier everyday. During the classes we had together we sat at the back whisper talking. She was still not allowed to wear make up, but she did paint her nails with a blue that was so dark it looked black.

It had been four months since Luna got to La Push and she seemed to be happy. We often did patrol together and she had finished her Ford once her grounding period was over. Her uncle had even put the door back and removed the bars from her windows.

In those four months, I began to loose contact with my best friend, Bella Swan. The girl had been heart broken when her leech of a boyfriend left her, but since he returned about a month ago, things changed. She was always with him and I was always with Luna. Bella had yet to meet Luna, but Luna had seen Bella in my mind. The thoughts I once had for Bella still made Luna feel sad sometimes.

"One class left!" Luna smiled. "Then this hellish week is over!"

I smiled back. "Sure. Just don't forget that English essay due on Monday."

She flicked some hair out of her face and glared at me. "Thanks for the reminder." She stopped outside of class, the only one we didn't share. "See ya later, Jake."

She took her books and rushed in. I cursed at myself for letting another chance slip away.

* * *

I had driven Luna and Quil to school in the Rabbit while she was grounded, but today she had driven the Ford. She had picked me up that morning and she pretty much had the freedom to drive around La Push. Her uncle had slowly let up on her and this was going to be the first weekend she would be allowed out. The only condition was that she couldn't go clubbing or drinking. She had agreed happily. I was going to take her out to a movie before we went for a midnight walk on the beach.

I had already asked her uncle if I could ask her out. He was happy to let me since I was responsible and able to keep her in check.

Once school had finished I waited for Luna outside her class. For once she seemed to be a normal teenage girl, laughing at something that had happened in class. She and I walked to her car and I resisted the urge to reach out and take her hand.

"I'm going to do a patrol now. I'll see you a little later." I said, giving her a hug.

She still shied away from my touch, but not as much as she used to. She slipped into the drivers seat and Quil waved at me before he jumped into the car. She put her foot to the gas and sped away.

* * *

It was about seven when I got in. I was tired from an uneventful patrol.

"Jake, is that you?" My dad called.

"No. It's Luna and Leah, coming to terrorise the male population." That had always been a friendship I had never understood.

"Luna is a sweet girl, when she's not trying to run away." My dad said.

"But Leah is just a harpy." I replied.

He laughed. "I got a message for you."

"From the harpy?" I asked seriously.

"No, Jake. It's from... Well, it's from Bella."

I felt a surge of guilt. I had been so busy with Luna that I had been ignoring her.

"Uh, thanks dad. I'll drop her a line." I said, rushing over to the phone.

I dialed the number. Edward had encouraged her not to talk to me. She spent weeks trying to contact me, even going as far as sending letters through our dads. I wasn't going to pretend that she hadn't hurt me, but maybe we could finally just be friends.

"Hey Bella." I said once she picked up.

"Jake! Oh my word, it's so good to hear your voice again."

"Yeah, well." I said. "There must be a reason for you calling."

"Uh, yeah. There is." She said. "I really missed you and I was wondering if I could come over tomorrow?"

"Your leech is cool with it?" I said, a little surprised.

She began to argue with someone on the other side before a cool voice answered me.

"I'm not happy about it, _dog_. But she wants to see you, to know you are doing alright. I have one condition." Edward said.

"Sure. Sure, leech."

I was sure he was rolling his eyes at me. "We meet at the treaty line. Pick her up at four sharp."

"Whatever." I said, smiling because I sounded like Luna.

Bella took the phone back. "See you tomorrow, Jake."

With that, the line went dead.

* * *

_Come on. Where are they?_ I thought. _Luna is going to freak if I'm late._

I heard the silver Volvo before I heard it. The car was worth drooling over, just like all the other Cullen cars.

Bella got out and tripped over some invisible object. I couldn't help but laugh at her. Luna would never trip over her own feet the way Bella did.

"Nice, Jake." She huffed. "Just be a jerk."

"Sure, honey." I said, walking forward to meet her.

She was just as beautiful as I remembered her to be. Her brown eyes were shining as she looked at me. Her hair was slightly longer. If Luna was here, she would be touching Bella's brown hair and sighing wistfully.

"Call me when your ready." Edward called.

I rolled my eyes and helped Bella into my car.

"You look good Jake. It's so nice to see you happy." She said once I got behind the wheel.

"Thanks." I said.

"I'm sorry Jake. I'm sorry we got so far off track. But you know I love you right?"

"Yeah. But not the same way you love Edward. I get it."

"I'm so sorry Jake. I wish I could make things better."

I smiled at her. "I'm good, Bella. Everything is great."

She looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "Is it a girl?"

I smiled. "Yeah. I haven't imprinted on her, but I really like her."

"Do tell?" She said.

I told her about Luna and all the stunts she pulled. Bella looked shocked.

"You know, I'm never going to think she's good enough for you?"

We had gotten to my house and we had walked down to the beach.

"Luna has her faults. I'll be the first to admit it." I laughed. "But she's really a great girl once you know her. She knows how to make me laugh and she doesn't take the packs nonsense."

We had taken a seat at our usual spot at our tree. We watched the waves roll in and out.

"Why do you think you haven't imprinted on her?" Bella asked quietly, pushing hair that the wind had caught out of her face.

"Well, it's kind of complicated. She and Leah are wolves." I said.

"Really?" Bella said with a smile. "Girls can be wolves too?"

"You don't know how irritating it can get." I moaned softly. "Between Leah and Luna the boys are going crazy. They threaten us every time one of us thinks of either of them."

"Must suck to see her mind."

"More than you know. She has half the boys confused. One moment she has us convinced she's madly in love with some boy, and then the next she is over him and onto someone else."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah. It is." I laughed. "She gave Quil hell for months."

We continued to speak and Bella became more interested in Luna. She even wanted to meet her.

"How about next week?" I said. "I kinda have this thing with her on tonight. Why don't I bring her to Forks next weekend?"

"Sure. Edward could meet her as well." She said.

I rolled my eyes but suddenly time caught up with me. I finally realised it had gotten dark.

"What time is it?" I said quickly.

"It's about nine." She replied.

"Shit!" I said. "Call Edward. I need to drop you and go get Luna."

Once I had handed Bella back to Edward I rushed to Luna's house. I was outside her window when I saw it.

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

"What time was Jake meant to be here?" Quil asked.

I was dressed in jeans and a black shirt. My heels had all been given away, so I wore a pair of black and purple trainers. I strummed at my guitar, happy with the pleasant sounds it now made. I replaced the strings and tuned it almost everyday.

"About half an hour ago." I said with a look at the clock.

Quil's 'rents were already gone and Quil was heading out for patrol.

"Look, Cuz." I said. "I'll be good here. If it bugs you so much, call one of the boys and they can baby sit me until Jake gets here."

He scrunched his forehead. "I don't like it."

"Relax. I know the pack still thinks I'm going to run away, but I'm really not." I said. "Just get one of them over."

After a few calls, Quil left. I sat alone for a while, watching TV. I began to get irritated as time pasted. My attention was so focused on the time that I didn't notice Paul walk in and sit down next to me.

"Luna." He said, catching my fleeting attention.

I broke out of my trance and looked at him. "You have got to be kidding me."

"What can I say? I had nothing better to do."

"So you decided you would kill me by irritating the shit out of me?" I asked. "Smooth, Paul. Very smooth."

"And you? Waiting around for Jacob?"

"I don't wait around for boys." I replied.

"So what is this then?" Paul asked.

"I'm waiting for him to go with me to a movie. It's so different from what you are implying, Paul." I replied.

"Sure, Luna." He said.

"I'm sure the pack tells you this every day, but I think you need to hear it one more time. Shut the fuck up, Paul." I hissed at him, my anger causing my hands to shake.

Paul carefully took my hands in his and kissed each finger gently. I pulled my hands away and stood up.

"I fucking well hate you, Paul." I said.

"Just remember what they say, Luna. Hate isn't the opposite of love." He winked at me.

"And now what?" I hissed, my anger building.

"Luna, I think I might be in love with you." Paul said quietly.

"What?" I almost screamed.

"Luna, would you rather spend your nights home alone waiting for a guy who may or may not like you? Or would you rather give me a chance?" He asked carefully.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" I yelled, tears falling down my face.

I sat down again, my hands in my face as I sobbed. I hadn't made sure that Paul had left, so it shocked me when I felt arms around me.

"Luna." Paul whispered. "Please."

I lifted my head, my blue eyes meeting his brown ones. What I saw there was different from how Neil looked at me. Paul actually cared. It was something very close to how Jake looked at me, like I was the reason for everything that had happened in his life.

I slowly put my lips against his. It was strange for me because normally I was so confident when it came to guys. My lips quivered slightly as he pulled me a little closer. The kiss was soft, sweet and careful. Paul didn't push anything further than what I was ready for.

We broke apart, our breathing uneven.

"I... I better go." Paul said, getting up.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back onto the couch.

"I still need a baby sitter." I said. "Please stay?"

He took my face in his hands and kissed my lips.

"If that's what you want..." He said as I pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

I watched as Paul kissed Luna and she kissed back. After a while they began to talk. Luna yawned a few times and fell asleep in Paul's arms. He carried her to her room and put her in bed. His lips brushed her forehead softly. I got angry at him which caused me to growl. Paul looked out the window and waved at me. I rolled my eyes and changed back into human form.

"Look, man." Paul said once he got outside and I was dressed in my torn shorts. "I know you were off with Bella."

"So I was a little late. It gives you no right to go after Luna." I snarled back.

"Luna isn't the kind of girl who waits around for a guy. She really likes me and I like her. So back off, pup, and let the real men play this field."

"Fuck off, Paul." I hissed at him in a way that would have made Luna proud.

"Whatever, Jacob. Go and ask her yourself. The girl is with me now." Paul said, throwing me a nasty smile.

He headed back into the house and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Jacob: Happy now, Kenny?

Kennedy: Oh... Okay. I see now. So it's my fault Luna is with Paul instead of you?

Jacob: Uh, yeah.

Kennedy: Whatever, man.

Jacob: This sucks. Review and Kenny here might change her mind about Paul.

Kennedy: But he's suited for Luna in almost every way.

Jacob: I don't care, Kenny.

**REVIEW :)**


	14. Rules and DMC's

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the Paul bomb :) Thanks for the reviews and enjoy this chapter ;)

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

I turned over in my bed, my arms searching for my pillow. The space seemed smaller and I was too lazy to open my eyes. My pillow decided to grow arms at that point and it pulled me closer. I opened my eyes and looked into Paul's brown ones.

"Morning." I said, my head on his chest so that I could listen to his heart beat.

He kissed my hair and I groaned slightly.

"What?" He asked me.

I sat up and untangled myself from Paul. He sat up, running his fingers through my hair.

"It's not fair." I said, leaning into his touch. "Stupid Sam with his stupid rules."

Paul laughed and kissed me lightly. "This was your uncles idea."

I pushed him away and stood up. I headed to my cupboard and the mirror, looking at my slept in outfit with disgust.

When the pack found out that Paul and I were together, there were mixed reactions. Some were happy, such as Leah and Seth, but some were disappointed, like Jake and Embry. Quil said he was happy with whatever I decided to do, but when we were in wolf form together, I could see he was slightly disappointed.

Jake and I fought bitterly over my choice. I was no longer talking to him and he wasn't talking to me. Sam was careful not to put us on shift together because he really didn't want to deal with a fight and a sulky werewolf.

There was one condition though. Paul and I were allowed to spend the nights in each others rooms, but nothing was allowed to happen. I was content with falling asleep in Paul's arms with out any of the other dramas that had once driven me over the edge, but Sam felt the need to put it in the form of an order. I had a feeling it was there to protect Jacob, but nobody ever said anything, so the matter was never brought up.

I kicked Paul out of my room before I got undressed and headed off for a hot shower. Once I was finished, I dressed in khaki pants and a dark blue tank top. Paul had cooked me breakfast and we ate in silence. Once we were finished eating, Paul helped me clean up. We spoke a little and kissed a lot before I was reminded about patrol.

"Don't you have to go now?" Paul asked.

I kissed him. "Yeah. I guess I do."

"Stay safe." He said as I ran out into the woods.

* * *

_Paul spend the night?_ Sam asked when I was in wolf form.

_Yeah. He did. Nothing happened. As usual._ I groaned.

_There is a good reason behind that._

_Sure, Sam._

I ran my usual route and as usual there was nothing.

_Pointless. _I huffed. _Does this pack ever get to do anything?_

_You talking to Jake yet?_ Sam asked with a sweet smile.

_Nope. Jacob and I are not talking. He doesn't even come by the shops anymore and my messages are just ignored. He spends most of his free time down at Forks with Bella._ I was bitter and I didn't stop that tone from leaking into my thoughts. _Stupid Bella._

_You should really talk to him._

_I think not!_

_Luna, he misses you._

_That's why he spends all his time with Bella, right?_

_You know that's not true._

_Sure Sam._

_Look, you don't wanna talk about this. But just give Jake another chance. He'll be a good friend if you let him._

I rolled my eyes at Sam. _Whatever._

_How's the dreams going?_

I shuddered at the thoughts. _Worse._

_Wanna talk about it?_

_Nope. Not really. I just hope Neil doesn't come to look for me._

_I'm sure he won't._

_Yeah. Whatever.  
_

_Look, Luna. Just because Neil is in your dreams, it doesn't mean he'll come to La Push for you. And if he does, the pack will know._

_Thanks, Sam._

_Sure thing, Luna._

_

* * *

  
_

When my shift was over, Sam met me at a coffee shop. We ordered, me a strong coffee and Sam a glass of water.

"Remember the second time you phased? When you were angry with Quil?" Sam asked as I traced a circle of water on the table.

"The day after the club thing? Yeah. I remember that." I smiled. "You were in the forest and I stole all your food."

He looked me in the eyes. "Did you ever think that you and Paul would be together when you saw him at my house?"

"Not really." I frowned. "Where is this going?"

"You remember what you said to me, about Neil?" He smiled. "About the imprint thing?"

"Yeah." I whispered. "Could still happen."

"And you commented about Emily and myself." He took a sip of water. "And I told you it wasn't that easy. I'm sure you heard the story from Leah, but I think you need to hear my side. I loved Leah before I became a wolf."

"And that changed because you changed." I said. "I get it. Don't worry, I don't judge you just because you became fate's bitch. Or I guess you could say, fate's puppy."

"Luna, it wasn't easy to hurt Leah the way I did." Sam said. "But now she and I are on speaking terms. I'm not sure she'll ever be okay, but she tries."

"And the point of that was?" I said, downing my hot coffee.

"Just think about it before you hurt Jake. He's a good kid." Sam said.

"Yes, Yoda." I said. "Look, Leah is okay. She was hurt, but now she's doing okay."

"You obviously didn't know her before she changed."

"But I know her now." I winked. "Leah will be just fine."

* * *

_I was lying on the grass, my eyes closed. The funny thing was, my whole body was warm. My eyes flew open, but I closed them almost in the same moment. The sun was shining and the sky was pure blue. The only white in the sky was a thin sliver of the last phase of the moon._

_I opened my eyes, a little slower this time with my gaze away from the sun. I was looking at my left arm, my long black hair splayed against my russet skin. I looked at my body, which was covered only in a full black swim suit._

_I was back in California. I saw a pool in front of my, the blue waters calling to me. I ran to the pool and jumped in. The waters sucked me down and my feet never touched the bottom. I began to struggle, pulling myself up to the surface. My lungs burnt, bursting for air. I broke the surface, waves rocking me back and forth._

_The sun was gone, replaced by clouds. The waves pushed me back and forth as I tried to reach the beach. I dove down, lower beneath the waves and pushed my body through the water._

_I was on the stony beach, my back to the sand. I coughed, my lungs expelling water. I turned over and coughed water onto the sand._

_"Luna, baby?" Neil whispered into my ear. "Are you okay?"_

I sat up, shaking violently.

"Luna?" Paul muttered. "Are you okay?"

His words echoed my dream. I struggled to get loose of the blankets.

"Luna?"

"Look, Paul." I said. "I'll be back later. Just go back to sleep."

I headed out of the house, my guitar in my hand. I found a place in the woods, not far from my house and I began to play a soft, haunting melody.


	15. Make Up's and Christmas

**A/N**: This is my Christmas special! :) Since it is technically Christmas in South Africa. So go have a_ braai_, chill with the _Saffas_ and have a great Christmas. Just remember the reason for the season!

Thanks for the reviews. You guys make me feel loved ;)

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

I wasn't talking to Paul or Luna. Luna had given up on me. Her calls had stopped and she even tried to send a letter once or twice. I avoided the shop and any other place she might have been. For about two weeks we didn't talk. I ignored her and she went away.

Sam tried to convince me to give her another chance, but I really didn't want to. His lectures were endless.

"Look, Jake." Sam said. "Paul is her version of California. She feels that she'll never get that part of her life back and that she'll be stuck here forever."

"Isn't that all of us, Sam?" I spat bitterly.

"We can at least leave some day. We all feel like our lives were stolen, but even you enjoy being a wolf." Sam said carefully.

"No, I don't. She is not using Paul because she needs him to be her California. But she doesn't have it worse than any of us do."

"Did you have move to another town, loosing everything you once had, including friends and family?" Sam asked. "I get that we lost our past lives, but we at least get to see a little of that past. Luna lost everything from her past and she had to change more than any of us had to."

"So you're on Luna's side. Typical." I spat out. "She is just the bitch that walked into La Push and got in with the wolves. She needs to get over herself."

"Okay, Jake. If that's what you think." Sam said, putting the conversation on hold.

"It is."

* * *

Every night I heard Luna out in the forest. She play some haunting tune, one that broke my heart every time I heard it. I began to walk towards the music, dying to hear more. Tonight was different because the music suddenly cut off and I heard Luna cry.

"Luna?" I said quietly, coming into her view.

"Hey, Jake." She chocked out. "Please go away now."

"What's wrong?"

She brought a hand to her eyes, wiping the tears away.

"It's nothing, really." She whispered. "It's all... all just... a bad dream."

"Sam told me about that." I said, sitting down next to her. "He says you haven't slept well in weeks."

"What else did Sam say about me?"

Her eyes were still wet and she bit her lips, trying to keep her cool.

"He told me Paul is like your California. He said that with Paul you get a feeling that you never changed."

"Do you wanna know something?" Luna asked and I shook my head. "Sam's right. If the guys I once knew had to see me now, they wouldn't even recognise me. I woud be a stranger to them, not the Luna they grew up with."

"That bugs you?"

"Yeah. I was once this girl who only cared about parties and nail polish. Now I have to be responsible." She shuddered at the word.

"Responsibility is a good colour on you." I said.

She snorted. "Sure, Jacob."

I laughed softly. "Since when did you call me Jacob?"

She smiled slightly. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

She blew air out of her mouth. "I'm sorry I couldn't fall in love with you. But I really like Paul. Can't we just be friends? There is some stuff... Paul just wouldn't get. Neither would Quil, but you just seem to get it. You really understand me in a way that others don't."

"Lu..."

"Please, just think about it."

"Sure. But I think Paul is waiting for you, so you better head on home."

She nodded. "See ya, Jake."

I smiled. "I'll see you around, Luna."

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

"So what are you getting Paul for Christmas?" Jake asked me.

We were walking in the snow, Christmas being only a few days away.

"Quil says a stress ball would be best." I smiled. "But I'm thinking some CD he'll like."

"How original." He joked.

"Yeah. I really have no clue what to give him." I blushed. "I had an idea, but I don't think I love him enough to ask Sam to let me give it to him."

"Ew. No." Jake said.

I pushed my hair out of my eyes, only to have it fall back every few seconds.

"What are you getting the pack?" I asked.

"Don't know yet." He shrugged. "I still have some time. You?"

"I'm lazy, so I told Quil to go buy stuff for people and I'd pay for half." I shrugged. "Seemed easier that way."

"So you didn't buy my gift?" He looked genuinely disappointed.

"I didn't say that Quil bought your gift." I smiled. "You'll see."

"I have your gift." Jake winked at me.

"Oh no! Please tell me you didn't buy me something. Didn't Quil tell you I hate shopping and I hate gifts." I sighed.

"Don't worry. I didn't spend any money on it." He smiled, taking my hand.

He led my through the woods to a small clearing. There were piles of snowballs all over the place.

"Quil said that back in California, you didn't get snow much." He smiled. "He also told me that you were dying for a snow fight."

I picked up a snowball a carefully played with it in my hand. I tossed it in the air a few times before hurling it at Jake's shoulder. We began to throw snow at each other, laughing like children.

After the piles were diminished and melted, we headed back to my place for hot chocolate. When we reached the door, my aunt stopped me.

"I know it's early, but your parents Christmas present came." She smiled.

I looked at Jake, who seemed to be glowing. I smiled and his face broke out into one of his own. He took my hand and led me in.

My old black keyboard from California seemed to suck up all the space in the tiny living room.

"Oh my word!" I said, walking up to stroke the white keys. "They sent it up here? For me?"

"Happy Christmas." My aunt said.

I sat on the chair and touched the keys softly. I gained some courage and began to play a tune I was familiar with. It was a warm tune, different from the one that seemed to come out of my guitar. My family came out to watch me play and Jake sat down beside me. I closed my eyes, my fingers so familiar with the keys. I smiled, the tune soft and warm. It was like I was back home.

* * *

"Don't cheat." I said. "Only open your eyes when I say so."

"Fine." Jake said, mashing his eyes closed.

I got my guitar out and began to play a tune I had written. It was warmer than the songs I played at night, the music more subtle.

When it was finished, I let Jake open his eyes. "How did you like your present?"

"You wrote me a song?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." I blushed. "It's dumb, I know..."

"I loved it."

"There's more." I said, drawing some papers out of my guitar bag. "I drew the music up for you."

Jake studied my handwriting, taking in each note.

"It's perfect. Thank you."

I kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I'm just glad we're friends again."

"Yeah. Just friends." He replied.

* * *

**Paul's Point of View**

"Please, please. Tell me now if you spent any money on my gift." Luna asked.

"Maybe I did." I replied with a smile and a kiss.

I was spending Christmas with the Ateara family since my dad was home for the holidays. He made me angry, so Luna suggested I spend the time with her family. She wore jeans and a long shirt. Her hair was till short, just long enough to curl under her chin.

"Please, Paul." She whispered.

"You'll see." I said, dragging her out into the woods.

Luna had already given me the gifts from her. One was a stress ball and a new CD of my favorite band, A Fire Inside. Her other present was a spring of fake _mistletoe_ in the forest. It had been nice to kiss her in the snow.

I led her deeper into the woods, my own present waiting there. When we got to my spot, Luna gasped. On the snow was a blue blanket with a small picnic basket.

"What did you do?" She said.

"What?"

"Well, you must have done something wrong or else you wouldn't be going to such lenghts for me."

"Yes, I kissed a girl and I liked it." I smiled taking her into my arms.

I pressed my lips to her jaw and her neck. She giggled and pretended to fight me off.

"Stop it, Paul." She said.

She fell back into the snow, pulling me with her. We rolled around in the snow like two kids. She planted a snowball in my face before she kissed my cold lips.

"Enough." I said, pushing her away.

I was eager to give her the present I had gotten her. I picked her up, off the snow and placed her on the blanket.

"Open it." I said, handing her a long blue box.

She touched the rough cardboard surface with a finger. She pulled the silver ribbon off. Inside the box was a silver necklace with a moon pendant. The pendant opened and inside was a photo of us.

"Paul." She whispered. "It's beautiful."

"Just like you." I said, placing a finger under her chin.

She looked at me and smiled. "Thank you, Paul."

Her lips met mine and we didn't care about time or place anymore.


	16. Christmas and Surprises

**A/N:** Hey ya'll! Hope you had a great Christmas, with family and friends. Remember the reason for the season! :D Jesus was born to save the word! He's my super hero ;)

Anyway. The pack needed their Christmas story. Bella comes along to the party, so let's explain. She spent Christmas eve with the Cullen's and now she spends Christmas day with Jake and the pack because her father is there... Ooo, what's going on there? ;) A match making thing going on in La Push? No. Nope. Sorry. Bella is Edward's girl, people ;)

Enough of me. Here is the next chapter. Keep the reviews coming, people! I love them :D

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

My first Christmas in La Push was like nothing I had ever seen before. Every one was cooking large meals to take for a pack party at Sam's later. The smell of bacon, brandy and other Christmas food came from every house. Paul was helping my aunt while I tuned my guitar. I had never really been able to cook much, so I was put on clean up duty instead.

My uncle and aunt had given me all my stuff back for Christmas. My laptop, my iPod and my cell phone. I even got my allowance back and I was no longer grounded. They also gave me a new acoustic guitar since my current one was too small for me. Quil had gotten me custom made picks. They were black and purple with my name in silver. The black one had a silver wolf and the purple one had a silver moon. Jake had gotten Quil and myself a box of fudge each. Paul had given me the moon locket as well as some Swiss chocolates.

I had given people songs and the music for them, as well as what Quil had bought on my behalf. I had bought Sam and Emily's present myself. I had gotten them some old tribal books, some containing legends of the old times. I had gotten Jake some accessories for his Rabbit. My aunt and uncle got some silver things they wanted. I didn't know what they were, but my mom said to get them. We headed out to Sam house with plates and plates of food once the sun had set. Paul gave me all the plates to carry so that he could wrap his arm around me as we walked.

We ate food. There was chicken, fish, lamb and pork. Sometimes it was hard to get food, since the pack boys ate almost everything. Paul had grabbed me a huge plate before he even tried to find something for himself.

Emily had a huge tree that was decorated with candy canes a silver wrapped chocolate balls. On top was a silver angel with large white wings. Underneath were piles of presents wrapped in multi-colours.

I looked around the family. Jared had brought Kim along. They were talking and kissing, just being two kids in love. Sam was in the kitchen stealing a kiss from Emily. Jake had brought Billy, Bella and Police Chief, Charlie Swan. We were carefully not to do anything wolfy with Charlie around, but I honestly liked the man. He seemed to fit in with the pack, as if he was a long lost family member.

Emily and Sam loved their gift from me. They waited until the rest of the pack had ripped through their presents before Sam handed my a wad of papers.

"Sorry it isn't wrapped. The whole pack paid for this. I had a feeling that this would be the best present you got this year." He said with a wink.

My eyes brushed over the paper quickly, taking in the information.

"These are flight details from California to Seattle." I said slowly. "Am I going back to California?"

"No. Scar and Cami are going to come up for two weeks." Emily said.

"For real?" I burst into a smile. "You guys are awesome! Thanks!"

Paul slunk his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Merry Christmas, Luna."

* * *

Quil was retelling the story of my arrival in La Push to Charlie and Bella. He was careful to leave out the part about me becoming a wolf. I liked them, but decided to miss out on that conversation. I waved to them and grabbed a coat. I walked out to the woods, the snow falling around me. I wanted some time alone before I had to help clean up.

My hair was still short, but the snow clung to the spikes of my hair. I loved the snow since I never saw any when I lived in California. It snowed up north sometimes, but usually I was too drunk to go play in it.

"Luna?" I heard somebody call.

I stopped. "I'm here!"

Jake walked through the trees, smiling at me.

"Enjoying Christmas?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's fun." I smiled. "One of the best Christmas days I've had."

"Hear your friends are coming up in a few days." He smiled.

"Yeah. I can't wait." I said, looking into the distance. "It'll be good to see them. They'll be staying for New Year, so expect a huge party on the beach."

"You don't seem very happy about it."

"I'm happy. I'm just not sure about..." I looked away. "I'm not sure they like the new me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not the girl I was in California. I'm more... Mature now. I don't like to drink anymore cuz I've seen there is more to life than getting drunk and partying it up. I'd still like to go clubbing, but I don't wanna go every night." I said, my eyes glued to me feet.

Jake touched the bottom of my chin with two fingers. I looked into his eyes.

"They'll love you for who you are. You are a better person now."

"They'll take one look at me and call me a freak. I'm going to look so different from how they remember me." I chuckled. "Oh well. I guess we'll have to see."

Jake didn't remove his fingers from my chin, nor did he move his gaze from my eyes.

"Why not me?" He asked suddenly.

His eyes burned into me, begging for the truth.

"I'm sorry, Jake. It wouldn't have worked." I said softly.

It was the closest thing I could give him to the truth, since I didn't even really know what the truth was.

"Sure, Luna." He said.

He carefully pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was soft and sweet, but also short.

"Merry Christmas." He said bitterly before heading back to the house.

* * *

"Luna?" Quil said.

I raise my head. "Yeah?"

"We were talking to you." He said.

"Oh. Sorry." I went back to playing with a thread that had come loose on my jacket.

"Luna." Quil said, drawing my once again out of my thoughts.

"What?" I snapped, my mind still spinning from Jacob and his kiss.

"Mom wants to know if you want out of clean up duty." He said.

"What's the cost?" I looked around Sam's house.

My aunt brought out my piano and she smiled at me. "Please play my song."

I sat behind the keyboard and closed my eyes. The tune was one from my childhood. The keys sung as I gently touched them. My mind was swept back to the Christmas's I had spent in California with my parents.

Suddenly, I was a little girl again. Sitting at a grand piano in a pink dress. It was after the family dinner and I was playing this song. The song reminded my a ballet dancers, since the music was so sweet and had a soft flow to it.

My fingers hit the last key and I was drawn back to the real world. The wolf pack had watched me play in silence, but now they were clapping.

"Thanks." I said with a smile. "If I don't have to clean, I'll play another song."

I heard a slight laugh pass through the crowd as they began to clean up. I played classical music, songs that made my soul soar far away from my problems. As I played, I felt a new tradition set over the La Push family.

* * *

I sat on my bed, dressed in my pyjamas. Paul had spread himself out on the floor. He only wore a pair of ragged black shorts and I couldn't resist letting my eyes travel over his body. I held a pillow to my chest, thinking about somethings. I sighed and threw the pillow at Paul. He turned to look at me.

"Come here." I said with a smile.

He sat on my bad and I curled up in his lap. His fingers touched my hair while his lips brushed my neck.

"You seemed distant tonight." He said. "What did Jake say to you when he followed you out to the forest?"

I looked into his eyes and touched his face. "He wanted to know if I liked my present."

"Do you?"

"Paul. You don't get how much this means to me." I whispered. "I get to see my friends again."

"If you're happy, then I guess I'll be happy." He said.

I yawned. "It's been a long day."

"Sure has."

I pulled him down with me. I kissed him softly on the lips, holding him in my arms.

"Goodnight." I said with a yawn.

"Sleep well, honey." He said.

I closed my eyes and smiled, trying to reason with myself why I should rather love Paul and not waste my time on Jake.

* * *

The dream tonight was different.

_I was on the beach, walking with Jake. He had taken my hand in his and we were talking quietly._

"_I love you, Luna." He said._

"_I love you too, Jake." I replied._

_Behind us I heard laughing. I turned and Neil stood there, a dead wolf at his feet. I looked at the dark grey fur of the wolf, knowing that it was Paul. I rushed over to the wolf, my fingers tangling the fur._

"_What did you do to him?" I said, tears streaming down my face. "I loved Paul."  
_

"_You never loved him, Lu." Neil said, bending down to my level. "You used Paul because you knew you were not good enough for Jacob. Stop lying to yourself and maybe you'll be happy someday, kid."_

_I watched him stand up and shoot Jake in the chest. I opened my mouth and a scream tumbled out.  
_

"Luna!" Paul said, holding me to his chest. "Luna! Wake up. It's only a dream, Luna."

He was shaking me. That was what had woken me up. That and the scream that was coming from my lips.

"Luna, are you okay?"

I sobbed into Paul's shoulder. "He was here. He killed you."

Paul rocked me softly and whispered in my ear.

"It's okay, Lu. He's not here." He whispered. "Nothing is going to happen."

I nodded dumbly as Paul softly kissed me.

"Go to sleep, honey. It'll be okay."

I curled up, my body pressed against his. I stared at his face in the moon light as he drifted off to his good dreams. Once I was sure that he was asleep, I carefully got up. I left the house, my mind set on finding Sam. I needed to gain control over my dreams and Sam could help me.


	17. Mother's

**A/N**: Hey! This is just a short chapter to tie up some loose ends and to truly show Luna's past :D

So enjoy ;) And please Review. I need the love. ~Kennedy ;)~

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

I knew it was wrong to kiss Luna. I knew it was wrong, but I did it anyway. Once again, I was avoiding her because I didn't want to face the pain of loving her. It was Boxing Day and Luna had decided to stay home. I had heard from Sam that last night she was out in the forest. She had spoken to Sam about a nightmare that was bugging her. It hurt to know she would rather go to Sam about her problems instead of coming to talk to me.

I wasn't planning going to go near her house. That was before I heard the music. The song was haunting and heart breaking, like the song a ballet dancer would dance to in a dramatic scene. The music softened, becoming painfully sweet. I walked into her house, watching her fingers gently touch the keys. I was only wearing ragged shorts, but she didn't even notice that I was in the room. Her music never hesitated, never missed a note.

I sat down next to her, further than usual. I saw the tears shimmering on her face and I longed to do anything to stop her pain. She hit the last note before she put her elbows to the keys. They protested with a bitter sound, but her sobbing was more painful to hear.

"Luna?" I said, putting my arms around her.

She buried her face in my shoulder. I could feel the warm tears running from her eyes onto my bare skin. He fingers gripped my back, pulling me closer. I put my face into her hair, taking in her warm smell. She smelt very sweet, like vanilla and flowers.

"I'm sorry, Jake." She whispered, her breath tickling my shoulder.

She pushed me aside and began to play again. I sat closer now, my arm around her waist.

"My aunt loves this song. So did my mother." She smiled through the tears, "Did I ever tell you my story?"

"No." I said.

"Do you remember Sam once telling you that I had lost more than the rest of the pack did? That I had to change more? Well he was right."

She wiped her face on the back of her hand. The music carried on, taking a bitter edge.

"My mother was young and beautiful when she got married to an older, rich man. Her life seemed charmed. She lived in a big house and wore the best clothing. My father was a successful business man who had escaped La Push to follow his dreams." Luna's face twisted into a bitter mask. "My mother fell pregnant and she felt it would ruin her perfect life. Nine months later, out I came. From the day I was born, I was looked after by nannies. I hardly saw my parents. They were happy to give me money and let me do what ever I wanted."

"Sounds fun." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Jacob Black!" She said, hitting my shoulder playfully. "My father loved the legends of the tribe, especially the ones about werewolves. That's how I got my name."

"I love your name." I said with a smile.

She smiled back and began to play another song. "My father made me learn how to play the piano. It was a Christmas tradition that I played after dinner. A few years later I learnt to play the guitar. It helped me work out my emotions."

The song was shorter. She went back to her first song, her favorite.

"I was taught how to dance. The typical rich girl." She smiled at the keys. "I made mistakes. I fell in love with the wrong guy. My mother didn't know how to deal with it, so I got kicked out of the house. Once Neil saw he couldn't use me anymore, I was left on my own. I learnt what it was like not to be the rich kid anymore, but rather how people really had to live."

She was careful not to look at me, her eyes sad. The music filled up the silence.

"I made some terrible mistakes, Jake." She said after a while. "La Push was my second chance. Too bad I had to stuff that up as well."

"You didn't stuff it up." I said.

"Billy told me about your mom." She said quietly, changing the subject. "You were lucky."

"Why?"

"Sarah sounded like a good woman." Luna said, looking into my eyes. "Sounded like she cared"

Her icy blue eyes seemed frozen, not letting her true emotions show.

"She was." I said, tracing a figure with my finger on the fabric of the chair.

"I'm really sorry, Jake." Luna said.

I looked into her eyes. The icy look in her eyes was cracking, taking on the feel of the sky on summers day. She caught the back of my head in her hand, the other placed on my chest. Her fingers twisted into my hair and she pulled her face to mine. She kissed me once, the passion building until she couldn't take it anymore. She pushed me off and walked away.

Unfortunately I caught the look in her eyes before she left. She was broken in more ways than I had known. I decided that no matter what happened, if she stayed with Paul or not, at least I would try to be her friend.

* * *

Luna: REVIEW!!!!!

Jake: Or else I will tell Kennedy to no longer update.

Luna: Your choice, people!

Jake: We want two or more. Any less and Kennedy will take a "Break."

Luna: But.... That means...

Whole cast: NO CLIFF DIVING!!!!

SO, REVIEW ;)


	18. Old Friends

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews guys and girls!!!! Maybe I should stop the story cuz I always get better reviews when I say I'm not going to go on :D

Shout out to klutz586, fantasywriter11, Ashleigh, jacobblackismineduh and dancergirl7. There will be more drama, more action and more sadness :D So keep reading cuz it's only going to get better!

And a special shout out to lyricsovermeldoy. Person, I'm lazy. I can't find your profile so my answer will be no (for now). If you really wanna do a story, then send me a private message and we'll talk. I kinda wanna read some of your stuff before I decide. But the answer is NO and if I find that your using Luna before I say you can, I will find you (Evil laugh here)

Anyway, read, enjoy and review ;)

* * *

**Sam's Point of View**

"Do you maybe think it's not such a good idea?" Luna asked me, looking down at the snow. "Should we really let them visit?"

We were sitting in the forest just outside my house. Luna didn't mind the snow because it gave her something to play with while we spoke.

"Luna, it was just a dream." I said. "It might not mean anything at all."

"Neil came here to kill Paul." She said. "Do you think he might follow Cami and Scar to find me?"

She had told me about her dream, how she was walking with Paul when Neil shot him. I had a feeling she was leaving stuff out, but she was so upset that I decided not to question.

"Neil probably doesn't even see your friends around anymore." I said. "You told me he likes to move around, so he might not even be in California anymore."

She bit her bottom lip, which was shaking.

"You're right, I guess." She said slowly.

"What are you not telling me?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Nothing. It doesn't really matter."

"Is it Jake?" I asked.

She stood up and brushed the snow off of her pyjamas. Her eyes traveled into the distance and she let out a sigh.

"I better get home. Paul's going to be awake soon." She said softly.

I gave her a hug, dropping the subject. "It's going to be fine."

"Sure." She smiled. "It's going to be fine."

She began to walk off. I watched the darkness swallow her before I headed back to Emily.

* * *

Luna was almost vibrating because she was so excited. We stood in Seattle airport, waiting for a flight from California to arrive. Paul had an arm around Luna's waist.

"Calm down, honey." He said to her.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I'm just excited."

He leaned down to kiss her so I turned away. I put an arm around Emily as we scanned the crowd for the arrivals. We were aware of the odd looks we were getting.

"Oh my gosh! It's the bitch!" I heard Luna say behind me.

She let go of Jared and was walking towards a girl with spiky black hair. I couldn't be sure, but the tips of her hair were purple. In her arms were two suitcases.

"Whore." The girls said.

"Slut." Luna replied, a huge smile on her face.

The other girl smiled. "I missed you."

"I missed you more." Luna said, pulling the girl in for a hug.

She dropped the bags and returned the hug.

"My, Luna." The girl smiled. "You're freaking hot! Did you start hitting the gym or what?"

Luna laughed. "Sure, Scar."

Luna turned and winked at me. She dragged Scar over as Paul went to fetch the bags.

"Emily, Sam. I would like you to meet Scarlette." Luna said.

I greeted Scarlette formally, as did Emily.

"Where is Cami?" Luna said.

"She is with Shawn. They are organising a rental car for the time we're up here." Scar said.

"Shawn is here?" Luna said. "Wow! I wasn't expecting that."

"Yeah, well. Who is the hottie on your arm? Details, Lunny! Details!" Scar said.

The two girls were almost jumping up and down the were so excited. Luna didn't see the tall man coming up behind her until he had is arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her a few inches off the floor.

"Luna!" The man said.

She kicked and yelled until he put her down. She turned and hugged him tightly.

"Shawn! It's so good to see you." She smiled.

Shawn was about two inches taller than she was. His skin was pale white and his eyes were bright green. His dark hair was short, almost the same as Scar's.

"Where is Cami?" Luna asked the man.

"Here!" A false blond girl called.

Luna went over and hugged her. They launched into a conversation until Scar cut them off.

"Who is captain hotness?" Scar asked, pointing to me.

"Oh, that." Luna rolled her eyes and looked at me. She winked. "He is Taken. By the girl with the scars. You have some competition in that ares, hey Scarlette."

Scar rolled her eyes and walked over to me. Paul was watching.

"So, Sam." She said. "What happened to your beloved Emily?"

She was staring at Emily, examining the scars. I felt my hands shake, but Emily put a calming hand on my shoulder.

"Attacked by a bear." Emily said quietly. "We don't really like talking about it."

"Aw, come on!" Scar said, removing her jacket.

Luna was busy carrying bags with the help of Paul and Shawn. Scar was going into detail about some of the bigger scars she had in a misguided attempt to make Emily feel better. Luna ditched the boys and came up next to me. She handed me some bags as we walked out.

"What's up, man?" She said quietly. "You're shaking."

"You insulted Emily." I said in a deadly hiss.

"Gosh! I was kidding, Sam. Scar would have asked anyway, even if I didn't point it out. Also, she would be all over you right now, and that would be worse." Luna said. "I'm sorry."

I looked at Luna, her face twisted with an emotion I didn't recognise. My hands stopped shaking.

"It's alright." I sighed.

"Good." Luna said, trailing back so she could talk to her friends.

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

I slipped into the black, one shouldered dress I had. Scar brought it up for me along with some of my other, more skankier clothes. The skirt on the dress was really short, but I didn't mind. The fabric was that clingy black material that showed every imperfection. I thanked the higher powers for my beautiful wolf body. I went for flat, black gladiator sandals.

Scar wore a black halter dress. The skirt was way shorter than mine and the neck line plunged, almost down to her waist. She wore heels, but was still inches shorter that I was.

Cami had gone for a more traditional pink dress. The skirt brushed her knees and the neckline showed a minimal amount of cleavage.

We each did our own hair. Scar and I just ran a handful of gel in our hair while Cami spent a hour trying to make her hair straight. We each wore make up that complimented our dresses. Once we were finished, we headed out to find the boys.

Shawn was going to be sleeping in Quil's room and the girls would crash in mine. Jared would be on duty most nights and I was off patrol until my friends went back to California.

Shawn wore jeans and a black shirt. Paul was dressed similar, except he wore a white button up shirt over his black top.

"Baby." I said, going up to Paul. "You shouldn't be wearing a shirt. I wanna make all the girls jealous."

Scar huffed behind me. "Look at you! Freaking legs of a goddess, a hot body. The girls won't want your boy toy the moment they see you."

I leaned in and kissed Paul. "They'll still want to want him."

I heard Shawn cough, so I turned back to my friends. With a smile and a wink, I blew past them.

"Come on, people! Let's go already?" I said, getting into my car.

* * *

"I know you'll let us in." I said, flirting with the bouncer.

He looked me over once. "Sure, miss."

I motioned my friends over and the boucner stood aside.

"Thanks, honey." I said, kissing him on the cheek and slipping a twenty in his pocket.

I turned and walked into the club. Paul grabbed me around the waist, pulling me closer to his body.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"Back in California, Luna knew all the club owners." Scar said. "She picked up some tricks from back in the day."

"Geez, I've only been gone for a month and a bit!" I complained.

"Remember that club we drove out of business?" Scar asked.

I laughed. "They didn't invite us to the opening of the club, so we didn't go."

"How did that effect the bar?" Paul asked.

"If Luna wasn't in a bar or club, nobody else would go. Luna was the California Queen." Scar said with a wink.

Paul took me to the dance floor.

"Sounds like your life in California was very different." He whispered.

"Yeah. But I'm enjoying the view here." I said before I kissed his jaw.

Scar was at my elbow with a cocktail.

"To old friends!" She said.

"To old friends!" I replied, downing my drink.


	19. Mistakes and Truth

**A/N:** Hey ya! New rule: Nobody is allowed to use Luna or any of the other original characters in the story. Luna is my idea as well as a part of who I am and if I let people use that, then I'm selling out. Which I don't do. So sorry if you wanted to use Luna. She's mine, wolf girls! Besides that, I hope you keep reading. I love your comments and reviews.

Oh, Sam is not gay. Sorry if it sounds like it. Blame Luna ;)

A shout out to BrokenAngel16KL who asked me to bring the California Girls up to party. Thanks for making it happen sooner rather than later ;)

Another shout out to .twilight17. Dude, sometimes I wish I went to school with you guys. My reviewers are awesome people and I get a feeling we would get on well ;)

Anyway, enough about me. How about Luna? Review, wolves ;)

* * *

**Sam's Point of View**

"My head hurts." Scar moaned.

"Shut up, Scar." Shawn said.

Luna laughed. "You were the idiots who wanted to drink last night."

She caught my eye and smiled.

"Luna, do you want me to look after your friends for a while?" I asked.

The California children had been here for about four days now. Every night they went out to party. The little Alpha order I had put on meant that she would not drink and it seemed to cause no damage to her partying. Paul looked exhausted while Luna looked as if she was going on a run way.

"Sure." She smiled. "I could use a run."

I nodded and turned to her friends. They seemed to be dozing off, so looking after them wouldn't hurt. Luna walked into the forest and I could almost feel her phase. A change in wind brought her wolfy smell to my nose. I listened to her soft foot falls as she ran off.

"Sam?" It was Jacob.

"Yes?" I said, still watching the forest where Luna had been moments before.

"Is Luna here?" He asked.

"No, she just left." I said quietly.

"And Paul?"

"Off running patrol." I replied.

I felt Jacob stand next to me, him movements had almost been too quiet. I could tell something was on his mind. We continued to watch the forest, as if there was something more powerful drawing our gaze there.

"Luna kissed me. Before they came." Jake said, looking at his feet now.

I looked at him. His brown eyes gleamed with some unknown emotion. His short black hair was sleek and shiny. His brown skin pulled tightly over his well formed muscles. I shook my head, cussing at Luna for putting the thoughts into my head. She had been playing that mind trick on the pack boys a few times. She and Leah had made a game of it, me being the main focus.

"When?" I asked.

"Well," He looked embarrassed. "I kissed her at the Christmas party. I wanted to avoid her, but it was hard. She sounded sad, so I came here. She told me about her family and growing up. We spoke about my mom a little. She said she was sorry before she kissed me."

"Jake." I sighed.

He didn't know what to do and neither did I. I knew Luna had some feelings for Jacob, but I wasn't sure how deep the feelings went. She said she loved Paul, but there was something off there, on both sides. Paul seemed to like her, but not in a forever kind of way.

"I know, right?" Jake said. "But no matter what I want to be her friend."

"I suppose that's the best thing to do." I said, nodding.

Jake looked out to the forest again.

"I better go. Luna will be home soon. I'll be around." He said, turning away. "Thanks, Sam."

I hadn't done much, but I guessed he didn't want me to tell him what to do. He just wanted someone to listen.

"You're welcome." I said quietly, waiting for Luna to return.

* * *

"How is Luna?" Emily asked when I got in.

"She's alright." I said. "Gave her some time to think today."

"It's good that you are trying to help her." Emily said, taking me into her arms.

I traced the scars on her face with shaking fingers.

"I'm so sorry, Emily." I said for the million and tenth time.

"Sam." She sighed.

I brought her left hand to my face, kissing the engagement ring on her ring finger.

"I'm so lucky to have you." I murmured.

She pressed her lips to mine. "Don't worry. Luna will work this out."

I pulled away. "I don't think Luna knows how to. She is in such pain over Neil..."

"And we all know Neil is bad." Emily said, even though Luna had never told any of us that full story. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No. Not yet." I replied, kissing her again. "Why don't we just do something unwolf like for now? We can work this out later."

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

I watched the sun set behind the mountains. For the first time since they got here, Scar just wanted to stay in. Shawn seconded the motion, so Cami was sulking off with Quil.

I drew finger designs on the black plastic of my keyboard. Back home we had a grand piano, made of the silkiest wood I had ever seen. Y fingers touched the keys, letting out soft notes, some sweet and others sour. I launched into a song, my mind drifting. I felt someone sit down next to me. I didn't look up from the black and white keys.

"Hey Scar." I said.

"Shawn's gone for a walk with Paul." She said.

I silently prayed that Paul could hold his temper.

"Just the two of them?" I asked.

"No. That Jacob kid rocked up and went with them." Scar said, watching my fingers.

Great. Jake had come here. Again.

"I wonder." Scar said, grabbing my hand. The music stopped. "What's going on between you and Jacob Black?"

I sighed. "He's a really good friend."

"Looks like he really_ likes_ you." She said, making me look her in the eyes. "He does know you love Paul, right?"

I didn't answer.

"Oh my word! Luna!" Scar said. "You like Jacob? What about Paul?"

"Paul is great. I love him." I said the words with unnecessary venom.

"Don't lie to me, missy." Scar said. "You never could lie to me."

"Yes, I like Jake. More than I should."

"Girl!" Scar said, making the word sound shrill and long.

"Look. I'm with Paul." I hissed.

"Sister." Scar said, "I can see you really wanna be with Jakey Black. Why won't you go for what you want?"

I looked at my fingers on the white keys.

"He's too good for me." I said. "And what if he turns out to be like Neil? I think that would kill me."

"Babe, Neil is a joke. Jacob doesn't seem like that type of low slime ball."

"I know." I whispered. "I just don't wanna get played again."

Scar hugged me. "Don't worry, Lu."

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

"You aren't the same girl I knew in California. But I like this new Luna better. She seems more balanced." Scar said, "And she has great hair."

I laughed at her, touching her equally short hair.

We talked a little more, mostly me giving the 411 on the La Push boys. She commented on how much hotter and taller the boys were compared to the guys back home. She also told me we were all too warm, motioning to my skin. She questioned me about Quil and the rest of the boys, sometimes wearing almost nothing and disappearing for hours at a time. Was it gangs in La Push, or was there something darker going on. From the questions she asked, I was surprised that Scar hadn't figured out about the wolves yet.

* * *

"So you gonna jump?" Paul said behind me.

I was in a short black skirt and my swim suit. We stood on top of the cliff. I smiled, looking at the calm water below.

"Sure." I said.

Quil looked at my skirt. "Wasn't that an ankle length gypsy skirt?"

"Once upon a time, yes. Then it got a make over." I replied, touching the gauzy material.

Jake rolled his eyes along with Quil while Cami, Scar and Shawn laughed.

"Who's going first?" I said.

With that Jake and Quill threw themselves off the cliff. Shawn followed.

"Paul, you take Cami down." I said. "I wanna jump with Scar."

Paul gave Cami his hand and she giggled like a little girl. It took some time for him to get her to trust him. They jumped together.

"Ready?" I said.

"Sure, Lu. You'll look after me?" Scar said, a slight tremor in her voice.

I took her hand. "Close your eyes."

We counted to three and she jumped with me. The cold water met our skin and we began to be submerged. I held onto Scar's hand, pulling us up to the surface. I hadn't realised how deep we had gone until my lungs burned for air. I got us to the surface and to a rock.

"Where are the boys?" I said loudly.

"There!" Scar pointed.

She had been wearing jean and a long shirt since she was cold. I suddenly saw the mistake there. I shouldn't have let her jump with that much clothing on.

"Take off your jacket!" I called.

She followed my instructions. I took her on my back, paddling through the water.

"Jake! Paul!" I called.

The two boys were on the beach, but they swam up to me quickly.

"You okay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. I think Scar passed out." I said, feeling a little guilty.

Scar had been afraid of heights since we were little. I had forced her to jump with me, not expecting the calm water to be this cold or this rough.

"We're here!" Paul said.

I pushed the water away from my body, moving forward. Scar was shivering badly and for a moment I thought I might have a werewolf on my back.

"Oh my goodness!" Cami said when we got back. "Is Scar alright?"

Cami was shivering as well, but not as violently as Scar was. The boys had built a driftwood fire on the beach. I sunk down onto the rocks letting Scar near the warmth.

"She'll be fine." I said with a glance towards Jake and Shawn.

Shawn came to hold his girlfriend while Jake headed off into the forest.

"Where is Jake going?" Quil asked.

"He's gone home to get some towels and stuff. He should be back soon." I said, making sure the humans were close to the fire.

"It would be better if you sat with them." Quil said.

I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't aware I was a personal space heater."

"Luna." Quil said in warning.

I followed the instructions until Jake came back with thick towels. I wrapped Scar up, tossing some over to Cami and Shawn. Scar seemed to be asleep.

"Stupid! That was such a stupid thing to do!" I hissed.

Jake put a hand on my shoulder. "It's not your fault."

I hadn't realised how badly I was shaking until then. I looked at the other wolves, panic filling my eyes.

"Go." Quil said.

I stood up and walked as slowly as I could manage to the forest.

"Where is she going?" Cami asked behind me.

"She just needs a moment." Jake replied. "She'll be back."

I was sure that I was out of sight, so I stripped off my clothes. Heat surged down my back and I felt my body change.

I shook out my black fur. I was darker than Sam and my fur was longer than all the other wolves, including Jake and Leah. They had tried to grow their hair back out, but mine seemed to be growing faster. Quil joked that because Sam and I had such black hearts, it reflected in our fur. That meant that Quil was a sweetie pie since his fur was chocolate brown.

I seemed to be alone, so I began to run until all I could see was green flowing around me.


	20. Shawn Needs To Learn To Shut Up

**A/N**: Twenty chapters up!!!! Props, people. And to think this all started with She Wolf by Shakira and a car back firing (Luna had to fix cars, okay?)... This chapter was hell to write, so if you don't like it, I'll kick your ass!

Happy 2010 people! World cup time in sunny S.A. Give a shout out if you'll be visiting! I'm out at a party, so Hidden Aces is going to take a few days break in trade for lying on pool tables, swimming, having a_ braai_ (Or as America's say a barbecue... Uh, horrible word!) and watching bad movies with good friends.

Thanks to my reveiwers. You guys amaze me. If you didn't review I would have just given up. So to my hero's and wolves. You guys rock ;) And to the couple that was never meant to be... Paul and Luna, love you guys! You make me happy for just being your crazy selves...

Just a quick change. I've been busy working on stuff, so I mixed up Neil and Shawn (Blush!) So sorry about that! It's fixed now ;) Oh, and the Honda is a bike. I did mention that.

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

"Sorry I had to work while you guys are here." I said. "Uncle just got so busy and he needed my help."

"Lu, you always were the best when it came to cars." Shawn said.

I was under a car, cleaning a oil filter. The rest of my friends were at the beach, cliff diving and swimming. Shawn had offered to come with me.

I wore a pair of old blue work jeans that were faded from age. There were holes almost everywhere and there were oil stains on the fabric. The black shirt I wore was one Scar had given me ages go.

I began to work on another car that had come in. The filter needed to be changed and the one tire was flat. I put one earphone in my left ear, letting the other one dangle.

"Looking forward to new year?" I asked Shawn from under the car.

I had been lying on a board with wheels so that I could get under the car. I felt a foot between my legs, resting on the board. Shawn pulled me out from under the car, giving me his hand. I stood up and grabbed a rag.

"Yeah. It's going to be cool. I mean, you and Scar leaving high school and all." He said. "We miss you back home."

"I miss home. Has it changed much?" I replied, cleaning my hands.

"Not really. People follow Scar just as loyally as they followed you. It just feels like something is missing." Shawn said. "Also, nobody quiet knew how to fix my bike like you did. I think my baby misses you."

I threw the rag at Shawn. "Better not let Scar hear you talking about your Honda like that."

He laughed. I cleaned my hands on another rag before cleaning up the workshop. Uncle was strict about keeping the workshop clean. If there was even a fingerprint on the counters, I wouldn't be allowed to work on any cars for a month. Shawn was leaning against a work bench while I sorted out the shop.

"Help me change the tire?" I asked.

Shawn got the jack and placed it under the car. He raised the car and I unscrewed the bolts and took the old tire off.

"Have you ever thought about coming back to California?" Shawn asked as we worked.

"Not really. La Push has... a certain charm to it." I said, looking at my feet. "I don't think I'll ever be able to go home."

"It's Paul, isn't it?" Shawn asked.

"Not really." I replied, looking at him. "It's just... I'm so different now. I don't think I can ever go home and be who I was. And the new me wouldn't fit in back home."

"Honey. People are going to take one look at you and die." He smiled. "You were hot before you left, and now you've only gotten hotter."

"Thanks." I laughed. "Once again, Scar is going to kill you when she hears this."

"You're not going to tell her." He stated.

"Fine. I won't." I giggled. "Would have been fun to see her reaction."

"Luna." Shawn said. "Just think about coming home. That's all I ask."

"Okay." I replied. "Let's finish up here and join the others."

* * *

I sat at my piano, playing a song. Scar was in Shawn's arms, sharing kisses. Cami was on the floor, paging through an old magazine. Paul sat next to me, watching me play. His gaze somehow held less interest than Jake's did when I played.

"Paul?" I said softly.

He brushed a longer strand out of my face. "Yeah?"

"Does me playing bore you?" I asked.

I saw a confirmation flash over his face and I could hear the lie in his voice. "No, Luna. I love your music. It's beautiful."

I smiled, but it didn't reach my eyes. I stopped playing and snuggled into Paul's arms.

"Hey, Paul Did Luna ever tell you about the Christmas we spent touring with some band?" Scar shot at us.

"No. Not really. What happened?" Paul asked.

We all turned to look at Scar who explained my past to Paul.

"Did she ever tell you about Neil?" Shawn asked, mischief sparkling in his eyes.

"Shawn. No." I said.

"Aw, come on. It's a good story." Shawn said with a wink.

Paul pulled me close and put a hand over my mouth. I fought Paul as Shawn told my story, the story I didn't want any one to know.

I watched Paul's face carefully as my story became public knowledge. Both of us were shaking in each others arms, holding down the change that threatened to burst through. He looked at me, shock clear on his face. It was tearing me apart, but he wouldn't let me go so that I could shut Shawn up.

"And that's how Luna ended up in La Push." Scar ended softly.

Paul pushed me away. I flexed lightly so relive the stiffness in my body from being held so tightly for so long.

"I... I have to go." Paul said.

He walked out and I followed. We were hidden from the others by trees when he finally spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Paul spat through his teeth.

"I... I was ashamed." I said, trying not to cry. "Jeesh, Paul. Nobody knew."

"I can't believe you let a guy used you like that!" Paul yelled.

I took a step back, aware of how badly his hands were shaking.

"Go!" I yelled. "Just go!"

Closed my eyes, a tear rolling down my cheek. When I opened my eyes, there was a big grey wolf standing in front of me. His eyes looked a mix of sadness and pain. I touched his muzzle with a shaking hand.

"Go, Paul." I said. "I'll see you later."

The wolf touched his muzzle to my cheek before running off into the woods.

* * *

**Jake's Point of View**

_Luna. I can't believe it. Luna was used... So broken._

Paul's thoughts were jumbled and they didn't make any sense.

_Poor Luna. So broken... Nothing I can do._

_Paul, what the hell are you on about?_ Sam said.

_Scar and Shawn told me about Neil. _Paul whispered.

In our minds, images of Luna's story fluttered. The pure terror and panic in her eyes, the hurt as she listened to her story being told. They hadn't edited the story and we were shocked at some of the details.

_Luna __**slept**__ with __**that**__?_ Sam said.

I felt sick at what I had heard.

_How could she allow herself to be used like that?_

_How could she not tell us?_

Paul and Sam shot questions to each other. No answers we coming to mind.

_Poor Luna._

_She must be so hurt right now._

_I should really go talk to her. _Sam thought.

That melted me out of my state of shock.

_No. She won't want to hear it. Let me go and talk to her. I might be able to help._

_You sure, Jake? _Sam asked.

_Yeah._

_Okay. Go talk to her._

I phased back to human form and walked to Luna's house. She was outside on the balcony, smoking a cigarette.

"Hey." I said, coming up behind her. "I thought you would be here."

"Go away." She muttered, breathing in another lungful of smoke. "You'll only make things worse."

"Paul told me." I said, simply.

"Great." She said through tears. "Now every one is going to know how big a slut I am. Great, things just can't get any worse."

"Uh, Luna. Even though this won't help, we already knew you were a slut." I said, trying not to laugh. "Remember when you first changed and tried to get us out of your mind?"

"Whatever." She said, still smoking a cigarette.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"Scar never knew how to hide her smokes well." She replied, not caring.

Her face was tear stained and hard. She was watching the sun sink, ending another day.

"It's not fucking fair." Luna said so softly I wasn't even sure that I heard her.

I walked up to her and brushed my hand along her face. She moved into my arms, sobbing bitterly into my shoulder.

"He betrayed me." She whispered.

"Who did?"

"Shawn. He told Paul." She sniffed. "I didn't want anyone to know about my past."

"I get it. Neil was a mistake." I whispered back. "It's going to be fine."

"I... I just need a way to get away fro a while." She sighed. "I can't go as a wolf cuz Paul is still out there."

"Take my bike." I said.

"What?"

"Go to my house and ask my dad for the keys. He'll let you go. Take as much time as you need." I said, taking a step back.

She looked at me, her face still tear stained. "Really? I can just go?"

"Just promise me you'll be back." I said.

She nodded and walked off in the direction of my house.

* * *

"You really care for her." I heard someone say behind me.

I had been standing on Luna's porch for about an hour now. It was dark, but it didn't bother my wolfy eyes.

I turned to Scar. "Yeah, I do."

"She likes you." Scar said simply.

She came and stood next to me, lighting a cigarette.

"You do know that is bad for you, right?" I shot at Scar.

"Whatever." She said, sounding like Luna. "I told Shawn it would have been better if he shut up. Too bad he never listens to me. Sometimes I think he loves that damn Honda more than he loves me. Luna has her faults and her history, but the girl is different now. I like this new Luna."

Scar looked at the stars which faintly twinkled. I couldn't help but let my eyes follow her gaze.

"Luna will be okay. So will Paul, I guess. I just wish that the two of you would stop messing around and get together. It's clear that you like Luna, and I know she likes you." Scar said as she killed the end of her cigarette. "Let me know what you decide. And please decide before I leave."

"Look, I like Luna. But she made her choice and I made mine. This doesn't change anything. I don't care that she was a ho sleeping around or that she messed around in drugs. She's still the Luna I met when she came to La Push, attitude and all." I almost hissed, but I forced my tone to be lighter.

Scar headed in with a last smile, leaving me alone with what she had said.

"She'll be back." I said to the night air. "She has to come back."


	21. Pain and the Unexpected

**A/N**: Welcome to my first update of 2010!!!!! :D With a new year comes some plot twists and surprises... Oh, I wonder What will Luna do next?

Hope ya'll wolves are having a great New Year. Share some of that new year love by dropping me a line ;) Or a review would be nice...

Some changes, people. Once school starts I'll be updating less :( Yes, I know. It sucks. But I'm picking up a subject in my last year at school, so my ass is going to be kicked until I catch up 2 years of work as well as do this years work (Kill me now!!!!!) So wish me luck for that. Ya'll will know first when I have a nervous breakdown. But that's only in ten days, so I'll try and write as much as I can before I am sent back to my final year in High School.

Anyway, enough of my stuff. Enjoy Luna's story!

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

_I was on the beach. Which was strange since I was miles away from La Push. I wore a short skirt and a loose top, no shoes. The wind caught the fabric and my long hair, pulling it away from my body. The weather was cold and misty, not a hint of sunlight anywhere. The ocean was swirling, waves pounding the rocks. Everything was quiet. So quiet that I didn't feel at ease. Even the waves seemed to make no sound as they hit the beach._

_I looked at the dark water and watched an angel emerge from the depths. His short hair was black from the water and his eyes were red. The smell of the angel was so sweet, so sharp that it burnt my nose. His skin was pale white, like fresh snow or pure granite._

"_Neil." I whispered._

_Suddenly the clouds burst open and he was standing in a ray of pure sunlight. His skin shone, beautiful like white granite with chips of diamond in it._

"_Luna." He said with a smile._

_He walked out of the water towards me. For the first time I noticed he only wore a pair of ragged black shorts. It looked great against his pale skin. His body was more defined, his muscles as hard as rocks. The sunlight followed him as he walked over to where I was. I suddenly unfroze and was walking towards him. The water from the ocean brushed against my feet, cool and relaxing._

_I walked into Neils arms and he kissed me._

"_I love you, Luna." He said, his lips moving to my neck._

_Suddenly, I felt his teeth rip into my neck and pain burning through my body. In the distance, I could hear a wolf howling._

_

* * *

  
_

I woke up in the middle of the forest. In the distance I could hear pained howling.

This wasn't strange since I had run away from La Push. I was a few miles out of town, somewhere close to Seattle. Next to me, in the grass, was Jake's bike. The Harley Sprint was a beautiful bike. I would have to acquire one for myself. Maybe once I got back to California I'd invest in one. I had crashed here because the area was secluded. I could phase quickly if I needed to. I hadn't grabbed my phone or any money before Jake offered me his bike, so I couldn't try to find a room.

I heard it again. The sound that had woken me up. The dream still spun around in my head as I heard the wolves howling.

"Oh my word! Shut up already!" I yelled.

I sat in the grass, sobbing into my knees. Suddenly I felt something wet against my neck. I turned my head to see a chocolate coloured wolf sitting next to me.

"Hey, Quil." I said, hugging him around the shoulders.

He rumbled softly, like he was telling me everything was going to be okay. I stroked his muzzled like he was an over sized dog. I was sobbing quietly as Quil laid his head in my lap. I could cry into his shoulder, and I smelt the wonderful wolfy smell that was Quil.

We must have been like that for about an hour. When I finally lifted my head again, the clearing was filled with wolves. Sam and Jake were human and Paul was hanging back, also in human form.

"Luna?" Sam said to me.

"Go away." I hissed into Quil's fur.

I felt arms around my body and Sam picked me up.

"Go home." He said to the wolves.

They turned with a last look at me. They ran in different directions, but the main goal being La Push.

"Jake, ride your bike home." Sam said. "Paul will stay with me."

Jake nodded and picked up his Harley. With a quick touch of my hair, he got on the bike and sped away. I shifted closer to Sam, tears till running down my face.

"Send him away." I whispered. "Please, Sam."

Paul heard me and growled.

"Paul." Sam said.

I heard clothes tear and running. Running in the direction of Seattle instead of La Push.

"Oh man." I sobbed as Paul's departure clicked. "I'm such a fuck up."

"You are not a fuck up, Luna." Sam said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he broke up with me after this." I sobbed.

My chest hurt and I was gasping for breath. Sam put me down and I huddled into the grass.

"Oh my... Oh my word!" I gasped, unable to breathe.

"Luna." Sam said, kneeling down next to me. "It's going to be alright."

"Fuck that." I muttered into the grass.

"Nobody will find out. I put an order on Paul and Jake. They won't tell or even think about what happened." Sam said, his fingers brushing my hair.

I sniffed and sat up. "Really?"

"Sure, kid." He said.

I stood up by myself and I began to walk with Sam.

"Do you want to turn into wolf? It'll be quicker." He said.

I looked over my shoulder. "No. Not really."

"Okay." Sam said. "I understand."

He gaze followed mine as we tried to look for the grey wolf who was hidden in the forest. The grey wolf who was in pain.

* * *

"Luna!" My aunt said as I walked in the door. "I was so worried!"

I rolled my eyes. "I just needed a couple of hours to get my head on straight."

"Mrs Ateara." Sam said, giving her a look.

She headed outside with Sam. My uncle put a hand on my shoulder before he headed outside. It seemed like now every one in La Push knew my dirty little secret now.

"What? Does every one fucking know now? Even my parents?" I screamed at him.

"Luna." My uncle said, giving me a hug. "It's okay. You're mom and dad don't know."

I sobbed into his shoulder for a few seconds before I pushed him away.

"If you want me, I'll be in my room." I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Sure." He said. "Take all the time you want."

"STOP BEING SO FUCKING UNDERSTANDING!" I yelled. "Scream at me! Kick me out! Ground me! Just fucking well do something!"

"Luna." My uncle said in the same calm tone.

I threw my hands into the air and walked into my room. Once I was inside, I slammed the door behind me. I went to my cupboard and grabbed my bag. I began to pack my stuff into the bag, just throwing it in and not bothering to fold anything.

"Luna?" The voice came from my window.

It was close to three in the morning and I was in a bad mood. I threw my window open.

"What?" I yelled into the night. "I don't wanna know!"

Paul sat on my windowsill. He looked pale and tired.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Like you care." I said, taking a strap and pulling it on my left shoulder. "See ya."

He was suddenly in front of me. He grabbed the bag, ripping it from my shoulder. I slapped him across the face.

"You aren't going any where, Luna." He growled, touching the cheek I had hit.

I picked up my bag again and hit him with it.

"Watch me." I challenged.

I threw my bag out the window and followed. I picked up my bag in one hand and ran for the trees. I just past the first few trees and was hidden from veiw when a large grey wolf stopped me. My body surged with heat and suddenly I wasn't human anymore.

I lunged at Paul's throat. My wolf strength and speed made me feel a little better. Paul and I fought hard until we noticed there were other minds.

_Hey, Jake._ Quil thought. _Twenty bucks says Luna's gonna win._

_You wish!_ Embry said.

_Make it thirty._ Quil said.

_Fuck off, little puppies! _I hissed at them.

Paul swiped at my shoulder. I heard the tear of flesh and then felt the sting of pain. I smelt the warm, rusty smell of blood.

_Oh, hell no. Don't tell me you just scratched my shoulder._ I snarled at Paul. _You're going down._

_**Enough**_. Sam's alpha tone shot down my spine.

_Go away, Sam._ I hissed. _This is my fight._

_**I said enough.**_ Sam commanded.

I growled, but kept silent.

_Luna, change back._ Sam said, his alpha tone gone.

_No._ I said and began to run.

My mind was full of images of California. The clubs I used to go to, the guys I used to make out with. It all flashed in my mind but the pleasant images were cut short by a stabbing pain in my right hind leg. I howled in pain.

_Sorry, Luna_. Paul thought._ I'm so sorry._

_I'm going to __**KILL**__ you! You stupid fucking dog!_ I yelled.

_Luna, change back to human_. Sam said, his tone desperate.

_I can't. _I hissed back._ I'm too fucking angry to._

_Paul. _Sam said.

Paul faded out first and the rest of the minds followed until all that was left was Sam and my pounding head.

_Gosh. I feel like hell._ I muttered.

_After the day you have had, I'm not surprised._ Sam laughed.

I shook my head. _Man, I'm so tired._

Flashes of my dream passed through my mind.

_Another nightmare?_ Sam asked.

_Yeah. But it's different._ I let out a breath, not wanting to talk about my newest terror._ I think I'm calm enough now._

I changed back to human. Quil was standing near me with a large towel. I wrapped it around my body. Quil held another towel to my bleeding leg.

"Great." I muttered.

Sam came out of the trees wearing a pair of dirty shorts.

"Let's get her to the house. Dr. Cullen should be here soon." Sam said, picking me up.

Quil kept the pressure on my bleeding leg. He looked at my shoulder and conflict played across his face.

"My shoulder is fine Quil." I said, cradling my arm to my body. "It will be healed in a few moments. I'm fine."

I bit my lips, because my leg was still in pain. Little spikes of pain came from my shoulder, but the pain from my leg was drowning out anything else I might have felt.

"Are you going to kill Paul?" Quil asked as we walked into the house.

"Maybe." I said, keeping my cool.

"I'll get you some clothes." Quil said, heading to my room.

When he came back, he handed me a knee high skirt, some underwear and a one shouldered tank top. With a little help, I quickly got dressed.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch. It had been about three minutes after Quil an Sam had brought me in. Jake walked in, followed by a handsome man in a white doctors coat. The man had the palest skin I had ever seen. He was tall and blond. His eyes were the strangest colour. I think they were topaz, but I couldn't be sure. I gagged when I smelt him. He smelt overly sweet and it burnt my nose and throat.

"Hello. I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen." He said to me.

My bottom lip jutted out and I was sure I looked like a sulky child. I crossed my arms, ignoring the pain it cause in my neck and shoulder. Not that I couldn't help it, but I was in the mood to have a long, fat sulk.

"Thanks," Jake said. "I really appreciate you doing this for me. Carlisle, I would like you to meet Luna Ateara."

"Whatever." I said, gazing at a spot on the wall.

"Well, Luna. Jake tells me you have several scratches on your shoulder and a wolf bite on the back of your leg." Doctor Cullen said.

I looked at him, the shock clear on my face. "You... You know about werewolves?"

Quil smiled at me. "He's a vampire, Lu."

I was shocked, looking from face to face. Jake seemed to be smiling and Quil rolled his eyes. Sam's face was carefully blank.

"Now, let's start with the leg." Doctor Cullen said.

"I'm sorry." I said. "Just... Wow. Would you mind not working here?"

"Sure, Miss Ateara." The doctor said.

"Kitchen?" I suggested.

"Sure." The doctor agreed and Sam carried me to the other room.

"Can you please send them away?" I asked the doctor. "Please?"

Sam looked at me, betrayal and shock etched into every inch of his face.

"Let's go." Jake said, pulling the two other wolves out with him. "Fell better, Lunny."

I waved carefully as I turned to face my vampire doctor.

* * *

**A/N**: I bet you didn't see that bomb shell coming!!!! :)

Anyway. The Cullen's are here for a visit. I should mention Scar and them are still in La Push, they just took a break (Read: looking for Luna in Port Angelus) because they don't know about the wolves. And who can resist a good party away from depro Luna and her crazy boyfriend?


	22. Healing

**A/N**: Hey my party people! Hope the new year is treating you well ;) The next chapter is the New Year's party. Should be fun ;)

Shout out to my lovely reviewers. You guys rock my socks off! I trust you'll let me know what you think (This chapter is awful, but it needed to be done. Why, yes. I do hate my own work... Why do you ask?)

Special props to MAYYY who rocks my world cuz. Team-teddy-bear-hugs-by-emmett, cuz dur. My team right there ;) And the usual people who comment, you rock so hard cuz you where there from the start. You're input has given me great ideas, epic fails and many laughs. If you love this story, or if it just makes you smile when you have a crappy day, then my job is done! :D

Anyway, like always I can see you are board of my ramblings. So read, enjoy and drop me a line. Tell me what you would do for Luna's New Year Party!

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

I sat on the kitchen counter. The vampire doctor took some supplies out of his medicine bag and began to clean my leg wound.

"Doctor Cullen?" I asked.

"Please, Luna. Call me Carlisle." He smiled at me.

"Doesn't it bother you?" I said. "I mean, there is all this blood and doesn't it make you feel... well, thirsty I guess."

He laughed. "Years of practice, and werewolf blood doesn't appeal to me and my family."

I looked at his eyes, shocked. "There are others?"

"Yes. My family and I consider our lifestyle to be like that of a human vegetarian." He smiled at me. "We only drink animal blood."

I gazed at his eyes, confusion clear on my face. "Why?"

"We choose not to be monsters." He said. "Others of our kind..."

"Wait. You mean there are more out there? Gosh, I thought Sam was bluffing just to get us to do patrol." I said. "Do they all look like you do?"

"Yes. Sort of." He got out some bandaging. "Paul didn't do much damage. He just hit a vein, not an artery. I'm not giving you stitches because you are healing fine by yourself."

"It's going to hurt, right?" I sighed.

"Give it a few hours and you'll be fine." He said, moving onto my shoulder.

"When you say the sort of look like you, what do you mean?" I said quietly.

"Others of our kind, the ones who drink human blood, have red eyes."

I gasped and the angel of my nightmare came back to my mind.

"Red?" I said. "You are sure?"

"What did you see, Luna?" Carlisle asked.

I hung my head. "It's just a dream."

"Tell me about it." He said. "You can trust me."

"There was this guy, back home. His name was Neil. I've been having dreams about him. The newest one is one I had in the forest. He walked out of the ocean and sorta looked like you. His eyes were different."

"They were red?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said, looking at my shoulder.

Carlisle was cleaning the scratches. The injury was turning into scars now and movement wasn't so painful.

"You know it was just a dream." He said as he finished my shoulder. "Maybe something Sam said stuck in your mind."

I nodded. "It's just a dream."

Carlisle brought out a torch and shone it in my eye. He did the same thing to the other eye and a thought hit me.

"How did you get here so quickly?" I asked.

"Jacob called me when they first found you. He wanted to make sure you were fine. Which you are." He smiled at me, giving me a hand.

I took it, surprised by the coolness. I hopped of the counter, landing on my good leg.

"I was sure Jake hated you and your family." I said. "What changed?"

"You know Jake liked Bella, right?" He said.

"Isabella Swan? Yeah, I know that." I said bitterly, my bottom lip jutting out.

"Well, after you came to town, the two of them decided to be friends." He said, giving me a meaningful look. "Jake is a really good friend to her."

"Isn't she dating some other guy?" I said.

I had never really paid much attention to Bella conversations. They were stupid if you asked me.

"Yes. My son, Edward." He said.

"No way!" I laughed. "Another vampire? Gosh, that must of killed Jake!"

"Actually, he and Edward are friendly now." Carlisle said.

"No freaking way!" I said with a laugh. "The guy steals his girl and suddenly they are all buddy buddy. Why?"

"Let's just say some things change." The doctor said with a smile. "Just like I will be your doctor from now on. I have a feeling you'll need one."

I smiled as I rolled my eyes. "Thanks."

At that moment my friends burst into the kitchen. Scar was hugging me while Shawn apologised for everything. I hugged them back, laughing. Cami was almost crying.

"I'm okay." I said, touching Cami's cheek. "I really am."

"Oh my word, Luna." Shawn said. "Don't ever do that again!"

"You gave us such a fright." Scar said. "We were looking for you in Port Angelus."

I smiled. "It's okay. I won't leave again."

I heard someone clear their throat behind me and I turned. Paul stood in the door way, his arms behind his back. He was dressed in black jeans and a white shirt.

"Hey, Luna." He said.

"Hey, Paul." I said, stiffening.

He pulled out a yellow rose. The petals were shot through with red.

"A two tone rose?" I said. "I love those kinds of roses."

"I'm sorry, Luna." He said softly.

I smiled. Moving away from my friends I walked into Paul's arms. His lips touched mine.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I said, putting my arms around his neck.

"I get why you didn't tell me." He smiled. "How's your leg doing?"

"It's good."

"And your shoulder?"

"Healed."

My friends moved closer because we had been whispering. Paul and I moved apart, but his arm stayed around my waist. It felt comfortable, like I was home.

I kissed Paul again. Shawn gagged and Cami rolled her eyes. Scar just laughed as we headed out of the kitchen.

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

"Thanks for visiting, Carlisle." I said.

"It's a pleasure, Jacob." He said. "Luna will be fine."

I nodded, my gaze moving to the kitchen. Luna was in there making things right with her friends. Paul walked past me with a nod and I saw the rose he had hidden behind her back.

"Well, looks like I'm still the best friend." I said. "Too bad."

Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder. "She'll come around."

I smiled at the good doctor. "Sure, sure."

"I better go." Carlisle said. "See you sometime."

"See ya!" I said as he headed off to his car.

I left the house shortly after, planning on doing patrol. Once I was out of sight, I stripped and tied my shorts to my ankle. The heat spread down my spine and I headed deep into the forest.

_Sorry, Jake._ Quil said.

It's okay, I guess.

Suddenly my mind was filled with party plans.

_Are you sure Luna wants a New Year's party?_ I asked.

Quil smiled. _Sure she does. And you are going to make it special._

I shook my head, running the familiar paths around La Push.


	23. New Years

**A/N**: Hey my people! Life has been hectic with going to see my old friends, going to movies with cute guys (Too bad he's my older brother...) and now going to some wild life thing tomorrow. Maybe I'll get luck and see a wolf ;) (Wrong country, Ken!)

Anyway, this is the New Year Chapter... Next up, more crazy fun times with Luna and Jake. Maybe a dash of our favorite Cullen boys. The part in italics is a dream... So yeah.

Shout out to 00StupidLamb00. Honey, I love you to bits! :) Freak, I never knew anybody could review as much as you can. Shit! You make my day ^_^

xxlilmiztrublexx, my newest reviewer. You rock ;) Jake deserves to be alone is how I feel, okay? ;) No, not really (Ha ha ha)

jacobblackismineduh, Team-teddy-bear-hugs-by-emmett, MrsHaleee, BrokenAngel16KL, klutz586, cindy92, .twilight17 and jblc77. You guys are the reason Luna lives on. Carry on the awesomeness and keep dropping me lines. Or else Luna dies! (I'm being serious. I am already planning her death and it's pretty painful) ;)

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

"Jake!" I giggled. "Where are you taking me?"

His warm hands were over my eyes and he led me through the forest. I didn't trip over anything because my wolf senses were that good and Jake was being careful to keep me on the path.

"Come on, Jakey! It's New Year's eve. I wanna go out." I said.

He laughed. "You are out."

"Yeah, out in the forest."

I smelt the salty tang of the ocean. The sound of waves were coming closer and closer.

"Are we heading to First Beach?" I asked, remembering the first time I went there.

"Yes." Jake laughed. "This time, try not to burst out of your clothes."

I laughed. "Sure. Just don't make me angry."

"How long have you been here?" Jake asked.

"Six months?" I said.

"Feels longer."

I sighed. "Yeah. It does. It feels like I should have been here my whole life."

"Whatever." Jake said, sounding like me. "Come one, you're walking too slow."

I picked up my pace. Suddenly the sound of my footsteps changed. From the crunch of dried leaves to the scraping of rocks against each other. Jake's hands moved away from my eyes and I looked at the beach. Everyone I knew was standing there, waiting for me.

"Surprise, Luna!" They called.

"A party? For me?" I laughed. "Thanks guys. Ya'll are amazing!"

Paul walked towards me and I went into his arms. He buried his face in my short hair. I inhaled his smell, one that was so different from Jacob. Paul smelt like pine and soap.

"Quil was behind all of this." Paul whispered.

"I better go thank him." I whispered back, listening to Paul's heart beat.

Paul chuckled and I looked up at him. He smiled at me and I smiled back. We were just about to kiss when Quil burst our little private bubble.

"Hey, lovers." He said. "It's a party, not Luna's bedroom."

I blushed and took a step away from Paul. He took my hand in his and we went to Quil. I gave my cousin a one armed hug.

"Thanks for the party." I said. "It's really great."

"Wait till you see what we're doing later." He said with a wink.

"Well, it has nothing to do with fire works." Scar said, walking up to me. "You know what it does to dogs, so it's effect on the local wolf population is sure to be disastrous."

I looked at some of my fellow pack members, biting my lips. They looked as if they were holding in their own laughter. Paul's arms had tightened around me.

"Paul, honey." I said. "Can't breathe."

Paul loosened up a little and I held him tight.

"Well, let's get this party started." Quil said.

A familiar song began to play. I looked over to a table where my iPod and speakers sat.

"Scar!" I laughed.

Scar took my hand and we began to dance in the fading light. Others began to join in and soon the night air was full of laughter and music.

* * *

"Three, two, one!" We all yelled at midnight. "Happy New Year!"

Scar and I turned up the music and started dancing.

"This party is insane!" We yelled together.

Most of the night had been about eating and dancing. There was some talking and sharing of stories about the past year. Mostly it was just a bunch of teens having a good time.

At about two in the morning we began to put our sleeping bags around the fire. Paul had chosen a spot near me and it seemed that my friends were giving us some space.

Everyone began to drift off. Paul had put his arms around me and I tried to fall asleep.

_It was jumping in the club. The speakers pounded and I was dancing. Suddenly the club was quiet, but everyone was still dancing, carrying on the party. I turned, my gaze traveling over the club._

_The crowd parted. Neil walked up to me, a predator smile on his lips. His eyes were bright red._

"_Luna. My love." He said, his cool voice smooth as silk._

_He touched my face._

"_Neil." I whispered._

_His lips lowered, touching mine._

"_Come home, my love." He said._

_His lips moved to my neck and my eyes flew open._

"Oh, crap." I said, massaging my neck.

I was early morning and we were still on the beach. I shrugged Paul off me and slipped out of my sleeping bag. I grabbed a hoodie and pulled it over my head. I walked away from where we were sleeping and found a log to sit on. Alone, I watched the sun rise on a new year.

"Fucking happy new year, Luna." I whispered. "To the same shit, just getting worse."

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

It's true what they say about New Year's day. It's like the whole world disappears and everything is quiet. We had camped out on the beach, but I had woken up early. Luna was sitting on a log a few feet away from out make shift camp site. We nodded at each other and I helped her up. We began to walk, hand in hand down the beach.

"That was an awesome party." Luna said once we were a distance away from the pack.

"Yeah." I replied.

For a few moments we were two normal teenagers, young and in love.

"Jake." Luna whispered. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah. I love you too." I replied.

"But I love Paul." She said, her voice louder this time. "I'm sorry, but we can't be together."

I took her face in my hands. "Luna, as long as you want me around, even if it's just as your friend, I'll be here."

Luna sniffed. "It's not fair on you."

"I know." I said, breaking away.

I had walked about four steps when I realised Luna wasn't walking with me. She stood at the edge of the water, her eyes distant and filled with pain.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head and looked at me. Without a word she began to walk again, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. I followed, drawing level with her.

"Jake, do you think you'll ever imprint?" She asked quietly.

"Maybe. One day, I guess." I replied. "Don't you?"

Luna scrubbed her face with her hands. She looked very old and tired.

"No. I don't." She said.

"Still hung up on Neil?" I asked softly.

She picked up a stone, turning it over in her hand. She threw it into the ocean, watching it cause ripples on the glassy surface.

"Would you be able to move on after something like that?" She asked. "I mean, I get that Bella hurt you. She used you during a time where she was in pain."

I looked at Luna, her face torn.

"I have forgiven Bella." I said. "She is a good friend now."

Luna closed her eyes and I saw a tear run down her cheek. She took my hand again and we walked along the edge of where the ocean met the land. Luna examined my hand in hers, turning it over every so often so that she could examine another aspect.

"I wish things turned out differently." She said. "I wish I could be good enough for you."

"You are amazing, Luna." I replied. "I wish I was good enough for you."

She let go of my hand and turned away. "I'll run patrol. I'm sure Sam and the rest of them are too tired to do it. See you later."

I watched as Luna walked to the trees. I heard a wolf howl in pain.


	24. One Last Adventure

**A/N**: Hey people! :D We are doing something different now. This is my "Guest Author" chapter. So send me your ideas for Scar and Luna's "Last Adventure!" Winner will be credited in the next chapter, but I'll add a little Luna spark to your idea.

Rules: No Cullen's or other vampires.

No imprinting on wolves. Wolves can't be revealed.

No Neil. No ending things with Paul.

Way drama between Jake and Luna will be loved by all ;)

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

The two weeks Scar and Cami had stayed in La Push went so fast. There was cliff diving, parties, crazy shopping trips and just general fun. It was sad to see the time pass, but in some ways I was glad to see them leave so I could go back to my normal life. Well, as normal as my life was in La Push.

Scar and I were walking on the beach. She was talking about something, but I wasn't really listening.

"We only have tomorrow left. Then we leave." She said, finally catching my attention.

"Sure Cami is happy about that." I snorted. "Quil's been asking me how much longer he has to put up with her."

We laughed. Cami had been chasing after Quil for a few days now. Quil was less than interested in her because she really wasn't his type. There was also the wolf thing to take into a account. We didn't want another "Leah" problem on our hands, so it was my job to make sure Cami kept her distance from my cousin. Except I didn't think Cami would turn into a wolf so I had no idea what the meant by a "Leah thing." But Quil might imprint on someone one day, and that would mess up my friendship with Cami. So, to say in short, I was on Quil's side.

"What would you say to one last adventure?" I said with a sly wink.

"What's on your mind, Ateara?" Scar asked.

I laughed at my best friend. "You'll see."

Scar shook her head. "I better get back to the house and pack."

I chuckled in an evil way. "Are you sure Shawn isn't doing it for you?"

She flashed me a smile. "You know how men are. They can't do anything."

I shook my head. "Go. _Before_ he messes up your expensive clothing."

She waved at me as she walked to the parking lot. She had the keys to my bucket of rust and I saw a flash in her eyes. She missed her Aston Martian Vanquish.

I spent some time walking on the beach, trying not to think about Neil and the dreams. I tried to focus on something, but Neil had become like a splinter in my mind. The pain he caused was under my skin and I couldn't seem to get it out.

I wasn't watching where I was going, but suddenly there was an arm around my waist. I was brought back to reality with a jolt.

"It's a little late for a swim." Jake said in my ear.

I pushed him away before I spat at him. "What do _you_ want?"

"A lot of things." He said and something sparked in his eyes. "Mostly, I want one last adventure."

I blew air out of my mouth. "So? You heard. Big deal."

"Sam is worried about what you are planning. He wants to know who is going with you and what you are planing on doing."

"Scar, Cami and Shawn. I don't know what we are doing yet. Maybe a hike?" I said.

"Remember, they can't find out about us." He said, his face hard.

I stuck my tongue out at him. I didn't like this bitter Jacob.

"I'll remember." I said. "Don't you trust me?"

I began to walk away, like I had done a million times before. But, for once, Jacob was not going to let me take the easy way out. He grabbed my arm and spun me around, pulling us close together. I could feel his breath on my lips and face.

"No, I don't trust you." He said softly.

I was aware of how close we were, how tightly he was gripping my arm. I pushed him away, giving us the distance to breath and clear our heads.

"Fine. Don't trust me. I'll take Paul." I replied.

"Not good enough."

"What?" I said. "Do you want the whole freaking pack there?"

"No." He smiled. "Just me."

I huffed.

"Fine. See ya." I spat at him before I stalked off.

As I walked to the forest I was sure I could hear Jake laughing.


	25. Guest Author and Falling

**A/N:** The winner of my competition is......... *Drum roll!*

musicluver9001!!!!!! *The crowd goes wild!!!! Yeah :)* The ideas are hers but the story itself is mine... Woo hoo! We make a great team ;)

Enjoy, my wolf children ;)

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

It was dawn when I walked into Luna's house. Luna was in the kitchen making food.

"What's the plan for our last adventure?" I asked.

She growled at me and threw a knife at my head. I caught the blade mid air and put it on the counter, away from her.

"Go away." She hissed.

"Hey. Come on now. Don't be such a grouch." I said with a smile.

"I can't believe you invited yourself along on this trip. I don't need you here!"

"Look, Luna. It's not safe for you to be alone with them, especially with the way you and Paul loose your temper."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

She turned back to the counter, making sandwiches.

"That's a lot of food." I commented.

She slammed her hands on the counter and turned to me. She faked a smile.

"Yes, well. Because of you, Quil is tagging along." She spat. "Embry as well. Eight freaking people when I was only expecting four."

"Okay. So there will be a few more people than expected." I said. "What's the big deal?"

"Oh yeah. I just love spending time with the wolves." She rolled her eyes. "Freak! I might never see my friends again and your going to ruin the last chance I have to spend with them. The last freaking time I get to be a normal human."

She turned away, but I grabbed her elbow. I pulled her close and held her in my arms.

"I'm sorry." I said. "It's going to be fine."

She pulled away and scrubbed her face.

"Make yourself useful." She said, flicking me with a dish towel.

I helped her make sandwiches as she packed some other food. Scar and the rest of the family came into the room as Luna began to make breakfast.

"So, what's the plan?" Scar asked.

"Eat first." Luna giggled, handing Scar a plate of food.

Next she handed her aunt and uncle plates of food and cups of coffee. Luna took her own cup and took a long sip. Everyone ate quietly, waiting for Luna.

"What?" She said, aware of the eyes on her. "Do I have something in my teeth?"

Scar laughed. "We want to know what you are planning."

Luna winked. "Just a hike in the forest and maybe a little cliff diving."

"Sweet!" Cami said. "I like cliff diving."

Shawn touched Luna's shoulder. "You sure?"

"Yeah. I won't jump because I know how Scar feels about heights." Luna said. "I'll stay with her and you guys can enjoy yourselves."

I saw a look of gratitude flash over Scar's face. Luna winked at her as she began to clean up.

* * *

We began to walk in the forest. Luna had the bag full of food while Shawn carried the cool drinks. Luna held Paul's hand as they walked through the trees. Scar was hanging on Shawn's arm, kissing his shoulder every few moments. It was a kiss of ownership. Cami walked with Quil, trying to get him to hold her hand or something. He threw me some begging looks. Embry walked with me, laughing quietly at our friend.

Cami began to sulk and hung back. I followed.

"This sucks." She moaned. "It's not fair!"

I looked at Cami. "Why?"

"Luna is gone for six months and she finds someone. Scar is always around Shawn." She huffed, in a manner very similar to Luna.

"And your point is?" I asked.

"Quil doesn't like me."

"So? You're leaving soon."

Cami rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever. Oh, Embry."

I shook my head and walked with Quil. Luna glanced over her shoulder and shot me death looks. I shrugged and she looked as if she would flip her hair if it was still long. As it was, she managed to pull it off with her chin length hair.

We got to the spot Luna was heading for after a few hours of walking. It was in the wood, far enough away from the town for it to be quiet. Wild flowers grew in the clearing and you could hear the ocean near by. It wasn't out usual jump point for cliff diving, but the jump site was still pretty wicked.

Luna laid out the food she had made on a blanket. Every one began to eat as Luna took a short walk in the forest. She had been gone for about half an hour when I decided to go look for her.

She was standing at our jump point. Her eyes were closed and the wind was pulling at her hair and clothes. A tine, glossy trail ran down her cheeks.

"Hey." I whispered. "Are you alright?"

She dried her tears and sniffed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, still not trusting me.

"If you really were fine, you would be back there with your friends, enjoying the little time you still had left with them."

"I guess you're right." She said. "Why aren't you with Cami?"

"What?" I said.

"I saw you were talking to her. Quil says she was flirting with you."

I looked Luna over carefully. Suddenly, it all fit together.

"You're crying over me, aren't you?" I said, a laugh playing on my tone.

Luna sniffed. "No."

"You so are!" I accused.

"So what if I am?" She said. "You should mean nothing to me. Instead I'm wasting my time, standing in a forest away from my friends, crying over you. Gosh, what if Paul saw this? He would dump me for sure!"

I walked over to her and held her. She sobbed into my shoulder.

"Damn it!" She growled. "I just want to go back to California."

"I'm sorry." I said. "I'm so sorry you can't go back."

She pushed me away. Once again, she turned her back on me.

"My life used to be simple. That was until you came along." She whispered into the wind.

"Luna." I said.

She was dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. She spun suddenly.

"Jake, it's never going to happen."

Suddenly the soft rock crumbled beneath her feet. She feel back, off the cliff and into the ocean.

"Luna!" I called.

Quil was at my side, Paul a few feet away.

"Did you just push Luna off a cliff?" Quil asked.

"Quil. I did not push your cousin off the cliff." I said calmly.

"Says you! Pusher!" Quil accused. "Good job, Jake. Luna is so going to leave Paul for you after that one!"

Paul growled at me. "Did Quil just say what I think he did?"

"Er? Say what now?" Quil and I said with a glance at the other.

"Dude, if the humans weren't here, I would so kill you right about now." Paul hissed at me, shaking violently.

I felt the energy in my hands, causing them to shake. The anger built in my veins and I struggled to stay cool. Paul was breathing deeply, trying to keep his head.

Quil coughed, catching our attention. "Has everyone just, like forgotten that Luna fell off a cliff? What are we going to do?"

I looked at Quil. "Get the humans home." I said, "Bye."

With that I jumped off the cliff. Behind me I could hear Paul cussing me out in a way that would have made Luna proud. He jumped off the cliff, following me. I dived into the water, and Paul followed. Together we swam through the water.

"Luna!" I called.

"Luna!" Paul shouted.

"You stay above and look for her." I shouted at him. "I'll go down."

Paul nodded at me and called his girlfriend again. I took a huge lungful of air and dove into the water. I opened my eyes once I was below, scanning the murky sea water for the girl I loved. I was under for about ten minutes before my lungs began to protest. I made my way to the surface and looked for Paul.

"Any luck?" I called.

"No."

"Keep looking!"

I took another breath before I dove under. I scanned the water, getting desperate. Luna was nowhere to be found. It was a few moments before I needed another breath when I saw it. I swam over to Luna and pulled her to the surface.

"Get her to the beach!" Paul called behind me.

I kicked off my shorts, changing into a wolf. I managed to get Luna on my back and to the beach. Once there, I changed back to human form and tried to do CPR. Paul came up next to me, chucking my wet shorts at me. We swapped around as I quickly got dressed.

Luna began to cough, so we turned her onto her side. She whimpered with pain.

"Shit!" Paul said. "Her shoulder."

I looked her over quickly before I whispered. "Her leg."

Paul nodded at me and I ran into the forest. That was when Luna began to scream with pain.

_No time_, I thought as I howled into the air. _There is no time._

I began to run to Forks and Sam phased in.

_What happened? What's wrong?_

_Luna._ My mind was just a whisper.

I let Sam see everything as I gained more speed in the direction of Forks. The run seemed to cut the twenty minute drive to shreds. First I hit Bella's house, hoping to find a vampire there. For once, luck seemed to be on my side.

_Edward! Call your dad!_ I screamed in my mind. _Luna is hurt._

I heard talking inside and the sound of someone pushing buttons on a phone. Soon Edward was outside, talking quickly into his phone. Bella came over and stroked my muzzle.

_No time. There is no time for this!_

Edward put a calming hand on my shoulder. "She'll be fine. Carlisle is heading up there now."

I looked at him, seeing the truth and warmth in his eyes.

_I'll die if I loose her._

"Go back." Edward said. "Do what you can."

I nodded and turned to Bella. She hugged me and I turned back to the forest. I ran back to La Push, faster than I had ever run before.

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

I didn't know how I got here. I was talking to Jake one moment and suddenly I was falling. All I remember was being in extreme pain, then the pressure of water on my body. Everything after that was blurry.

I was on the beach, Jake's lips to mine. I wanted to kiss him, to tell him it was going to be alright. Jake turned into Paul and he stroked my wet hair, trying to calm me. Some one was screaming and it sounded pretty close. There was pressure on my left shoulder and it caused me massive amounts of pain. I couldn't feel my legs and my lower back hurt like a bitch.

Jake was back. So was Quil. Voices mixed in my head, but nothing clicked. The warmth of the werewolves was replaced by icy cold. Cold hands touched my head, my wrist. I was picked up by these icy hands. A smooth, velvet voice matched these hands. It was saying that I would be fine, that this was nothing.

I felt the bones in my leg break again, pain clouding my mind. The pain grew worse and worse, but it caused me to pass out. The cold blackness was a relief.

* * *

I sat in a wheelchair in the Seattle airport. Carlisle had told me in private that I had dislocated my left shoulder and broken most of the bones in my lower leg. They had begun to mend before he had seen them, so he had to break most of the bones all over again so that they set right. The bones would knit, but it would take days to heal. There was some serious spinal damage and I wouldn't be able to walk for a few weeks. So I had to be pushed around in a wheelchair.

Scar was walking next to me as Sam pushed. We were saying our goodbyes quietly. Shawn and Cami were off to give back the rental car.

"I'm sorry it ended so badly." I said.

"It's cool, kid. Maybe you'll come to California when you feel better. You could use some sun." Scar teased. "I'll miss you."

My best friend scooped down and hugged me. Shawn and Cami popped up, each giving me a hug. Sam had moved away to give me some privacy.

"Think about what I said." Shawn whispered. "It would be great to have you home."

"Keep Embry warm for me." Cami shot with a wink. "Or Quil. Damn, the La Push boys are _hot_."

I giggled. "Bye, people! I'll miss you."

Shawn kissed me on the cheek, followed by the girls.

"Stay safe." Scar called.

"Will do."

Sam came back to my chair and handed me two cups of coffee.

"You know who I feel like?" I commented.

"Who?" Sam replied.

I sipped my coffee. "Billy. Jake's dad."

Sam shook his head. "You'll be fine."

I smiled, handing him his coffee. "I'll push for a while."

"Did you enjoy having your friends here for a few weeks?" Sam asked as he walked next to me.

"Yeah. Except... Except it wasn't the same. They are the same, but at the same time they are different. I'm different." I sighed. "Let me go with them."

"No."

"Sam, I need to go. Please. All I'm asking for is a week. I'll come back, I promise."

"Do I need to make it an order?" Sam asked. "I said no."

"Fine." I said. "Fine."

Sam put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Luna. I know you want to go home."

"Whatever." I said, shrugging him off.

"Luna. Please don't leave." Sam said quietly.

I stopped pushing my wheelchair, my back to him. "I won't. Not right now."

Jake came to mind. I shuddered at the image of his face. I really didn't want to hurt him anymore than I already did. There was also the little problem of my aching back and not being able to walk.

"Good." Sam said quietly. "That's good."

"Gosh. Do I get the feeling you would miss me if I left?" I teased.

Sam laughed and punched my good shoulder lightly. "Sure, Luna. Whatever helps you sleep at night."


	26. Meeting the Cullen's

**A/N**: Hi ya'll! Here is my deal. Get me to 100 reviews and then I'll post the next chapter. :D I know there are at least 6 people out there who love me! :P

Anyway... We would like to welcome I Made Out With A Rockstar... Dude, I swear this person could be like, my sister or something. Swing by her (? correct me if I'm wrong... I don't think guys review this story :P) stories. She is really good.

Shout out to the crazy people who review almost every time. You guys rock! But Kennedy could use some more love, so don't be afraid to drop me a line. I don't bite (much!).

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

"Billy! Jake!" I called as I wheeled up to the Black household.

"Jeesh. Slow down, Luna." Paul said behind me. "I can't keep up with you in that damn chair."

I laughed, pushing myself to the stairs.

"My only enemy!" I said. "Stupid stairs."

Paul laughed and picked me up. He carried me inside and placed me carefully on the couch. Paul rushed out to fetch my chair.

It had been two days since I had fallen off the cliff. My spine still wasn't healed properly and I had an appointment with Doctor Cullen today.

"Jake!" I called.

Billy rolled out of the kitchen. "He'll be here now."

"Cool." I said with a wink.

We began to compare wheelchairs like they were cars. Paul came back with my chair and put me back in it so I had some mobility. Billy and I decided that before I could walk again that we needed to have a wheelchair race. As we made the final plans, Jake walked in.

"It's the pusher!" I said, teasing. "Thanks for letting me fall, Jake."

Jake came over and dumped the bag he was carrying on my lap. I began to dig through the brown bag as Jake pushed me into the kitchen.

"Oh my word! Chocolate!" I said.

I pulled out the slab and began to open it.

"No, Luna." Jake said, snatching it away. "Mine."

"First you push me off a cliff, then you deny me chocolate! What kinda wolf are you?" I said, pretending to be angry.

"You're going to hold it over my head forever, aren't you?" He asked, handing me some chocolate.

"As long as there is sweets involved, then yes." I said, sucking the chocolate. "Gosh, this is really good."

Jake laughed. "Stop eating and help me."

I picked up a carton of eggs. Like a child I began to throw the eggs at Jake. He caught them, making sure none of them broke.

"How do you date her?" Jake asked Paul as he walked in.

"At times like this," Paul said, looking at the eggs. "It's easy."

"Oh really?" Jake said, throwing an egg at Paul.

This continued for a few moments. I joined in, laughing. It was a miracle that the eggs didn't break.

"Guys," I said. "Still in a chair here. Don't I have to go to Forks?"

Paul tossed the eggs at Jake. Jake cleaned up as Paul came over to me.

"Bye." He said, kissing me.

"Paul." I whined. "Aren't you coming?"

Jake and Paul traded a look.

"Nope." Paul said. "I'll see you later."

"Coward!" I called after him. "They won't eat you!"

Jake came behind me. "I'm going to go get dressed. I'll be back now."

I pushed myself around the kitchen. I picked at some food, my mind traveling else where.

"Ready?" Jake said, walking in.

"Sure." I pushed myself out of the kitchen.

Jake waited by the car, so I glared at him. He laughed and came up the stairs.

"The mighty Luna has a weakness." He said.

"Yes. For chocolate." I said. "Stupid stairs."

Jake picked me up carefully and put me in the car. He folded up my chair and chucked it in the back his car. He slid in behind the wheel and drove us to Forks. Jake was quiet for a while, but then he began to speak.

"Lu, I'm so sorry." He said.

"For what?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"If I hadn't made you upset that day, you would still be able to walk." He said, his tone sad and angry.

"Jake..." I started.

"No, Luna." He replied. "Don't say it."

We were almost in Forks now.

"Jake. I would have fallen, even if you hadn't been there. I was lucky that you were there otherwise I would have drowned. I know I tease you about it no end, but it was my fault I fell." I said. "I was too close to the edge, even before you came to look for me."

"Luna..." Jake said, shaking his head.

"No!" I shouted. "You are not going to take the blame for this!"

We sat in awkward silence until we reached Bella's house. Jake killed the engine and we sat there for a few moments.

"Jake." I whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry we're in this mess."

"Lu, it's not your fault." He said, throwing the door open.

He walked around the car, taking my wheelchair out and unfolding it. Jake opened my door, but I sat there with my arms crossed over my chest.

"I'm not getting out." I said.

Jake leaned in. "Please, Luna."

"No."

"Why not?" He asked, anger colouring his voice.

"Until you get over this emo trip you're on, I'm not getting out of this car." I huffed.

"Luna."

"No, Jake."

"Fine, I'm over it."

"No, you are not."

"I am!"

"Am not!"

"So am!" He shouted.

I looked up at him. His face was inches away from mine.

"So am not!" I hissed.

He took my face roughly in his hands.

"Luna. For once in your life can you shut up and not argue?" He asked, his voice husky with pain and frustration.

"No." I whispered. "It wasn't your fault."

"I know." He said before he kissed me.

I was so lost in the kiss that I forgot about my back. I turned slightly and we rewarded with a sharp pain.

"Shit!" I said loudly, pushing Jake away.

He laughed. "Well done, Luna."

I huffed. "I'm in serious pain here."

That was when I took a moment to look at Bella's front door. A man stood there, watching us. His hair was copper in colour, a tone very close to that of my russet skin. His skin was pale white and I was willing to bet if I touched it, it would be ice cold.

"Shit." I whispered, wondering how much he saw.

"Jacob." The man said. "I thought I heard someone out here."

"Hey, Edward." Jake said.

The vampire came up to the car. "Need some help?"

Jake laughed. "Sure, sure."

"Hello." The vampire said to me. "I'm Edward Cullen."

"Luna Ateara." I said.

The vampire chuckled. "It's nice to meet you."

I nodded. "You too."

Jake and Edward began to talk as I was lifted out of the car and into my wheelchair.

"It'll be good to walk again." I complained. "This sucks."

"Hopefully my father will have some good news for you, then." Edward said.

I smiled. "Hopefully."

* * *

After spending some time with Edward and Bella, I got transported to Edward's Volvo. I sat in the back with Jake as Edward drove us to his house. It was a beautiful piece of architecture, with most of the house being made of glass. I was taken into the large kitchen where a beautiful woman with caramel hair was cooking food.

"Hello, Jacob." She said. "Who is this?"

"Hey, Esme." Jake said. "This is my friend, Luna."

"Hey." I said. "It's lovely to meet you."

Esme smiled and I loved her straight away. She seemed to send out love and care as she worked in the kitchen.

"Can I help?" I asked.

"No, sweetie." Esme said. "You go and enjoy yourself."

Jake pushed me out and I caught Edward talking to his mom. Bella stayed behind as well.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said, taking me into the living room.

Jake left me there before he headed back to the kitchen.

"Hello!" I yelled after him. "I do still exist! I'm paralysed, not dead!"

Suddenly my chair was moving. A vampire with short, dark hair was pushing my chair into another room.

"Don't say another word." He said.

"You're kidnapping me and I don't even know your name." I said with a small laugh.

"I'm Emmett." He said. "And I'm playing a prank."

I laughed. "Cool. Can I be let in on the plan?"

"Well, so much for not talking." He said. "Jacob went to go get my other brother and his wife, Jasper and Alice. I'm hiding you for awhile and they need to find you."

"Cool." I laughed.

I was hidden in a room that had a huge wooden desk and bookshelves full of books. Emmett had let go of the chair and I wheeled it around the office.

"Wow." I whispered. "This room is amazing!"

"Will you be fine here?" Emmett asked. "I'll come back for you soon."

I laughed. "Sure, sure. See ya."

The vampire sped out of the room and I looked at some paintings. In a few of them I could see Carlisle and in others the rest of his family. There were three vampires I didn't recognise. One had long blond hair and a superior attitude that seemed to radiate from a single photo. The other one was a blond boy with a pixie of a girl with spiky black hair.

"Are you doing okay?" Emmett said, coming back into the room.

"Yeah." I said, my eyes going back to the picture. "Who is she?"

I had pointed out the beautiful blond. I knew I was beautiful, but this girl made me feel average.

"That's Rosaile." He said. "My wife."

"Congrats." I said. "She's a real beauty."

Emmett laughed. "Sit tight. I'll be back now."

Once again I was left alone. I could hear Jake, Bella and the rest of the vampires arguing downstairs. Emmett had run so fast to get me up here that I hadn't really noticed the stairs.

"We can smell her, Em." I heard Edward say.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Where is Luna?" Jake asked.

"I don't know."

I smiled. Deciding to play my own prank, I wheeled out of the room and into the hall. I found a bathroom and went in, locking the door behind me.


	27. Hide and Seek

**A/N:** Okay, so I'm not doing my best work right now. I just kinda wanna get chapters out before school starts. Which is on Wednesday. Lucky me :P So yeah. It's just bridging and stuff till I get to where I want to be. The drama, the boys (Hint: There is a new character comming soon... And he's so cute!) and the heart break. I promise better work once I get into the whole "Back to hell (I mean school)" thing. I know these chapters are hell (because they are hell to write) so just drop me a line or a smile.

So enjoy my rubbish and lack of ideas. I can't wait till I get to the chapters I want to do. They are going to ROCK, I promise you that... Think, Emmett with pink hair.

Shout out's to I Made Out With A Rockstar and her awesome stories. Go drop her a line, people ;) Oh, and the guys and girls I'm missing... Such as MrsHaleee, jacobblackismineduh, jblc77, klutz586, BrokenAngel16KL, cindy92, twilightsagalvr, 00StupidLamb00, fan#1 and .twilight17. Come on! Kennedy needs some of your love!

Peace! :)

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

I was still feeling pretty bad about Luna's accident. The kiss hadn't helped at all. It only made me feel worse. Needing some breathing space, I left Luna in the Cullen's living room. My plan was to find the rest of the Cullen family so that I could introduce them to Luna.

I walked back into the kitchen where Edward held Bella in his arms. Once, not so long ago, that image would have hurt me. But that was before I met Luna. Luna, who was with Paul. That really hurt, more than anything Edward and Bella did.

Edward looked at me, hearing my thoughts.

_It's okay._ I thought. _I'll be fine._

He nodded. "Carlisle will be with you soon."

"Thank, man." I said.

Alice came in with Jasper.

"Hey, Jacob." She said. "Figured you would be here."

I laughed. "The future went away?"

She smiled. "Yeah."

"Anyway. I have someone I would like you to meet."

"Really?" Alice said, a smile bursting on her face.

"Yes. She is in the living room." Edward replied. "Be nice."

Alice took her husband's hand and bounced into the other room. She came back a few moments later, confusion evident on her face.

"There was no one there." She said.

"WHAT?" I yelled. "Where did Luna go?"

We all headed into the living room. It was empty.

"Paul is going to kill me!" I said.

Emmet was walking down the stairs at that point.

"Yo, guys. What's up?" He asked.

"Where is Luna?" I growled.

"Who?" He said.

I looked at Edward. He shook his head.

"A girl. In a wheelchair." I said. "Smells really bad?"

Something flashed in both Edward and Emmett's eyes.

"Damn it, Emmett." Edward said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Where is she?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." He lied smoothly.

I growled. Jasper was sending calm to me, playing with the emotions in the room.

"All right!" Emmett said, crumbling under Edward's glare and Jasper's manipulation. "Gosh, she's fine!"

"Where is she?" I growled.

He sighed and turn, walking up the stairs. "Follow."

I rushed up the stairs and soon I was in step with Emmett.

"What did you do to her?" I growled.

"Oh, relax man. She's fine." He said, waving me off.

We stopped at Carlisle study. The door was closed.

"She's in there." Emmett said, flicking the door open.

I looked around the room.

"Are you telling me she turned invisible?" I said. "Because I really can't see her."

Emmett's face fell and he looked really worried.

"I left her in here!" Emmett said, panicked. "I swear I did. Besides, how much trouble could a girl in a wheelchair get into? She's in a house full of vampires!"

I shot him a look and turned to Edward.

"Relax." Jasper said. "We'll find her."

I bit my bottom lip, holding myself back from attacking Emmett.

"Em, Jazz and Alice. You go look outside." Edward said. "We'll search the house. Luna can't have gotten far. It's not like she can phase into a wolf right now."

I rolled my eyes. "You really don't know Luna. We told her not to phase, so that's probably what she did."

"Alice, look for a crippled wolf." Edward said. "Or a crazy human girl in a wheelchair. Either way, let's find her."

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

I sat in the bathroom for about ten minutes. I could hear movement, so I decided to sneak out and give Jake a fright. I turned the knob on the bathroom door. The knob rattled and broke.

"Fuck!" I yelled. "Hey! Can someone get me outta here?"

"Luna?" Jake called back.

"No. It's the tooth fairy!" I replied. "Of course it's me!"

"Luna." Jake said, laughing.

"I'm stuck!"

"Really?" Jake laughed. "Well done, Lunny."

"I swear the the higher powers. If I could walk right now, I would be out there kicking your ass, Jake!" I said. "Now get this damn door open!"

* * *

It took the vampires and Jake about ten minutes to get the door open with minimal damage. Once I was out, Jake took me down to the kitchen. Esme had made chocolate cupcakes.

"Here you go, honey." She said, giving me one.

"Thanks." I said around a mouthful of chocolate.

Jake sat on the arm of my wheelchair, eating his own cup cake.

"These are really good." I said.

Carlisle walked in at that pointed. He walked up to Esme and kissed her.

"Aw!" I said. "That's so sweet!"

Jake elbowed me in the ribs.

"And how is my favorite patient doing?" The doctor asked.

"Well, we played hide and seek." I said. "Then I got food. Food is good. When do I get to walk again? I owe Jake an ass-kicking!"

Carlisle laughed. "A few more weeks and you'll be fine."

The others began to filter out so Carlisle could give me a check up. Edward stayed behind.

"I won't tell your boyfriend about that little kiss." He said with a wink.

"What?" I yelled.

"I won't tell Paul you kissed Jake and liked it." He said.

Stupid vampires. I swear, I will kill him if he says anything. I can't believe he saw it! And how does he know about Paul?

"Jake told me." Edward said.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled. "Did you just answer my thoughts?"

"What's wrong, Lu?" Jake said, rushing in.

"What... Edward... Thoughts... Paul. What the hell, Jake?"

"Luna. Relax!" Jake said, his hands on my shoulders.

"No, Jake! What else have you been keeping from me? Oh my gosh, can they all read my mind? Oh my word, that would be bad!" I said, in a flat panic.

"Calm down, Luna." Jasper said.

Suddenly I felt really calm. Like, the scary kind of calm.

"Oh my word." I said, wanting to cry. "What's going on, Jake?"

"It's okay, Lunny." He said, "Jasper is just calming you down. It's his gift. Alice can see the future and Edward can read minds. There is nothing to be afraid of. It's alright." He said, touching my face.

I nodded. "It's fine. Let's get this over with."


	28. True Nature

A/N: Yo my people! Kennedy is really feeling the love! Give me some more or else I won't be able to sit through school anymore. :P Seriously.

Anyway, a warm welcome to: chelseycullen who thinks I'm amazing... Thank you! :D and to .you

So, read. Enjoy. And think: If I don't get reviews, Paul and Luna are getting married next chapter with Emmett as their minister! (jblc77, that one is for you! Enjoy.)

* * *

**Paul's Point of View**

Some mysteries need to be solved. There are people out there who hide things and they really need help.

Take Luna. She hasn't been sleeping well since she moved here. I could see it in her eyes. I heard it in the middle of the night when she got up and left. I heard it in the haunting tune that followed her departure. I saw it in the dark circles around her eyes.

She never said anything, but she missed California and the life she had there. Sam once told me that the only reason she was with me was because I reminded her of a part of her old life. I hoped it wasn't true, but more and more I began to doubt Luna. I had seen her kiss Jake a few times since we started dating.

She never wore the necklace I had given her for Christmas. Her excuse was that she didn't want to break it when she phased. I offered to get her a stronger chain, but she said she didn't want a collar and name tag.

I heard Jake's car pull into the dive way. I had been in Luna's room, pacing. Quil was out with the wolves and her family was waiting for news. I only went out after I heard Luna talk to her aunt.

"The doctor says I'll be fine. I should be walking by the end of next week. Maybe sooner." She said, her voice light and happy.

I came out of her room and dropped to my knees next to her.

"Hey." I said, reaching out to touch her hair.

"Hi." She said with a guilty smile.

"You smell bad." I said.

She leaned forward slightly, but I could see the pain it caused her. I leaned close to her so she could keep her back straight. She kissed me. I could taste her vanilla taste, mixed with chocolate. Her normal soap and vanilla smell was laced with the bitter sweetness of vampire.

"Does that make up for it?" She said. When I didn't reply she touched my hair softly. "What's wrong?"

_Luna, I think we're over._

"Nothing." I said out loud.

_I can't love you when you chase after Jake._

"It's really nothing, Luna."

"Are you sure, Paul?"

_No, Luna. Because it's over._

"Yeah. I'm sure."

She took my head in her arms. "I'm sorry. I know this is hard on you. But just give it a few more days and I'll be walking."

"It's fine Luna. Really it is."

"When I can walk again, we'll go do something fun, okay? We'll go to clubs and dance. We'll go out and run together. Whatever you wanna do, I'm game." She said. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I said, the words sounding hallow.

She smiled.

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

"Are you sure you don't want me to spend the night?" Paul asked.

We were sitting on the porch, watching the stars.

"It's just going to be uncomfortable." I said. "Besides, I think your mom misses having you around the house."

He kissed my forehead. "Do you want me to take you in?"

I laughed. "No, I think I'm going to sit out here for a while."

He kissed me on the lips. It was simple and soft, almost hollow and painful.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered.

"I'll count the seconds." I said.

He laughed, and it sounded hollow. "Sleep well."

I watched as Paul walked into the forest. The green of the trees swallowed him, leaving me alone in the cool night air. I must have been alone for a total of ten seconds before my aunt breezed out. Aunt Ateara was the opposite of my mom. My mom was a blond with short, curly hair. My aunt had long, black hair that was perfectly straight. My mom had blue eyes, exactly the same as mine where as my aunt had dark brown eyes. My mom was tall and thin.

"Honey, are you alright?" She asked.

"Sure, Auntie." I said.

She put a blanket over my legs.

"I'll be inside soon." I said. "I just want some time alone."

"Okay, Luna." She said, touching my head. "Sleep well."

"You too," I replied, my mind and voice distant.

* * *

_I was spun around the dance floor. The black dress I wore was long and it billowed with the turn._

"_Oh, Luna." Neil said._

_I looked into his brown eyes. My hand cupped his face._

"_I love you." He said closing his eyes._

"_I love you, too." I whispered._

_He opened his eyes. "Be with me for ever?"_

_Hie eyes were red._

"_Neil." I whispered, pushing him away._

"_Luna. You will be mine. We will be together for ever."_

_I turned to run, but suddenly I was back in my wheelchair._

"_You can't run." He whispered, brushing my hair off my neck. "You will be mine."_

_

* * *

  
_

I woke up.

I was still outside in my wheelchair. I had gotten so lost in my thoughts that I had fallen asleep. Cleaning the tears off my face, I pulled the phone out of my pocket. I went down the list of numbers until I found the person I wanted.

"Doctor Cullen?" I said when some one answered the phone.

"Luna? What's wrong?" Carlisle said.

"Can... Can you please... send someone to the treaty line to.... to come pick me up?" I said between tears. "I'm not feeling so good."

"Alright. We'll be there soon." He said before the phone went dead.

I cleaned my tears up as best I could before heading inside the house. I tore a scrap of paper and wrote a note.

_Dear Quil._

_Please tell Sam I needed some time to think. I haven't gone far and I will come back. I haven't gone to California, so please don't try to look for me. I'll see you in a few days._

_Love, Luna._

I placed the note on the fridge with a magnet before I headed out.


	29. Fear and Future

**A/N:** I know it's short. I know it's crap. This is the point where I don't care (Yes, I had a bad first day... Stupid new class thing :P). Because next chapter is AWESOME! And I would know ;)

Thank you for your reviews. Welcome to Luna and Paul's wedding ;) All planned by Alice!

Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

I wheeled myself down past the treaty line. The air had a slight chill to it, but ever since I became a wolf I hardly noticed the temperature anymore. I wondered what it would be like if I ever did go back to California. Would I feel the heat, or would it be like the cold? Not affecting me because I had such a high body temperature.

I saw a black Mercedes drive up and I waved. The car stopped and the vampire doctor got out.

"Hey, Jasper!" I said, seeing his son climb out the other side.

"Hi Luna." He replied.

"Thank you for coming, Doctor Cullen." I said.

"It's a pleasure, Luna. What's wrong?"

"The dreams I told you about. They are getting worse." I said.

"Luna?" I heard someone say behind me.

"Shit." I mouthed before I turned.

"Luna, what are you doing out here?" Jake said.

"I'm not feeling well." I said. "Doctor Cullen said he would help me."

"Jake, why don't you go home and fetch your car?" Carlisle said. "I'll quickly check on Luna and then you can take her home."

Jake nodded and strolled back to La Push.

"Carlisle." I said. "Can Alice see Neil?"

"No. His future is too tied up in your for her to see." He answered honestly.

"Is there anyway to find out if he is a vampire?" I asked. "Please. I just have a feeling something... something is wrong."

Carlisle nodded. "If you think something is wrong..."

"I do. Is there anything you can do to help me sleep?" I said. "These dreams are starting to hurt and they are making me sick."

He nodded. "Jasper."

The young blond came over to my side.

"Luna." He said touching my shoulder. "Just relax."

I smiled. "Sure, sure."

He smiled a brilliant smile. I was so calm and distant that I didn't feel the warm arms around my waist. A cool hand brushed over my cheek, slipping me into darkness.

* * *

I woke up in my own bed.

The sunlight streamed in. For once it wasn't raining, but the sunlight was still tainted by clouds. Jake was sitting at the edge of my bed, reading a book.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, yourself." He replied.

I shook my head and laughed. For once, I felt things might be alright.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

"Luna is still having the dreams." Carlisle told me. "I'm afraid they are getting worse."

"Do you think she can see the future?" I asked.

"No. I think it might have something to do with the strong bond she had with him." Carlisle said. "He is still atached to her some how. Alice can't see his future. But then she doesn't even know who he is."

"Is there anyway to make sure that Neil isn't a vampire?" I asked.

_I don't know._

"We can't leave. Not after last time." I said, closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose.

Images of Bella and her pain the last time I left hit my mind.

"Luna believes they are just dreams. Maybe they are nothing more than that." Carlisle said. "Besides, I think the wolves can protect her."

In my mind I could see Luna. Still in a wheelchair. Still unable to walk. The same image was in Carlisle's mind.

"Sure." I said, walking over to my piano. "Maybe it's nothing."

I began to play a tune on my piano, some tune I had heard in Luna's mind. The music was haunting and sad, but at the same time it was relaxing. It was surprising the affect the wolf girl had on my family in such a short time.

It was like she was one of our sisters. Esme and Carlisle treated her like a daughter. There was something, maybe it was because of the whole Bella and Jacob thing, that made Luna part of my family. Maybe it was because she had accepted Carlisle as her doctor.

My fingers began to play out the tune that Luna held so close to her heart. The music was tragic, yet beautiful.

"She's going to be fine." Jasper said, watching me play.

"I know. I just can't help but think it." I replied, my fingers never breaking rhythm.

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

Days past. Things changed, like the seasons.

I began to get some feeling back in my lower body. Carlisle hoped to have me walking by the weekend.

Life was slow, mostly because I stayed home out of the public eye. The pack was spreading around a story that I had gone home to visit my parents.

I raced Billy and lost. Paul seemed to be distant. Jake still spoke to me, but there was an edge. It was like a raincloud on a sunny day. Nothing fitted.

Why could I never have a normal human day? Did I ever get normal human days?

Since I moved to La Push, my life became anything but normal. I got kidnapped by a vampire and forced to play hide and seek. I turned into a huge dog and broke my spine, preventing me from turning into a dog. Sam made it clear I was never going back to California. The dreams were getting worse. I would wake up after Neil bit me to find blood on my neck and torn skin tissue. It would heal before anyone saw it, but it was still there, night after night.

There seemed to be something holding me back, something keeping me from being happy.

I wondered if I would ever be able to be me again.


	30. Baby Steps

**A/N**: Welcome to CHAPTER 30!!! :D

In celebration of this, I am starting a new Fan fiction! It is called "Interview with a Cullen" (Yeah, yeah). This is your chance to have your questions about Luna and the rest of the La Push boys answered. And your host will be....... Edward Cullen! Because you can't lie to Edward. Our first guest and victim is none other than...... KENNEDY STRIDER CULLEN!!!! :D So, what ever you wanna know about Hidden Aces, you can ask. Or even if you just wanna know my shoe size!

Any way, we would like to welcome.... NO ONE! Just the same people, time after time after time. I love you guys!

I lied. Our newest friend is EmbryForMe4 and chelseycullen. Welcome to the family and I hope you stick around for the ride. Things are about to heat up in the land of La Push!

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

It had been a week since I had fallen off the cliff. It had been a week since I saw my friends from California. It had been a week since I was last a wolf. Things had changed in that time, like how close I had gotten to the Cullen's or how Paul and I hardly spoke anymore.

It was early morning when Quil helped me out of bed and into my wheelchair. My legs still felt funny, but the main test would take place today. I would try to walk for the first time since my accident.

My family was making a huge deal out of this. The whole pack was going to be there to support me as I took my first steps.

"Luna?" Quil said, pulling me out of my thoughts and back to the real world.

I touched my cheeks, feeling warm tears there.

"I'm fine." I lied. "Just nervous."

"I get it." He said.

My cousin hugged me, whispering to me that it would be fine.

"Sure, Quil." I said. "It's going to be fine."

He kissed my cheek. "Good girl."

I laughed. "Since when was I your dog?"

Quil laughed, picking me up and putting me into the car. Uncle slid in front and turned the car on. The engine purred like a kitten. We drove to Sam's house, my fingers nervously entwining in the fabric of my shirt.

No one quiet knew what today would hold.

* * *

"Luna!" Paul said.

He opened the door for me, helping me get into my chair.

"Not much longer now." I said, smiling at him.

He leaned forward on the arms on my chair. He kissed me softly, but once again there was an edge to it, like he was hiding something.

"Come on." He said, picking me up in bridal style. "Let's get you inside."

Quil walked behind us with the chair. Once we were inside Sam and Emily's home I was put back in my chair.

"Oh my word!" I said loudly. "I will _not _miss that."

Billy smiled at me. For the first time I took in the whole crowd and gasped. Every one seemed to be here, from the Elders of the Tribe to someone I had not expected to see here.

"Grandpa Quil?" I said, seeing my dad's father. "Oh my word! You came!"

I was smiling, taking everything in. My grandpa came and hugged me.

"I'm so proud of you." He said.

The other Elders looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you." I said.

My grandfather and the other wolves moved away as doctor Cullen came forward, Edward and Jasper at his side. In Edward's arms was Bella, the love of his life. They looked so happy together, like it was their own perfect fairytale.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked.

I took another look around the room. I saw all the faces and the hope that sat there. They all had such high expectations for today, ones I wasn't sure I could meet.

Suddenly I was afraid.

"I... I can't." I said, holding in tears.

I pushed my chair through the crowd, tears falling like rain. I couldn't go far, so I locked myself in the bathroom.

* * *

"Luna?" The soft knock came with the voice.

The voice belonged to Jacob, and it was an unwelcome visitor.

"Go away!" I yelled.

The eyes still streamed, but I tried to think of other things.

"Lu, honey. What's wrong?" Jake said.

"I don't wanna talk to you." I sobbed. "Just... just go already."

"Jacob, I think I better talk to her." I heard Edward say.

"You sure, man?"

"Yes. Go back to your friends and family." Edward said. "We'll be with you soon."

I sat quietly, not wanting to talk.

"It's okay, Luna." Edward said. "I understand."

_How could you? Did you not see that they are all waiting for me?_

"Yes, I did."

_And if I fail, then what? Will they stop being proud of me?_

I heard Edward place his back against the door. He slid down, sitting on the floor.

"You're family will always be proud of you. Your past doesn't matter to them. It never did."

_Even though they know I'm a whore? Even though I made mistakes?_

"It makes them love you more."

"How would you know?" I chocked out.

"They love you, Luna. Jasper can feel it and I can hear it. Just look around and you'll see it." Edward replied.

"What about Paul?"

"He loves you. Just not in the way you think he does." Edward replied.

"What if I can't walk? What if I let them all down?" I whispered.

"You could never let us down. Just take the first little baby steps. You can deal with the rest later." He said. "We'll deal with it later."

I opened the door and dried my face.

"I think I'm ready." I whispered.

"You'll do fine." Edward said, touching my cheek.

We headed out to face my family. Together.

"Well, here we go." I said once we were back with my family and friends. "One little baby step at a time."

Paul offered me his hand.

"Sorry, Paul." I said. "Would you rather let Jake and Edward help me?"

Paul took a step back and my friends each gave me a hand. One of my hands gripped ice, the other gripped fire. I looked at each of my friends.

"We'll be here." Edward said.

Jake and Edward gripped my elbows and lifted me up. Paul pulled the chair away as Edward and Jake lowered my feet to the floor.

"Baby steps." Edward said.

In my mind, I could see myself dancing. I was in a ballet studio. My black hair was in a bun and I wore a black leotard. The black ballet shoes were tied up my legs and calves with a crossing of black satin. In my mind, I could hear the hauntingly calm tune of a piano. The same song I loved to play.

_Will I ever be able to dance again?_ I wondered.

"Baby steps, Luna." Edward said. "Let us get you walking before you plan on dancing again."

I smiled as the boys let go of my arms. I supported my body by myself, my back still hurting slightly. The pain was fading. Jake and Edward stayed by my side.

I bit my bottom lip and raised my left foot. I put it down in front of me and took the next step.

* * *

Carlisle could see no permanent damage and I could walk fine by myself. I was allowed to go back to school without anyone needing to know about my little accident.

Paul was a little upset that I had Jake help me instead of me asking him. I made it up to Paul by letting him sleep with me in my bed again. We spent most of the night before I went back to school heavily making out. Paul went home early the next morning so that I could shower and change. When he came back, we ate breakfast together and he drove me to school.

For a few moments it felt like we were back on track, like nothing was wrong between us. We were just two kids in love. We spoke and laughed, something that had been missing for a while.

"I love you, Luna." He said suddenly, taking me by surprise.

"I love you, too." I said, leaning over to kiss him.

The edge seemed to be gone and the kiss was sweet. Paul broke away, focusing on driving. I could see the smile on his face, one he was trying to hide.

"What?" I said. "It can't have been that bad."

"Do you know how good you taste?" He said. "It's like vanilla and bubble gum."

I blushed. "You're such a wolf!"

"Would you have me any other way?" He asked.

Paul found a spot and parked. We stayed in the car for sometime, talking. He had taken my hands in his. The warmth was calming.

"We better go to class." He said, kissing me one last time.

Paul got out the car and went to my door. He opened it and gave me his hand.

"You're mom raised you well." I said.

Paul pulled me into a hug, pushing me back against his car. I felt like I was home, like he was protecting me. His scent took me over. He smelt like soap, musk and pine. The smell was sweet and warm, like he planed it just for me. Somewhere in his masculine scent I could smell a hint of my spicy vanilla perfume clinging to his clothes.

My short hair curled around my features as Paul lifted my face to his. He reached over to brush it way, his lips grazing my chin and my cheeks. He kissed the tip of my nose.

"Stop it." I said playfully. "We're at school!"

"So? When did that matter to you?" He said, kissing my neck.

I laughed, pushing him away playfully. "Okay! Okay, let's just get to class!"

Paul took my bag as well as his. He wrapped his arm around my waist as he walked me to my first class. I snuggled into his shoulder, happy to call him mine. But the peace was short lived as I heard a familiar voice somewhere behind me.

"Oh my word! Luna?" The voice called after me.

I turned, not believing what I heard. I couldn't believe what I saw. My hand raised up, to touch him. To make sure he was real.

"Nate?" I whispered. "Nathen? What are you doing here?"

* * *

**A/N**: Oh, Nathen. You're so fine! You're so fine you blow my mind! :D

Ha ha ha, and if you review, I'll give you a hint about our new mystery man!

So, press the green button. It's good for your health (And it helps me blow off homework!)


	31. Nathen

**A/N**: Luck number 31! Thank you for the support and love, people! :D I'm a happy little Cullen girl ;)

Shout out to some awesome people: jblc77. Paul is yours. We accept this fact. Thanks for kicking my ass about homework (which I still haven't done... :P Bleh. Stupid English!) You are my inspiration on a daily basis!

crazy-forever, TheRealMeghan and caleb's babe... Hi guys and girls! This is Hidden Aces. Keep reading and I promise action, romance and heart break!

To the others who always review, you guys rock my socks! This chapter is for you.

GO TEAM NATHEN! :P Love you, who ever you are!

And finally. A reminder to review. It's good for your health, people! :D

* * *

**Last time on Hidden Aces**

_Paul took my bag as well as his. He wrapped his arm around my waist as he walked me to my first class. I snuggled into his shoulder, happy to call him mine. But the peace was short lived as I heard a familiar voice somewhere behind me._

"_Oh my word! Luna?" The voice called after me._

_I turned, not believing what I heard. I couldn't believe what I saw. My hand raised up, to touch him. To make sure he was real._

"_Nate?" I whispered. "Nathen? What are you doing here?"_

_

* * *

  
_

**Luna's Point of View**

I took a deep breath and cleared my mind. I had taken some steps away from Paul, closer to the boy I once knew and loved.

Nathen had ice blond hair, short and messy. He was tall and muscular, very fit from the hours he spent at the gym and surfing. His dark green eyes were hypnotic, as if he could see into every corner of your soul. His red lips were pulled up into a mocking grin, one that he always wore. His skin was a golden tan from the hours he spent surfing. All the girls wanted to be with him back home.

All the girls except me.

"Nathen?" I asked, knowing it was pointless. "What are you doing here?"

"Relax, babe." He said, winking. "I'm here to get an education."

"You can get one back in Cal, playa." I said, my speech patterns from California coming back with out me even thinking about it. "We don't want you here."

To make this point clear, Paul came over and wrapped his arms around my stomach. Paul's warm lips touched my neck.

"Well, _honey_." Nate spat in a sarcastic tone. "If this prison is going to take in a skank like you, what makes you think they won't want me?"

My hands were shaking really badly. The heat was burning up my spine, threatening to change and rip Nate to pieces. Paul pulled me closer, kissing my hair. He whispered calmly to me, his fingers touching my face.

"Relax, honey." He said, turning me away from Nate. "Let's get you to class."

I spat at Nate's feet as Paul dragged me to my first class.

* * *

School finished with little trouble. Paul waited outside my last class for me and we headed to the student parking lot, hand in hand. I got into his car and Paul drove me to work. Since Nate was in La Push, Paul had taken it on himself to protect me from doing something I would regret.

When we go to the workshop, Paul opened my door and helped me out.

"I could get used to this." I said, kissing my boyfriend lightly. "Carrying my books, making out and having doors opened for me. It's like I'm back in California."

Paul pushed my back against the car door. "Don't go back. Please, stay here."

He kissed me, his fingers meshing into my longer hair. He pulled me closer and I could feel his fast heart beat beneath my hand. The kiss was urgent, almost begging.

"Wow." I said, gasping for breath. "I should threaten to leave more often. You kiss better when you want me."

Paul pushed away, still holding my hand. He walked with me into the shop. Leah was already there, sitting on the counter banging her feet on the wood. I rolled my eyes as I headed behind the counter and into the office. I changed my shirt and headed out to do my shift.

Paul and Leah hung around, half helping and half keeping me company. We were talking about something when I spotted Nathen walking in.

"Who is that?" Leah asked, drooling over him.

"He is off limits." I said, cleaning an engine part. "You are not even allowed to talk to him, Lee. Nate and I... have history."

Nate walked past and waved.

"Hey, Lu." He said, grinning in a cocky manner.

"Fuck off." I said. "We don't need _your_ type in the shop."

"I see you haven't lost your California tone." He said, stopping.

"You know,_ Jonathan_." I spat at him. "The more I time I spend with you, the more I like my dog."

Paul smiled and leaned over the counter to kiss me.

"You never had a dog, bitch. Have you told pretty boy over there about us?" Nate said, raising an eyebrow.

"No." I muttered against Paul's lips. "You never came up."

"I'm touched you think so little of me." Nate said.

I pulled Paul closer just to spite Nathen. Paul and I parted. With a final squeeze of Paul's hand I headed to the car area, my back to Nate and my friends.

"Whatever, Luna." Nate called after me. "I'll get just what I needed and they I'll leave. I guess your parents were wrong to send your Vespa up with me. Along with some stuff from Scar and Cami."

I spun around quickly. "WHAT?"

"It's outside..." Nate started.

Before anyone could say anything I was outside next to the Vespa. The paint job was as I remembered it. Lime green with thin white stripes. My fingers brushed the perfect paint job, still smooth after all this time. Scar and I had taken good care of the Vespa when I was in California. I had never been in a crash with the Vespa, not even a little accidental scrape on the paintwork. The scooter still looked like new.

"Oh my word!" I said, climbing on.

"You're welcome, Lu." Nate said, leaning against a wall near me.

"Thank you!" I said.

He threw me a pack of smokes. "Go take off for a while. You're friends can watch the shop for you while you're gone."

I pulled out all the smokes and tossed the empty pack back at him.

"I have work." I said.

"Baby, don't diss me like that." He said, tossing me a lighter and the keys for the Vespa. "You know you want to go for a ride."

I pocketed the things he had given me and walked away.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" He said.

I faced him, "Please."

"Oh, you know how I like it."

"Forget it, playa. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work."

I flicked my shoulder length hair at him as I walked back into the shop.

* * *

"What was that about?" Paul asked when I came back in.

"A desperate attempt to get it on?" I suggested. "I don't know."

"Who was he?" Paul asked.

"An ex boy friend." I said. "Whatever. It doesn't matter."

Nathen walked back in at that point, a sly grin on his face. I saw something flash in his eyes so I glared at him.

"Wow. Another ex boyfriend." Paul said. "Any more I should know about?"

"Yes, there was..." Nathen started.

"I will kill you right here." I shot at Nate. "Paul, honey. I did have a life in California."

"So, Luna. What do you say to me and you hooking up?" Nathen said.

"How about not? I have a boyfriend." I spat at my ex. "There is a very good reason we are over."

"Aw, come on, baby." Nate said and winked. "You were my first."

"And not the last. So leave." I said.

Suddenly I smelt the burning smell of petrol and smoke. A car rumbled, sounding sick. I walked out to see Sam pushing his truck into the workshop.

"What did you do to my baby?" I said.

I walked over to the truck and stroked the paint.

"It's not your baby." He said.

I tied up my hair and rolled up my jeans. I opened the engine and looked inside.

"I think we might need to give the battery some juice and maybe an old change." I said, getting to work.

I pointed Sam into the shop to speak to Paul and Leah while I worked. For a few moments I blocked Nate out of my mind and focused on the mystery that was Sam's truck.

* * *

"So?" Sam said at the pack meeting later that night. "Tell us about Nate."

"Well, you see. I don't think it's any of your business." I said.

"Just tell us." Paul said.

* * *

_I was about twelve at the time, but probably closer to thirteen. Scar and I had just learnt how to sneak into clubs and get drunk. I was on the dance floor with a random stranger._

_That was when I saw him._

_I had met Nate when I was six, but he had left town when his parents split._

"_Hello." I said seductively, leaving my dance partner hanging._

"_Luna?" Nate said. "Is that you?"_

"_How did you get into the club?" I asked._

"_My dad owns it." He smiled. "Aren't you a little young to be here?"_

"_Do I look like it?"_

_His eyes traveled up my body. I was always tall for my age and I had developed breasts early. My long hair was tied back and I wore a short skirt and a tight top that showed most of my stomach._

"_No." He said. "You could pass as twenty."_

_I brushed a strand of hair from my face, "I know. You're not that bad looking yourself."_

"_Can I buy you a drink?" He asked._

_

* * *

  
_

_The next morning came and I woke up in a strangers bed._

_The white sheets covered my body and I was naked. I was alone in the room._

"_Hey." Nate said, coming back in._

_He wore nothing but a towel and his hair was wet._

"_Oh my!" I said. "My head hurts like a bitch."_

"_Welcome to the land of hangovers." He said._

"_Did we...?" I asked, looking around the room. "Did we have sex last night?"_

"_Yes." He said and my cheeks flared up._

"_How was I?" I said, self conscious._

"_It was good." He said. "For my first time."_

_I laughed. "You were my first as ! We're both so young and this is pretty insane!"_

_Nate laughed. "I think I might be in love with you. So pretty much I guess it doesn't matter."_

_He knelt on the bed and I pulled his face to mine. We kissed, first softly. Everything grew in intensity and soon I was lost in the arms of a boy._

_

* * *

  
_

_Nate and I dated on and off for about three years. He was good and he quickly learnt how to charm me. He knew how I liked things and it didn't take much to get me back with him._

_That was until he began to fool around with Candy. The stupid blond bitch began to sleep with him behind my back. Soon, other girls came into the picture and our relationship died horribly. Nate and I had never been able to be friends after that, but I had gotten over him quickly._

_

* * *

  
_

"We all knew you were a slut." Quil said, nudging me.

"Yeah, little cousin." I laughed. "I've been with more guys than you know."

"Look, it was your past." Paul said. "I get that you made mistakes, but you need to tell me these things in the future."

"Do you really want to know the things I did?" I said softly. "I'm not proud about what happened when I was in California. I'm trying to move on."

Paul kissed me. "Let's just be happy and together, okay?"

I kissed Paul back, not knowing what everyone honestly thought about me.


	32. Mistakes and Used

**A/N:** Wow. I think this was the longest chapter I have EVER written! So yeah. I love this chapter, so trash it and I'll trash your face! :P

To my crazy people: MrsHaleee, jacobblackismineduh and jblc77... You know I rock ;) And cuz I rock, you rock.

And to crazy-forever and caleb's babe, I smile and do nothing else :D

So my wolf children. Read. Review. And make me a happy little Cullen Wolf! :D

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

I sat with my iPod headphones in my ears. The song I was listening made me smile. It was raining. Again. It never seemed to be sunny in Forks or La Push. I missed the sun. The more time I spent with Jake and the vampires in Forks, the more I seemed to become part of that family.

Nate had been here for about two weeks. He seemed to avoid me, but that was fine. I really didn't want to talk to him.

Paul was playing with my hair as we watched the rain pour down. My head was in his lap and we sat outside on the porch.

"What are you listening to?" Paul said, pulling out one of my earphones.

I blushed as he put the earphone in his ear.

"Love Story by Taylor Swift?" He said with a giggle.

"Don't judge!" I said, stealing back the headphone. "It's a nice song."

"I just never figured you for something like that." He said.

I sat up. "Why?"

"Well, you usually listen to more... deeper music." Paul said. "Rock and stuff."

To prove his point, a Rage Against the Machines song began to play. Paul took my iPod and moved to the next song. Just Dance by Lady Gaga.

"You just don't seem to be the kind of girl who dreams about fairytales sand true love. You seem to be more of the risk taker. More like you would rather club and have millions of boyfriends rather than getting married." Paul said.

"Maybe you're right." I said, moving away. "I'm just a slut in your eyes, right?"

"No. I don't ever think that, Lu."

Paul wrapped his arms around me and put his head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "It seems I can never get away from my mistakes."

Paul turned my face to his. His kissed away the tears.

"You've learnt from them. That's enough for me." He said.

I smiled slightly.

"Come on, Luna." Paul chuckled. "I know you can do better than that."

I turned in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to my level. His lips touched mine and the sensation was sweet.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you, too." I replied.

He pushed me away. "I have something for you."

He pulled out a blue box. I opened it and saw that inside there were dog tags on a thick chain.

"Wow." I said, "These are awesome!"

I turned the first tag over and saw my name on it. On the second one was Paul's name.

"I love them!" I said.

"Good." He kissed my hair. "I have another surprise."

"Oh! Tell me!" I said.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Paul!" I moaned. "Please tell me!"

"You'll see." He winked as he sat down.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down next to him. His warm fingers braided my hair and gentely brushed my forehead.

"Don't you have work soon?" Paul asked after a while.

"Mmm." I sighed. "Maybe."

He laughed. The movement caused shivers down my spine.

"I like it here. Quil can fill in for me." I grumbled.

"No, Lu. Besides, I need time to set up for your surprise." He said.

I groaned as I sat up. I stretched, listening to my muscles pop. Paul laughed.

"I'll drive you to work?" He asked.

"Well, I can't take the Vespa in this weather." I said. "Sure, a ride would be nice."

I went to my room and got dressed into a pair of old jeans and a black tank top. Paul waited outside the door and wrapped his arm around me as we walked out to his car. He opened the door for me.

"So, Paul." I said once he was in the car. "Tell me!"

"No."

"Not even a hint?"

"Not even."

Paul and I carried on until we go to the shop. Paul opened my door for me and we walked, hand in hand, to the shop.

"Luna!" My uncle said. "Say goodbye to Paul. There is a car with a broken fan belt that needs to be fix and another one that needs some new tires."

"Bye!" I said, giving Paul a quick kiss. "I'll see you later."

"I'll pick you up here." He said. "Then we'll go to your surprise."

"Tell me." I whined.

"Luna!" My uncle yelled.

Paul and I shared another quick kiss and I headed into the workshop.

* * *

I threw a softball into the air and caught it as it came plunging down to earth.

I had finished work on both cars and there was on one in the shop. I was bored and my iPod battery was flat. I was planning a prank when Nathen walked in.

"Oh, crap." I said. "Not now, Nate. I'm in an alright mood and I really don't wanna deal with your shit."

"Relax, Ateara." He smirked. "I just need a part and I'll be out of your head."

We headed down the shelves, looking for the part. Once we found it, Nate turned to me.

"Thanks, doll face." He said. "Been needing this for a while."

I looked at the headlight he held in his hand.

"Bro, is there no other shop you could have gone to just for this part?" I said. "I mean, really! It's a headlight, not a gold steering wheel or something."

"Small towns don't have much and Forks is too expensive and far away."

I rolled my eyes. "You're lazy and dumb. Man, how did I ever fall for you?"

I turned my back on him and was just about to walk away when his arm caught me around the waist. He spun me and dipped me.

"This," He whispered in a sexy manner. "Is why you fell for me."

He kissed me, too quick and hard for it to be passionate or sweet. Then he dropped me to the floor. I was stunned for a second and he took the opportunity to straddle me.

"Come back to Cal, Luna." He said. "We could be together again. We would rule the school. Even the clubs. I would be your willing servant if you came back to me."

"I have a boyfriend." I said, my breathing uneven.

"Just think about it." He said, leaning forward to kiss me again.

He got up, offering me a hand. He spun and dipped me again, before spinning me into a standing position.

"You always knew how to charm a girl." I said. "That meant nothing to me. I love Paul."

"Keep lying to yourself, honey." He said. "I like that about you."

I shrugged him off as he paid for his item. I watched as Nathen walked out the door, wishing he would just walk out of my life.

* * *

"How was work?" Paul asked when he walked in.

"Boring." I said.

I had found the softball again and was throwing it against the wall.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Bye, Uncle!" I called into the office and I got a similar reply.

I picked up my bag and walked over to him. Paul lifted me up and carried me out.

"What are you doing?" I giggled. "Put me down."

Paul opened the door with one hand and put me in my seat. He took his time walking around to the drivers side.

"Where are you taking me?" I said. "I still kinda have a curfew!"

"Relax, sweetheart." He smiled and almost every part of me turned to mush. "I've spoken with your family and they say it's fine."

Suddenly I felt a little nauseous, but in a good way. Paul parked outside of his house. Once again he opened the door, but he seemed less willing to touch me. I leaned forward to kiss him, but he moved away. He walked to the house, opening the door. He didn't even walk with me, holding my hand. It felt lonely, but I still complied with what he wanted.

Inside, there was a table laid out. Candle light and pasta.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

Every part of my body felt overly sensitive, like someone had put baking soda in my blood and it had started to fizz. My head was swimming and I felt a little dizzy. My hands were trembling, but not for a phase. I was nervous.

Paul got my chair and we began to eat in silence. There was tenshion in the air and we couldn't ignore it. I finished my food and took my empty plate to the kitchen. My hands were shaking so badly as I washed the plate by hand.

"Luna?" Paul said behind me.

I turned slowly. "Yes?"

He came up to me and touched my cheek with the back of his hand. He then cupped my face in his hand, lifting my chin to him. His first kiss was soft, hesitant. Suddenly his hands were on my waist, pushing my body to his. His fingers found the belt loops on my jeans and he lifted me up. My legs wrapped around his waist and he pushed my back to the cupboard. His lips ripped away from mine, moving to my neck. My fingers were tangled in his hair and I wanted his lips back on mine.

"Oh, Paul." I whispered.

"I love you, Luna." He whispered back.

His lips were back on mine, and the kiss seemed angry and forceful. His warm hand were traveling up my back, under my shirt. He grabbed the hem and tried to pull the shirt over my head.

"Wait." I said.

I untangled myself from him and stood a good distance away from him.

"Paul," I said slowly, my voice shaking. I had caught onto what he wanted. "I'm not ready for this. Not now."

"But Nathen said you liked it." Paul said softly. "He said you'll leave me if I don't."

"Nathen said?" I said in a shill voice. "You're listening to what Nathen said?"

"He knows you better than I do." He said softly.

"NATE DOESN'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT ME!" I yelled.

"He knew you before I did." Paul said. "He said you wouldn't say no."

"What about the order Sam put on us? Does that have no affect on you?"

"I asked Sam to remove it."

"You asked Sam?" I said. "And he let you? That BASTARD! He didn't even talk to me about it first. Neither did you. I can't believe you would do something like this to me! I'm trying to be a better person and all you're doing is trying to keep me the same."

"Luna..."

"No. Don't you fucking 'Luna' me. We are _so_ over. As of now." I yelled. "I never want to see you again."

I ran outside to the forest, hot tears running down my face. I was too angry to stay human, so I began to pull my clothes off. I would come back for them later once I was calm.

I was folding my jeans when a slip of paper fell out of the pocket.

_I have a feeling you'll need this. Nate._

Underneath was a hotel name and room number.

"Fucking boys!" I yelled as my body changed.

_Go the fuck away._ I yelled in my mind._ I'll take your duty._

I felt the wolf minds fade out and I began to run. I didn't realise I was heading to Nate's hotel until I saw the sign. I growled and ran back to where my clothes were. I changed back and pulled on my clothes.

* * *

"You fucking asshole!" I screamed when Nate opened the door.

"Hello, Luna." He said, his face blank.

"Don't you fucking 'Hello, Luna' me, Nate." I growled. "I'll kill you right here."

He shoved a wine glass in my hand. "Drink."

I growled as I took a large gulp.

"Now, let's take this inside. We don't need hotel security called on us."

I brushed past Nate and grabbed the wine bottle. I took a long drink before I turned to him.

"What the fuck did you tell Paul?" I said as I slammed the bottle down on a table.

"What you wanted him to hear." Nate replied.

"That I wanted him to have sex with me? Oh my word, Nate! I'm not the slut you try to portray me as!"

"I can see you want it." He said, moving closer.

"No, I don't." My tone had lost it's anger.

"Drink." Nate said, handing me the half full bottle. "You'll feel better."

I finished the last of the wine and Nate got a second bottle.

* * *

I woke up alone and naked in a hotel bed. My head was throbbing and it took me a moment to work out what the sound was that woke me up.

Wolves. Howling wolves.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled, making my head hurt worse.

I buried my face in the pillows, craving another few hours of sleep.

"Luna." Nate said, somewhere behind me.

"Fuck off." I said into the pillow.

"Gosh, you're a mean drunk." He said. "But a wonderful lover."

"I will kill you."

"And that's the attitude I fell in love with." He said, sitting next to me.

"Be fucking thankful my head hurts like a bitch, otherwise you would never be able to have sex ever again."

"Fine. Fine. I just thought you might want some hang over medicine."

I sat up, holding the covers to my body. I took the pills and the glass of water. Nate watched me as I tried to get up. I threw on my clothes when I heard the wolves again.

"Oh, fuck off, Sam." I muttered. "I'm coming already."

"What did you say?" Nate asked.

"I said bye. See you never." I walked out of the room and headed down to the forest. Once I was sure I couldn't be seen, I phased.

_Luna._ Sam said. _Where the hell were you?_

_Oh, my higher powers!_ I moaned. _Please can we think a little less loudly?_

My head began to throb and my stomach lurched.

_Luna, turn back to human form. Jake will pick you up._

_Okay. _I muttered.

I changed back into my human form and lay on the floor. By the time Jake found me, I was crying.

* * *

**A/N**: Dun, dun dun! Stay tuned for the next episode of Hidden Aces.

Oh yeah. And press the green button. IT'S GOOD FOR YOUR HEALTH!!! :)


	33. Songs and Twists

**A/N:** I know it's short. But I have a great reason. It's called Matric and homework... Homework which I haven't done... Oh, look! My work ran away! Go team ME!

Thank you for the reviews. jacobblackismineduh, litonya(Lee-toe-nee-a)bentlee, crazy-forever, jblc77, klutz586, musicluver9001, MrsHaleee, fantasywriter11... You guys rock my socks off! Please stay loyal and you will be rewarded! :D

Read. Review. And yeah, tomorrow is GALA DAY! Which means I kinda have to do my work tomorrow... :P Bleh!

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

I didn't know how Jake got me home. I really, really didn't want to know.

My head was pounding and my stomach was churning. Once I was inside, I went to the kitchen and threw up in the sink. Jake held back my hair and stroked my forehead.

"Oh my word!" I moaned. "My head feels like it's going to explode."

Jake moved away and got some ice. He pressed it to the back of my neck and my forehead. Once my stomach had settled, Jake sat me down. He moved around the kitchen, as quiet as a ghost. My hands shook and my eyes teared as Jake handed me a warm cup of tea.

"Drink it. You'll feel better." He said.

I rose the cup to my lips, trying to suppress the trembles. I took a sip, the taste of sugar and vanilla taking over my senses. Yes, I have a thing for vanilla. It's awesome stuff!

"I can't believe they used me." I whispered. "I can't fucking believe they both used me."

"You do know Paul wasn't trying to use you." Jake said, touching my hair. "He was just trying to make you happy."

I scrubbed my face with my hands once I put down the cup. My head still hurt and I felt like I wanted to barf.

"Whatever." I said. "Nathen used me."

"Now that I won't argue with."

"But then what's new? Nathen uses me all the time."

Jake hugged me. "It's going to be alright."

"I hope so."

* * *

I lay on my bed, huddled up. All I wanted to do was sleep until all this shit had blown over. Too bad the powers that be would not allow me this peace.

"Hey, Luna." I heard Paul say from my window.

I didn't even bother to move.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, sitting next to me.

"No." I whispered.

"I heard about Nate." He said bitterly. "I'm sorry I couldn't be the one you wanted."

"I think in some way that counts as date-rape." I replied. "I would never have slept with him if I was sober."

I sat up. Paul touched my hair and pulled me into a hug.

"I guess we're really over." He said.

"I guess we are." I began to sob. "How did this go so wrong?"

Paul brushed a tear off my face.

"Maybe we were just lying to ourselves." He said.

"I really did love you." I whispered. "Just not in the way I thought I did."

"I know." He replied. "But we'll always be friends.

I kissed him and he kissed me back. I broke away, our breathing uneven. Our last kiss almost seemed bitter and hard.

"Spend one last night with me?" I asked.

We lay back, holding hands. He touched my face with the back of one of his hands. I reached out and touched his face.

Dreamless sleep came. When I woke up, Paul was gone.

* * *

I sat at my piano. The music that played in my heart seemed to be gone. As my fingers touched the keys, horrible and disjointed notes came out. I tried my hardest to play something, but it felt like it was all gone.

"Luna?" Jake said, walking in. "I have a visitor for you."

Edward came and sat down next to me.

"How did you...?" I began.

"That's not important." Jake said.

Edward began to play a song. It was unfamiliar, but the melody was soft. I watched his fingers move, my piano singing out his tune.

"Jake." I whispered. "Please go."

Jake slipped out, but my eyes never left Edward's fingers.

"It'll be okay, Luna." Edward said.

My fingers picked up his tune. We began to play, side by side.

_Do you really think so?_

"I know so." He replied.

_You don't think I'm a whore, do you?_

"No." He replied. "What Nate did was wrong."

_Thank you._

"Luna. You are part of my family now. If you ever need anything from us, just know we'll be there for you."

"Can I ask one thing?" I said out loud.

"Anything."

"Can we play together more often?"

He picked the ballet song I loved out of my head and began to play. I followed, accompanying him.

"Thank you," I whispered.

Edward hugged me as I began to cry.

* * *

**Nathen's Point of View**

Once I was sure Luna was gone, I flipped my phone open. From memory I dialed the number and listened to the rings. The sound was cut short.

"Hello, Nathen." I heard a cool voice say on the other line.

"Master." I replied, my tone full of respect.

"What do you have to report?" He asked.

"Luna is in La Push." I said. "And she's still as good as ever."

My boss chuckled. "Good."

"There is some problems. She is really close to some of the local boys. I feel they won't let her leave without a fight." I replied. "And there is something else. Something I can't figure out."

"That will not be a problem for me." He said. "I'll deal with any complications that arise. Luna will be mine."

"I will try to distance her from the boys before I suggest to her that she should come back with me." I said. "Master, she will come home."

"Good, Nathen. You have served me well." My master said. "Your loyalty will be rewarded."

I smiled. I would get what I wanted and my master would get what he wanted. I saw no down side to this plan.

"Thank you, master." I said. "I'll report back when there is more news."

I closed my phone with a giggle.

_Luna, you have no idea what you are getting into._

_

* * *

_**A/N:**Bet you didn't see that coming! Ha ha ha, it's all part of my evil plan!!!!

So, if you wanna find out who the evil person is who wants to kill off pretty little Luna, press the green button! Luna's life and future happiness depends on it!


	34. Choices

**A/N:** School is killing me! Too much information for one day... So my next update will be over the weekend. So quit bugging me!!!! Gosh, I have enough to worry about... Bleh! Stupid Kennedy for agreeing to a big 18th... No, I can't just have a small party... We have to have a blood ball. And my dress is giving me a headache. Kill me now before I have to go to another dress makers appointment! Oh yeah. And it's raining. Bleh! Give me SUNSHINE, higher powers!

Anyway. Besides that, I'm good. Uh... ForeverBabyy is my new rockstar... I miss my old reviewers. Am I getting old and boring?

crawfish4 is also new. Give her smiles people! FaithTrustPixieDust01... Welcome people!

crazy-forever, you are not allowed to be in my story! Grr. (Drop me a line and I might just add you in)

And to my normal people. You guys rock! I miss you so much! *Sob* Please review... I'm feeling all emo and unloved. Emo+ Kennedy= Unproductive...

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

It was raining. Again.

My shoes leaked and my socks were wet. Again.

My hair was frizzing from the rain. Again.

School sucked. Classes were pointless and the rain made it hard for me to think. I missed the blue skies of home, the fact it only rained once in a season. I gazed into my locker, wishing for home. Or at least a sunny day.

"Hey, Lu." Nate said behind me.

I withdrew from my locker. Taking the door into my hand, I slammed it shut.

"What do you want?" I growled. "I'm so not in the mood for it!"

"Relax, baby." He smiled. "We can be together now."

"Like hell." I said. "I wouldn't date you, even if you were the last male on the planet. Wait, that's too close. Let's say the universe."

"Oh, Luna. You always knew how to turn me on." He said.

He pushed me back into the lockers. His one arm wrapped around my waist while the other was next to my head.

"Why don't we carry on where we left off the last time?" He said with a wolfish grin.

"How about not, Nate?" I said.

"Aw, come on. Baby, don't be like that."

"Nate. I am warning you one last time."

"Aw, Luna." He said. "You know I only do this because I love you, right?"

I slapped him. "Go home!"

He chuckled. "Luna. Luna, Luna."

"I'm warning you." I said, my hands shaking.

"You are a fair as the moon." He said. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

I growled. "Move away now. If you don't, I'll rip your fucking face off."

He pressed his body against mine. He removed his arm from my waist so he could cup my face. He was about to kiss me when someone walked over.

"Hey, Lu!" I heard Jake say. "We have to go!"

Nate turned to face my friend. "Luna's lucky."

"Yeah, lucky." Jake replied. "Luckier than you."

Jake punched him in the jaw. Nate rose his hands to his face.

"You... You..."

"Yeah, whatever." Jake said. "We're late, Luna."

I walked close to Jake, throwing Nate evil glares over my shoulder.

"It's not over yet, Luna!" Nate called before he began to laugh.

* * *

Jake and I walked to the cars. School was out for the day and I looked forward to getting a few hours of sleep before I had to do duty.

"Hey, Jake?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the save back there."

"It's cool." He said, getting my door.

I plugged my iPod into his sound system. Jake slid into the car and turned the key. As the car started, my music began to pump. I began to sing along as Jake drove me home. Jake and I seemed to be getting closer, but it felt like we never talked. I caught him staring at me a few times, but I turned my back on him so I could watch the trees pass by.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Jake asked.

"Nothing yet." I replied, tired. "Why?"

"I'm going to see the Cullen's." He said.

I sat up straighter. "Cool."

"You can come with if you want." He said. "They won't mind."

"Sweet." I said. "Let me see if I have work, then I'll let you know."

* * *

Jake and I walked along an outer corridor at school the next day. Around us was the green of the trees and the grass.

"Uh!" I huffed. "Everything is so green here! Freak, even the green has green."

I shifted my shoulder bag from my left shoulder to my right. Jake was watching me again, taking in my every movement. Sometimes he laughed at my comments, but mostly he seemed to be thinking about something.

"I'll get that." He said seriously, slipping the bag off my shoulder.

His hand touched a little of my skin. It was warm, but somehow I still managed to shudder. Jake had a weird affect on me, but I needed to keep him out of my head. I was not going to be some stupid little girl going on about love and some other crap.

"Thanks." I said, "But I think I can take my own bag."

I shifted the bag back to my left shoulder, away from Jake.

"Oh, Luna." He said.

"No, Jake. It doesn't work that way. We are friends, nothing more."

I walked quicker, putting some distance between us. Jake really didn't need to see me cry.

* * *

"Why?" Leah moaned.

"Because." I replied.

"Jake like you. More than likes. A boy like that won't wait around for a girl like you." She said. "He'll get tired of your better-than-you attitude and leave your sorry ass behind."

"Thanks," I said, raising as eyebrow. "And you're supposed to be on my side?"

"Look!" Leah said. "He likes you and you like him. It shouldn't be this hard."

"Oh, but it is."

"Why?"

"Again, because." I said. "Leah, I have to work."

I picked up a rag and began to clean some car part. Leah leaned over the counter and watched me.

"It's Nathen, isn't it?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me, Luna." She said. "I know when you are lying."

"Nate is a worm." I said. "A slimy, creepy worm."

"A slimy, creepy, _hot _worm." Leah grinned. "Admit it. You like him."

I flicked at her with the rag. "Don't you have patrol duty?"

"Sam won't miss me." She said.

"Whatever. Get lost."

Leah smiled. "Luna and Nate, sitting in a tree..."

"If you want to run with three legs, carry on." I said. "If not, you better shut up right now."

I heard the shop door open, so I looked in that direction. Paul walked in.

"Leah, Sam says you need to be running patrol. Now." He said.

"Whatever." Leah said, jumping off the counter. "Bye!"

She walked out with a wave.

"Hi." I said, smiling slightly at my ex.

"Hi."

"So? What do you need?" I asked.

"I miss you." He said softly.

I turned around and picked up my bag. I pulled out a box.

"Paul. I love you. I always will." I said, turning to face him. "You know that, right?"

"Yes."

I handed the box to him.

"You'll meet the right girl one day. She love you in a way I can't. I'm sorry." I said.

I watched as he opened the box. Inside were the dog tags and the moon necklace that he had given me.

"I'm sorry, too. I guess." He said. "But these were gifts."

"Well, I'm giving them back." I said. "We need this."

"We need this?"

"Fine. I need this." I whispered. "Paul, you need to learn to be happy without me."

"Luna." He said.

I walked around to him. He held me in his arms.

"We're still friends, right?" I said.

"Only the best." He replied.

I hugged him tightly before moving away. I dried the tears on my face with my hand.

"One day." I said. "One day you'll imprint on some girl. You will be happy together."

"I wanted to be happy with you." He said, wistfully.

"I know." I smiled. "But we'll be better off this way."

"I heard Jake wants you to visit the Cullen's with him this weekend. Am I right?"

"Yes." I said.

"Have you given him an answer yet?"

"No."

Paul hugged me before he took my shoulders. My fringe hung in my face, but Paul brushed it back.

"Do you want to go?" He said softly.

"Yes."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Paul asked. !-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } A:link { so-language: zxx } -- "Are you waiting for me to say it's okay? Because if you are, stop waiting. Live your life, Luna. Be happy. If not for yourself, then please do it for me."

* * *

"Jake!" I called, running up to his house. "Jacob!"

Billy came to the door. "What's wrong, Luna?"

"Hey, Billy! Do you know where Jake is?" I asked.

"He'll be home soon."

"Great!" I smiled.

"You remind me of your father." Billy said as I walked in.

"I look like him in some ways." I said. "Mostly, I think I look like my mom. She is a beautiful woman."

"Luna," Billy replied. "_You_ are a beautiful woman."

I blushed. "Thank you."

"Do you know, I remember growing up with your father."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wow!" I giggled. "He must have been such a stiff!"

"He really wasn't." Billy replied.

"He wasn't?"

"He loved the stories about the wolves. I bet you can tell." Billy laughed. "Only your dad would call you Luna."

I smiled. "I like my name, thank you very much!"

"He was very much like you. Always in trouble, but still a good person."

I turned away. "I'm not a good person."

"Luna," Billy replied. "Things like this take time. You are one of the greatest wolves of the pack. Your father would be proud."

"Sure." I said bitterly. "His daughter, the slut wolf."

Billy turned me and I looked into his old eyes. It felt like I was like seeing two people. The chief of the tribes, the magic running freely in his veins. On the other side was an old man in a wheelchair. Vulnerable and weak.

"You made mistakes, Luna." He said. "But I think you have atoned for them. I am proud of you, Luna. You are like a daughter to me."

"Thank you." I said, a small smile on my lips.

Our heart to heart was cut short as Jake walked in.

"Just the wolf I wanted to see!" I smiled. "I'm on for this weekend. That is, if you still want me to come?"

Jake laughed, coming up to me. He hugged me.

"Luna, I always wanted you to come with me." He said.

"Are you waiting for me to say it's okay? Beasue if you are, stop waiting. Live your life, Luna. Be happy. If not for yourself, then do it for me."


	35. Gossip

**A/N:** Yeah. I so didn't want to do homework. So I wrote instead. Bad Kenny. But tomorrow is another day. :D

To: sheyanna drantohlli. A special shout out to her cuz she lost her family. Dude, it sucks :'( My heart goes out to you and you are in my prayers. I'm happy if my story gives you a little hope for a better future. ;) So, this chapter is for you!

* * *

**Jake's Point of View**

"Today we are covering the history of natural disasters in the USA." The teacher said.

The class moved around as the teacher wheeled out an ancient TV on a stand. We all wanted the best view, or the best hiding place so they could catch up on some sleep. Movies always meant we did no work.

Luna breezed into the room just as the teacher slid a video into the machine.

"Sorry I'm late, miss." Luna said, handing the teacher a slip of paper.

The teacher nodded as Luna headed for her seat. She stopped and looked around the darkened room. We had drawn the curtains moments before she arrived. With a quick glance, she looked around the room for her friends.

"Shit!" She whispered.

Luna's usual seat was taken. Her friends were at the back, chatting about something unimportant. The rows to open desks were filled with chairs and students. Luna wasn't able to walk to the girls and the only desk that was open was one in front of me.

She walked over and dropped her shoulder bag on her desk. It banged loudly. She then pulled the chair out and slumped down, her back against the wall. She was not facing the front, so I could see half her face. Her eyes looked tired and her lips were set in a frown. Her black hair, which now managed to sweep her shoulders, was tied up in a high pony. She leaned back, her arms on my table. She rested her head on her arms, her eyes closing as the title music began to play.

I glued my eyes to the screen, not daring to look down at Luna. I watched as hurricanes flooded coastal towns and earthquakes shook cities. It was becoming harder to watch the destruction as Luna turned her head. I could smell the apples from the conditioner she used rise up from her hair. Her skin smelt like baby powder and vanilla. Her wolfy smell was beneath that, making her very presence intoxicating.

"Jake?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" I was unsure as I answered. I had been sure she was a sleep.

"Do you know how to plait hair?"

"No, not really." I replied.

She sighed. "I'll teach you one day."

I smiled, twirling a strand of her hair in my fingers. "That would be nice."

She sighed, but this time it was a happy sound. The words from the movie didn't reach us as we stayed in our happy bubble. Luna was drifting off, but I was watching her.

Kids were cruel. Ever since everything with Nate and Paul, the rumors had started going around. The smaller ones bred bigger and bigger ones. Luna was clearly hurting over this. Nate was boasting to every one he saw about being with Luna more than once. He was even dragging out stories from her life in California. She had gotten a reputation as a whore and guys often came up to her, trying to get into her pants.

"Hey, Luna!" One of the girls called.

My wolf girl sat up straight and looked at her false friend. We hadn't heard the bell go, but the rest of the class did.

"Yeah, Mel?" Luna said.

"I heard you sleep around." The girl replied in a nasty tone. "Guess all girls from Cal are easy."

The male population in the class looked over at Luna, their eyes hungry. Luna flipped them off and headed out of the class, only stopping to pick up her bag.

* * *

**Paul's Point of View**

I was walking to my next class when I heard the whispers.

"Have you heard about Luna and Nate?"

"Only a few hours after she broke up with Paul."

"What a slut!"

"I wonder if she'll do me?"

"Man, Paul is so fine!"

"I wonder if Paul would want me?"

My hands shook as I tried to walk away. I couldn't ignore how the girls were looking at me. I spotted Luna, so I walked up to her. She looked upset.

"Hey." I said.

She stopped and smiled, clearly faking it. "Hi, Paul. Where you heading to?"

"English, you?"

"World history." She replied. "Walk with me?"

We fell into step, trying to ignore the whispers.

"Hey, Luna!" Some guy named Mason called.

"What?" She said, turning to him.

"I heard you banged Nate. That's cool, man. Very cool." He said. "I was thinking maybe you want to grab some drinks with me after school?"

"What?" Luna replied, blushing this time.

"Well, if you wanna just skip out the drinking bit, I'm cool with that." He winked. "I wanna see if you taste just as sweet as Nate says you do."

Suddenly I was at Mason's throat. "Don't you dare talk about her like that again!"

I saw Luna breath deeply, trying to calm herself.

"Paul." She breathed. "Let him go."

I was drawn back to the real world. My mind was buzzing with the whispers that filled the hall. Luna looked angry, but she was holding it down.

"Come on." She said, grabbing my arm. "Let's go."

"How do you expect me to sit in class after that?" I growled, shaking her off.

"Paul!" She said, her tone warning me to be careful.

"They can't talk about you like that." I growled.

"I believe they can. Let it go, Paul. Nate is just a fuck up."

I saw the boy in question walking down the hall, whistling some irritating song. I took a step forward and blocked his path.

"Hello, Nate." I growled.

Nathen brushed his blond hair out of his eyes. His green eyes locked into mine, begging for a challenge.

"Hello, Paul." He said before winking at Luna. "Hey, baby. My place tonight?"

"You wish." She hissed.

"Oh, you know I do." Nate replied, looking her body over. "Damn, you are a sexy bitch."

"Damn straight." She replied. "Go back to Cal."

"Only when you come with me."

"How about not, Nathen?" She spat. "Stop fucking up my life."

"Oh, baby." He said, a sick smile on his face. "When you talk like that it makes me _so hot_."

Luna growled as I lunged forward to attack. My hands were shaking. I was about thirty seconds away from phasing right here.

"Is there a problem?" I suddenly heard Sue Clearwater say.

Luna grabbed my wrist, pulling me close.

"Hi, Mrs Clearwater!" Luna said, her tone falsely bright. "There is no problem here."

Ever since Harry died a few months ago, Sue had taken up part time jobs to keep herself busy. She was substituting for a teacher this week. With Leah and Seth being wolf children, I guessed she needed some normality. She had also taken her husband's place on the Council of Elders.

"Everyone, please go to class." Sue said, holding us back.

The hallway cleared, and soon only Nate was staring at us.

"Bye, Nate!" Luna said, walking away with Sue.

Once we were out of earshot, Luna turned to her best friends mother.

"Luna!" Sue said. "You can't let them get to you."

"I know." She replied. "Can Paul and I leave school? We need to talk to Sam."

"Sure." Sue replied. "Be careful."

"Will you please tell Quil I'll see him at home?" Luna said.

Sue nodded and Luna took my hand.

"Did you drive here?" Lu asked.

"Yes."

"Are you calm enough to drive?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Sam!" Luna called as we walked into his house.

Our Alpha walked down stairs. "Yes?"

"I'm this close to breaking!" She yelled. "Send me home!"

"Luna." I cautioned. "Chill."

She blew air out of her mouth. "I can't take it any more. Every little thing I do wrong gets shoved right back in my face. I need some time to think!"

"Fine, Luna." Sam said. "We'll have a meeting with the Elders tonight to discuss your future."

She nodded, trying to breath.

"Lu, honey." I said. "It's going to be okay."

She turned to me. "Paul. This is killing me."

"Well, I'm sorry I had to break your heart." I almost spat.

"Paul, you couldn't have broken my heart because it wasn't full to start with." She spat in return, the tears clear on her face.

"Then why are you crying?" I asked softly.

No matter what, I would always care for the spoilt little werewolf.

"Look. Moving on here." She said, turning to Sam. "Is there any food here?"

She walked into the kitchen as I looked to my Alpha.

"She'll be fine." He promised.

"I hope you are right."


	36. Imprinting and the Vote

**A/N:** Something a little longer for you guys :D I'm in a bad place right now, being emo and all. So make me happy! Review.

To my usaul crazy people, hope you enjoy this. I can't wait until I get to do what I want!!! :D It'll make you laugh, cry and wish you were Luna. Stop being lazy and drop me a line. I miss your faces, people!

To ambii-twilight-chick who is very OCD... Chillax. Your addiction will take over your life now ;) Just don't ruin my fun! :P

And to sheyanna drantholli... Smile, child! There is always another way. There is always a way to carry on.

And finally: jblc77 who is sick. Drop her a line, my crazy party people!

Read and enjoy ;)

* * *

**Quil's Point of View**

Luna and I were walking on the beach. My cousin was unusually quite and distant. She looked old and tired, like she had given up her will to live. There were bags under her eyes. Her hair was messy and greasy, like she hadn't washed it for days.

"Luna, are you okay?" I asked.

Her movements were slow as she looked at me. Her eyes seemed to flash with confusion.

"I'm fine." She said, her voice ancient and tired.

"Have you been sleeping?" I asked.

She smiled bitterly. "Yes, Quil."

I shook my head, worried about Luna. She was sleeping less and less, and when she did sleep it was horrible. She woke up screaming almost every night. When I went in, she was normally sobbing before she sent me away. She spent hours every night either strumming on her guitar or running patrols. The pack was worried about Luna, some even taking bets to when she would finally crack and do something really stupid.

"I think your lying." I said. "Luna, what's going on?"

She kicked some stones, her eyes moving out to the ocean. I could see the pain in her eyes, like she was expecting someone to emerge from the ocean.

"It doesn't matter." A ghost of a smile playing on her face. "We'll see tonight."

Sam had spoken to the council on Luna's behalf. They had decided to move the bonfire night over so we could have the meeting tonight rather. It had been a week since Luna and Paul left school to see Sam. Luna looked worse every day. I hoped desperately that the council would be able to help, to give the girl a little peace.

Luna saw Emily and Sam coming over to us. My cousin walked over to her friends, trying to be happy. Or at least trying to fake it.

"Hey, Em!" Luna said, her brightness false and flimsy. "Who is this?"

The little girl in Emily's arms smiled at Luna.

"This is my niece." Emily said. "Her name is Claire."

"Hi!" The little girl said. "I'm Cwaire! I'm two!"

Luna laughed. "Hello, Claire."

Luna turned to me, and my eyes were on her face. She looked a little brighter, a little happier. She put Claire on the ground. I felt a pull to look at Claire. My eyes drifted from Luna's face down to the little girl.

My world was turned upside down as Claire looked into my eyes. Everything had shifted, and I felt like I was seeing the sun for the first time. Everything that had once mattered seemed to fade away. The strings that tied me to this world had been cut, drifting aways from me. The universe and my life was now tied to the little girl in front of me.

Luna looked up at me, seeing something in my eyes. Her face fell like I had just slapped her and suddenly I was torn. Was I more loyal to my cousin, the girl I knew better thatn myself? Or was I now a stranger to Luna and to myself, all because of a girl?

Claire moved over to me as Luna stood up quickly. She looked close to tears.

"You imprinted?" Luna yelled. "You fucking imprinted, Quil?"

"Luna!" Sam said, looking at Claire.

Luna turned on him. "Emily. Get the child out of here."

Suddenly I was worried, so I scooped up Claire and handed her to Emily.

"Keep her safe." I said to my Alpha's wife.

Emily nodded and walked away, my life in her arms.

"Care to explain, Luna?" Sam asked once we could no longer see Emily.

I was still watching the space where Emily was.

"My cousin there imprinted on Claire!" Luna yelled.

"You imprinted?" Sam said, a little confused. "You imprinted on Claire?"

"Yes." I said.

Luna growled. "She's just a _kid_, Quil."

I finally managed to rip my eyes from the empty space and turned to look at Luna. She looked angry and her hands were trembling. Sam was a little calmer, for now.

"Quil." Luna breathed. "Are you _in_ _love_ with a freaking _two year old_?"

I couldn't answer that. I had never been in love before, so I wasn't really sure. The only thing I was sure about was that I wanted to protect Claire with my life. The bond I had with the little girl was stronger than anything I had ever felt for my young cousin. I wanted to protect Claire like she was a little sister, or my cousin. But I wasn't romantically _in love_ with her. Not yet anyway.

Suddenly Sam clicked and growled. The Alpha flew at my, dragging me to the ground.

"Fuck, Quil!" Sam yelled. "She's my niece!"

Luna pulled Sam off of me and hissed at him. Her anger gave her strength as she faced down the Alpha.

"Look, I get it's fucked up." She said. "I get that you're worried. But you will _not _hurt my cousin. Lay another finger on him and I will rip your legs off."

Sam growled at her. "Let's take this into the forest."

Luna shot me a death look before we walked into the forest. Luna put some distance between us as we became invisible from the human world. I undressed quickly and tied my shorts to my ankle. I let the change take over my body, listening for Sam and Luna.

_It's not fair! _Luna said.

_Things will get better._ Sam replied.

_Sorry._ I thought. _I'll leave if you want to talk._

_No._ Sam thought. _We need to deal with this issue_.

_Sam, Claire is just like a sister to me. There is no romance, I promise._

Sam saw the honesty in my mind._ As long as that is all there is..._

Suddenly the uneasy truce was broken. I saw something in Luna's mind. Something she didn't want the rest of us to see. Something she was trying hard not to think. The reason for her sudden decay.

_Phase out!_ Sam ordered and I obeyed.

The phase was violent and I felt like I had just been shot. The images burned in my mind and I lay on the forest floor sobbing for a few moments.

_Neil's eyes burned into Luna. He had a sick grin on his face as he moved closer.  
_

"_Forever." He whispered. "You are mine forever."_

I felt Luna's pain, her anger. She couldn't loose these images that haunted her night by night. I dried my face and headed home.

* * *

**Jake's Point of View**

My father and I arrived at the usual place for the pack bonfires. Luna was already there, sitting alone and away from the wolves that where already there. She looked old and tired. Her fingers plucked dried leaves into pieces.

Sam and Emily were together, sitting on a log. Sam shot looks at Luna, but he seemed unwilling to talk to her. There was a dark flash in his eyes every time he looked at her.

At Emily's feet, Claire sat playing with Quil. Something seemed wrong there. Quil looked torn between Luna and the little girl. His eyes were dark and pained when he looked at his cousin, but bright and in awe when he looked a Claire.

"Hey, Lu." Paul said, walking in.

He went and sat next to her, but they didn't talk. Instead it looked like they were just enjoying their friendship, him supporting her in her time of need. Every one else started coming in, some with their imprints. Jared and Kim looked happy, where as Leah looked bitter. I really hoped that the girl wolves would find some happiness. Leah shot me a look before she went to sit with Luna.

The rest of the council had arrived. Old Quil looked at his granddaughter, the same pain in his eyes. Luna looked up at him, and I could see the tears.

"Grandpa." She said, crying.

Luna run up to the old man and hugged him. She sobbed softly.

"It will be alright, my child." He said, motioning her to sit with a last squeeze.

I walked over and took her hand, leading her to a log. She rested her head against my shoulder. I rubbed small circles on her back, trying to help her feel a little better. My efforts seemed wasted because I still felt her silent tears on my warm skin.

Sam took his place with Old Quil and my father. Sue was sitting there with her children,watching Luna carefully. Luna nodded and stood up.

"Luna," Sam said. "The council has decided your fate."

She nodded, her face streaked from the tears. "I will accept my punishment with little complaint."

"Punishment?" My dad asked. "For what?"

"Is that not what the council has decided?" Luna whispered. "Are you not going to make me pay for my mistakes."

"My daughter," Old Quil said. "From what Sam tells us you are already paying for them. We hate to see you in pain."

The wolves murmured an agreement. Not one among us wanted to see Luna get hurt.

"Then what?" She said. "Am I being sent away?"

"Just for a few weeks until this has blown over." Sam said.

Luna began to sob. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I went and stood next to her. I wrapped her in my arms.

"It's okay." I said. "It'll be fine."

She sobbed harder.

"You won't be far." Old Quil said. "We have spoken to the Cullen's..."

A slight hiss came from the circle. The wolves still had a little animosity towards the vampires. I respected the Cullen family, grateful for the way they helped Luna time and time again. There were a few that felt the same, Luna and Seth being the main contributors.

"You will be staying with them in Forks for a while." Sam said quietly. "You can come back when you are ready."

Luna stood there. She looked over each council member before she nodded.

"I accept." She said.

When she didn't move, my father asked her if she had more to add.

"I wish that the council takes a vote." She said.

"About?" My father replied.

"Sam has put an injunction on me..."

"We have spoken about this, Luna." Sam said, stopping her. "It will not be removed."

She cleared her throat. "I think the council has a right to know."

"What is it, Luna?" Sue asked.

"I want to be able to go back to California one day."

"That is out of the question!" Sam said, standing up. "Luna, they are just dreams!"

"If it was Emily or Leah, you would already be gone!" Luna replied in a snarl. "I just want that option, Sam. I'm not going to leave without telling anyone."

"No, Luna. There is another way."

"What if I don't want another way?"

"Damn it, Luna! Neil is not..."

"How do you know, Sam? How do you really know?" She yelled.

"I wish I knew. I wish I could give you a straight answer. But I can't. It's too dangerous for you to go."

"I'm not going to go!" She hissed. "I just don't want to be a prisoner anymore. Let the council vote!"

Sam looked at the council. "I put the injunction in place so that she wouldn't run away back to California."

"But I won't!" She said.

"We vote." Billy replied, putting an end to all arguing. "All in favour of Sam?"

I saw Sam raise his hand. The circle was dead quiet.

"All in favor of Luna?"

Sue raised her hand, followed by Old Quil.

"Sorry, Sam." My father said. "The council has decided."

Luna nodded and walked away. Sam followed, muttering something under his breath.

* * *

**Sam's Point of View**

If Quil had pissed me off about the imprinting thing, then Luna had just added insult to injury. I followed as she headed into the woods. We phased at the same time.

_I'm sorry, Sam._ She thought. _You would not have done it any other way._

_You're right._

_I'm not going anytime soon. I'll stay. I'll be a wolf girl. I just wanted to know that there were other options.  
_

I could see the honesty in her mind, mixed with confusion and guilt.

_You're right. I would have done the same for Emily or Leah._ I replied. _**The order is removed.**_

She smiled. _Thank you._


	37. Baseball

**A/N**: Be proud of me! I actually did my homework before I wrote this :D Yes, go Kennedy! And that means jblc77 can't yell at me because I actually took the books out of my bag. I didn't open them, but they were out!

Thank you for the *few* reviews I did get ;) Love you guys.

* * *

**Jake's Point of View**

As I drove Luna to the Cullen home, I took in her appearance. I had no idea when I would next see her and I wanted to at least remember why she left. She looked a little better than she had the night of the meeting. Her hair was cleaner and brushed. Her eyes and face was still hard, but she looked a little more human than she did. She looked thinner than usual and her face held years that were beyond her.

I tried to talk to her, but she had become monosyllabic over the past few days. Giving up, I turned the music a little louder, hoping that the beats would bring some comfort.

_No more gas, in the red, can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it  
On my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane, yeah_

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind, it can control you  
It's too close for comfort_

_Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise_

_Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia _

"Jake." Luna said, her voice horse. "Please change the song."

It was a shock to hear her speak more than one word so I followed her instructions without question. I looked over at her once I had finished. Her head was on the window, leaning back with her eyes closed. I could see the tears glisten on her cheeks. I looked back to the road, no longer listening to the music.

I needed to find a way to make Luna whole again.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

I watched as Jacob's 1986 Black Volkswagen Rabbit approached the house. Luna was in the front, next to Jake. Her eyes and mind still held a dark distance. The mood seemed to spread, affecting Jacob and the pack like a cancer that was growing in Luna's mind.

Jake got out of the car and walked around to Luna's side. When he opened the door, Luna looked up at him with confusion in her eyes. Before Nate had come to La Push, Luna would have been thinking about kissing Jake every time he went close to her. Now, she seemed to want to cry or scream. Everything that anyone did seemed to hurt her.

I walked over as Jake tried to get her out of the car. I opened the back door and picked up Luna's stuff. She had one backpack and her guitar, but I was willing to bet that Alice would have a whole new wardrobe for her by the end of her stay.

I walked back to the house, trying to keep my speed at Luna's sluggish pace. She dragged her feet and her eyes were down cast, as if she was looking for something on the ground. I could hear the pain echo through her body, but she tired not to think as we got to the stairs. I watched as Jake let her go, sadness and pain in his eyes.

Luna didn't even look back as she entered my house.

* * *

"Here you go, dear." Esme said, a bright smile on her face.

She placed a huge plate of pasta in front of the wolf girl. Luna just looked up as if she didn't know what to do with the food.

"Thanks." She said, picking up the fork.

I watched as she pushed the food around the plate. Luna had no interest in eating any of it, but she didn't want to let Esme down.

"Luna." I said. "If you're not hungry right now, we'll just put it in the fridge for later."

She nodded slowly, so I took away the plate.

"You must be tired." Esme said. "Edward, please take her to her room."

Luna looked at me. _There was no need for you to make a room for me..._

"It's fine, Luna." I replied. "We were happy to do it."

She nodded and walked slowly behind me, her eyes glued to the floor. We arrived at her room and she nodded.

"It's nice." Luna said.

The carpets were dark brown in colour. There was a large wardrobe built into one of the walls. Against the opposite side wall was a double bed covered in white and cream coloured sheets. The window took up the whole of the back wall. Mostly the room was empty, and the only other objects in the room was a wooden table and Luna's stuff.

"If you need a shower..." I said.

"I'll be fine." She snapped.

She turned away, not wanting anything but sleep.

I touched her shoulder. "Go to sleep. You'll feel better once you have rested."

* * *

It was still early. Bella had come over and was watching a movie with me and my family. Everything seemed peaceful until we heard screaming come from Luna's room. Moving Bella off my lap, I rushed up stairs. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were behind me.

"Luna!" I cried, flinging the door open.

She was still asleep, thrashing around. The covers were twisted around her body, closing over her throat. I rushed over and untangled her, the cool touch of my hands waking her up.

"Edward!" She sobbed, grabbing me.

I held the sobbing teenager to my chest. In her mind I could see the violent images of her nightmares.

"It's okay." I said, rocking her slowly. "It's okay."

Her sobbing stopped, but I could still feel her body shake underneath me.

"Is she alright?" Carlisle asked me.

"She's fine." I replied. "A little shocked, but she's fine."

Emmett came over and touched Luna's hair. Jasper sent out calming waves and soon Luna drifted back off to sleep.

"I'll stay here." Jasper said quietly. "I'll try to help her sleep peacefully."

We nodded, leaving Jasper alone with the wolf girl.

* * *

Alice suddenly looked up from the book she was reading. She was having a vision.

"Thunderstorm tomorrow." She said. "I'm thinking baseball?"

"Hell yeah!" Emmett said, "Let's get Luna to play. It could be good for her."

"Bella wants to come along as well." Alice said. "It should be fun."

I nodded and turned to the window of the lounge. The sun was rising and Luna had slept without screaming. The rain still poured down, but the sound was relaxing.

"I'm off to see Bella." I said. "I'll be home later.

* * *

**Jasper's Point of View**

We we all in the clearing just as the sound of thunder rolled over Forks.

"I want Luna!" Emmett said, watching Carlisle mark out bases.

"Carlisle!" I replied.

"Edward."

"Rosie."

"Alice."

"Esme!"

With the teams decided I walked over to Luna. She was sitting alone on some rocks. Her eyes were glued to the floor.

"Hey." I said. "You're on Emmett's team."

She nodded, her face hidden by her shoulder length hair and her cap. She wore tight fitted leggings and a black tank top. I passed a soft ball to her and she caught it. Slowly, she stood up and walked to the pitchers mound. My family stopped what they were doing to watch Luna turn the ball over in her hands. Her head was down again, so none of us could see her face.

"Come on, Lu." Emmett said, taking a base. "Show us what you can do!"

Her fingers had found a spot of mud on the white ball, and she slowly cleaned it off with her fingers. Tossing the ball into the air above her head, I watched her lift her face and catch the ball. There was a hint of a smile as she pulled off her cap.

Rosalie was at the batters mound, taking her position. Luna threw the ball and Rosie hit it. Luna laughed slightly as we raced around, Rosalie to the next base and Emmett trying to catch the ball.

Soon it was Luna's turn to field and she ran around like a loyal dog playing fetch. In a matter of moments she had gone from looking old, to being a young and vibrant child playing a children's game. She ran after the white ball, scooping it up from the grass without stopping. Her movements were fluid and simple, as if it was all coming back to her.

"Edward!" She called, tossing the ball at him.

With this change in attitude, the game became more fun for everyone. Luna laughed often and a smile seemed to have found it's way onto her face. For a few hours, she did not carry the burdens of her life.


	38. Pranks and New Names

**A/N:** The song in this chapter is brought to you by **Poison By Alice Cooper****. **And Luna. Look out American Idol! There is a new act that will blow you away! :) I don't own this song, and I don't own Dusturbia by Riri that was in the last chapter.

Anyway, I am happy... Happy little Cullen girl! I got Colours for First Aid at school. :) This is a huge deal and it even has it's own privileges, like a pretty new blazer in white! Good bye brown, hello standing out from the crowd! So show your love for hard work!

And finally, to my reviewers. You guys rock ;) Drop me a line and Luna will be going home sooner. Maybe. Or not. Wait... Does she go back? Maybe not.

* * *

**Luna's Point View**

I couldn't hide the fact that I was crying. Not from the vampires in this house. Today was a bad day to wear mascara. I was sure I looked beautiful with the black smudges trailing down my face and my eyes being red and swollen.

In a few hours Esme would come down again and cook something that smelt amazingly good. I would have eaten it, but the problem is I felt too sick to eat. Instead I pushed the food around on my plate, my mind millions of miles away. Edward would take the food away after a while and put it in the fridge in case I wanted it later. But I never did want the food.

At night I curled up in the bed, too tired to fall asleep. When I did sleep, I always woke up screaming. Jasper took a spot next to my bed some night, trying to calm me with his crazy power. When Edward stayed, he sang the whole night. Nothing helped, and I could feel myself fading away.

I was in the living room, standing alone by the glass window. I could feel the vampire eyes watching from all around me. Emmett and Jasper were out in the forest. Esme was behind me. Carlisle and Alice were on the steps. I sighed, too sad and tired to care.

My eyes welled up again and I felt the salty tears on my hot skin. All the crying made my head hurt and I felt sick. I wanted to sleep for the rest of my life, but I was afraid of the dreams. I had no idea what to do.

Suddenly I heard the soft notes of music. It was a tune I recognised, one Edward often played. I turned, seeing him at the piano.

"Teach me?" I asked.

Edward moved over and I sat next to him. My body felt so hot that I leaned against him, craving the icy cool of his skin. I knew I was at normal wolf temperature, but I still felt overly hot. My eyes watched as Edward played the notes, the intricate pattern of the melody. My fingers raised to the keys and I began to play his tune. Edward corrected me a few times, but after the third try I almost had it perfect.

"I think that's enough for a day." Edward said.

"But..." I tried to argue.

"When was the last time you ate?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Yesterday?"

"Come." He said, taking my hand. "Come hunting with me."

"Ew!" I complained. "I don't like blood."

"Then just come with. You don't have to eat." He encouraged.

I shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Edward lead me outside and we began to run. The pace was exhilarating, and for a while I felt free. Once Edward had chosen a spot to hunt, I found a rock and sat down. Edward ran off into the woods and when he returned a while later, his black eyes had turned gold.

"Finished?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Race you home."

I bit my bottom lip, holding in a smile.

* * *

"Come on!" Emmett whined. "Just eat it!"

I giggled. I couldn't help but laugh and the huge vampire.

"But I'm not hungry." I complained.

"Werewolves are always hungry. Girl, you're getting so thin." He teased.

We were alone in the kitchen. Esme was off somewhere and the rest of the family had made plans. Some were out hunting, others doing school work or things around the house. Edward had gone off to see Bella.

"I'm the excepting for the rule!" I chirped.

"Yeah, yeah." He teased me again.

I couldn't help but like the dark vampire with his childish good looks and wicked sense of humor.

"Go away." I moaned. "Let me eat in peace!"

"I have a better idea!" Emmett chuckled. "Let's play a prank on my family."

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

This was a stupid idea. We were going to get into so much trouble for doing this. I decided to screw everything and just go alone with the prank.

I listened as the heavy rock into cued me in. I walked down the stairs, my hair hidden under a multi coloured wig. The fake hair was lumo blue, pink and green. There was a little red and the top was styled into a messy Mohawk. Emmett was on the other side of the room, his black hair covered in a short, lumo pink wig. I tried not to laugh as I saw his family give us odd looks.

"_Your cruel blood, like ice. One look could kill. My pain, your thrill._" I sang into the mike.

There was weird club lights and a smoke machine set up in the Cullen living room. It added to the affect.

Emmett and I sung the chorus together, and I tried not to laugh at the irony of the lyrics.

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains _  
"_Your mouth, so hot. Your web, I'm caught. Your skin, so wet. Black lace on sweat_." Emmett sang alone, and I was surprised by how good he was.  
_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins)  
I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in)  
I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison _

We carried on until the last instrumental part began. Emmett danced a rocked out waltz with me, and I was sure it looked amazing.

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains _

I rocked out to the song, dancing to the beat. The colours from my wig were bouncing everywhere. Emmett spun me and dipped me. His lips were moving towards my neck as he held me a few inches off the floor. I had hidden a vile of blood in the shoulder of my black lace dress. Emmett bit into it and the blood dripped around my neck.

"Oh my word!" Carlisle said. "What have you done, Emmett?"

I dropped to the floor, pretending to be dead.

"Thank you!" Emmett said and bowed.

The Cullen family came over to make sure I was fine. Emmett gave me a hand and helped me stand up. I was laughing hard as I took in each face.

"Legend!" I said, giving my new brother a high five.

"You are a goddess," Emmett said. "Be my Partner in Crime?"

I laughed an evil chuckle. "Always."

Behind me, Edward rolled his eyes. "Oh wonderful."

* * *

"Do you know what this is?" I said, holding up the jar.

"No, Bonnie." He said. "What is it?"

"Well, Clyde." I said with a wink. "This is Vaseline. It's really greasy and really hard to see. It takes for ever to get off, even if you wash your hands."

"So, Bonnie." Emmett asked. "What have you done?"

Edward walked into the room where we were sitting.

"Luna!" He yelled.

I smiled. "Luna no longer lives here. My name is Bonnie."

"I know you did this!" He said. "I can see it in your mind."

"I did what?" I said. "Edward! I am offended you would think so low of me."

"Luna, it's on every door handle in the house."

"So?"

"And on my Volvo."

"And?"

"Clean it up!" Edward said before he headed to his room.

I shot Emmett a serious look and he gave me one back.

"Five, four, three, two..." I said.

"LUNA!" I heard Edward yell.

Emmett and I could no longer hold in our laughter.

"Good one, Bonnie." He said. "Where did you put it?"

"Maybe on every surface he would touch. Including his piano keys." I laughed. "Point one to Bonnie and Clyde. Zero points to Edward and the rest of the Cullen's!"


	39. Pranks Continued

**A/N**: There is a point to this story. I promise! I'm just messing around with some ideas so I can get to where I want to be! Second gripe, I will have my writing being checked by two... count them!... Two people, so stop telling my about my spelling and stuff. The next chapters should be better in that aspect. But I wanted to post this before the weekend. So don't moan! (Okay, over it.)

So, to my loyal reviewers: You guys rock.

And a warm welcome to: NonrealityRocks... And Emmett Cullen, my future husband! :D So. Read my story. Drop me a line.

Oh, and Bobo needs a home. Review and I'll explain ;)

* * *

**Jake's Point of View**

When I arrived at the Cullen mansion, I was surprised. The whole house seemed to be in uproar as Luna and Emmett ran outside.

"Hi, Jake!" She called, running over to give me a hug. "Can't talk now."

"Bonnie!" Emmett called, "We gotta go!"

Luna ran off, laughing like an idiot. "Coming, Clyde!"

I shook my head as I walked into the Cullen house.

"Luna!" Edward yelled. "Emmett!"

"They left." I said.

"I'm going to kill them!" Edward said loudly.

"What did they do?" I asked. "It can't be that bad!"

Edward led me into his room. I heard the same line of a song playing over and over again, the tune becoming irritating. The source of the sound seemed almost untraceable, like it was coming from several places in the room. I began to laugh.

"You try dealing with her!" Edward said, his last nerves frying. "She's been doing this sort of thing ever since she and Emmett became close."

"Please!" I giggled. "She is harmless. They are just little pranks."

"She put tape over every key hole in the house. Emmett put confetti in Bella's umbrella the other day. They snuck into Bell's room when I came home for a shower. They changed everything in her room and covered her in shaving cream. That's not even half of the pranks they have been pulling!"

I tried not to laugh. Only Luna would do something like that. We finally found the final tape player and turned the music off. The room seemed oddly quiet.

"Luna is just a kid. Emmett should know better." I shot at the vampire.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Luna needs a hobby."

I laughed. "Give Luna a break. She's a good kid, when she wants to be."

Edward rolled his eyes. "You came here to ask her out, didn't you?"

There was no point in lying to him, so I nodded.

"I want to, but I'm not sure. She was pretty bad when I left her here." I replied. "I don't know if she's ready."

"Luna is doing better." Edward said, a little distant. "She's happier here."

"Yes, but could she learn to be happy in La Push? To be happy with me?"

"Just give her some time and a chance. Luna will surprise you." Edward said, his attention suddenly fully on me.

"Can I take her out tonight?" I said, feeling like I was talking to her father. "I want to do something special."

"Do you have a game plan?"

I was stumped. I really had no clue what I would have done after I asked Luna out. Should I take her to movies? Or out to dinner? I really didn't know what to do.

"I have an idea. If you want to hear it," Edward said. "And I guarantee Luna will love it."

"I'll take anything!" I said quickly.

"There is a place..." He began.

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

Once we were sure Edward was with Bella, Emmett and I went back to the house. We were chilling in the dinning room when I was shot with inspiration.

"Hey." I said suddenly. "I have an idea."

"What is it, Bonnie?"

I saw Jacob, so I changed the topic.

"Hey, Clyde!" I smirked.

"Yes, Bon-Bon?"

"Where does Edward keep all his money?"

"I don't know. Please tell me?"

"In a blood bank!" I said, my tone dead serious.

"What do you give Edward when he has a cold?" Emmett replied.

"I don't know, Clyde. Water?"

"You give him coffin drops." Emmett said, his expression as serious as his face.

It felt like we were talking about some important adult thing, like debt or car payments. That seemed to make even the lamest jokes more funny.

"What do you get when you cross Jasper and Jesse James?" Emmett teased.

"What?" Jake asked, wanting to be a part of the fun.

"A robbery at the blood bank!" Em and I said at the same time before we exchanged a high five.

Jake dissolved into laughter and soon Emmy and I joined in.

"Hey, Clyde. Let's go for a walk." I suggested. "We need to talk about cup cakes!"

"Cup cakes?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. _Cup cakes_." I said with a wink.

Emmett clicked. "Oh. _Cup cakes!_"

I giggled.

"I have to go talk to Alice." Jake said. "So I'll catch you later."

He walked off, up stairs.

"How much longer do we have to avoid Alice?" I asked. "Gosh, you wouldn't think some one would get that pissed off over some clothes."

Emmy laughed. "It was mean of you to do that!"

I smiled. "But I thought Alice liked spandex!"

"Yes, but not enough to have you change everything she owns with unfashionable, tight, black spandex cycle shorts."

"I thought they looked cute." I sighed dramatically.

* * *

"So, that's the plan." I said.

"Are you sure?" Emmy asked.

"Yes. It will be funny. And he has never heard my voice before, so it's even better." I laughed. "It will be great, Clyde!"

He handed me his phone. "Do it!"

I checked the phone was on private number before I found the name and dialed the number.

"It's ringing!" I stage whispered.

"Hello?" Mike Newton said on the other line.

"Hi! I'm Zoey Selene. I work for Skynet Internet Solutions! You have won a brand new laptop computer. All you have to do is arrive at your workplace in your underwear. We will be waiting outside with your new computer! Go, now! Before it's too late!" I said before I hung up.

I had spoken diffrently, my accent heavy. This was because if I ever did meet him, he would not be able to pick up that it was me who played this prank on him.

"Do you really think he'll fall for it?" Emmett said.

"Maybe." I shrugged. "We'll see."

"By the by, where did you get Selene from?"

"Greek goddess of the moon. It was a thing I had when I was a kid." I said over my shoulder. "Don't judge me."

"I wouldn't think of it, honey." Emmett said. "Let's go watch the fire works."

I called Edward and asked him to meet us with Bella outside of the Newton's shop. Emmett drove like a demon, wanting to get to the shop as quickly as possible.

When I saw pale Mike wondering around outside in nothing but a pair of graying tight whites, I almost peed myself because I was laughing so hard. Emmett and I hid up a tree, waiting for Edward and Bella to get there.

"Zoey?" Mike called. "Zoey?"

I snickered just as Edward drove up to the shop. Then hadn't spotted Mike yet, so I walked out of hiding to go greet Edward.

"Hi Edw..." I started before shooting a glance at Mike. "Oh, my higher powers!"

Bella followed my gaze and we looked at each other. I raised an eyebrow.

"Mike!" Bella asked. "What are you doing?"

"Ew!" I said. "Are all the guys in this part of the world like this? My word, boy. Go get a tan!"

"Come on, girls." Edward said, taking my arm and pulling me towards his car. "Mike, go get dressed."

"Freak!" I called as Edward led me away.

Once we were in the car, I bit my bottom lip so that I wouldn't laugh. Bella was trying to do the same as me, but she was failing fast. I decided to help her by giving in to my laughter.

"It's not funny." Edward said, trying to hold in his own laughter. "It was mean, Luna."

"Aw, come on!" I giggled. "You know you loved it. Anything to make Mike look like an idiot!"

Edward chuckled. "Well done on the Selene part."

"I know." I smiled.

"Greek goddess, right?" He asked.

"Just like Luna is Latin for moon." I winked.

"You are so vain!" Bella commented.

"I know." I smiled as I flicked my long, black hair. "It gives me joy in life."


	40. Surprise

**A/N:** Who else is struggling to post? I mean, really? Fan Fiction, please fix your issues! As in, like, NOW! Grr. But luckily, I is very smart! Go team ME!

To my reviewers: I'm happy to make you happy! Some serious stuff is coming, I swear! I had this checked before I posted, so THERE!

So. Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

When Edward stopped outside the Cullen house, I rushed in. Jake's car was no longer outside, so I rushed around the house to find out where he was.

"Luna." I heard Edward say. "He's gone home. Back to La Push."

I ran back down stairs. "You're kidding me."

"Sorry." He said.

I flicked my hair. "Whatever. It's his loss."

It was tough to try to hide my disappointment, but I think I did a pretty good job. Edward nodded to me and I sat behind the piano, still blocking my mind. I played the tune he had taught me. It was the song Edward had written for Bella. Her lullaby.

"Come." He said to Bella, taking her hand.

As my fingers played out the tune, Edward lifted Bella and twirled her around to the tune. I half watched as they danced. I had to admit it looked stunning and graceful. I tried not to let my mind drift, aware of Edward listening in.

"Hey, Bella!" I said. "Stop cheating!"

Edward chuckled and kissed her. Suddenly I felt a pang of jealousy.

"I... I have to go." I said.

"Wait!" Edward said, stopping me before I had the chance to leave. "There is something I want you too see first."

* * *

"You're kidding me!" I laughed.

"Come on, Luna!" Edward almost whined.

"It's fun, I promise." Bella said on Edward's back, clinging on for dear life.

"I don't know." I said. "You don't seem to trust him!"

I looked up at Edward. He was suspended above me in the trees. He chuckled at my reluctance to climb onto the lower branches.

"Oh, come on!" Edward said. "I'll even help you up."

I gave him my hand and he pulled me up onto one of the lower branches.

"See? It's not that bad." Edward said.

I laughed. "Not that bad?"

We began to climb the tree in sync. I jumped from branch to branch, only seldom reaching out to grab a branch to pull myself up. At the top I looked out over Forks and the surrounding mountains. Somewhere I could hear the river, the sound of animals moving around the forest. The view was amazing.

"Wow. This is beautiful!" I said, taking it all in.

I jumped from one tree to another. I landed lightly on a branch and walked to the main center of the tree. I hugged the trunk as I dropped myself down to another branch. I changed my mind and began to climb again. This time I spotted a waterfall from the top of the tree.

"Bye!" I said, jumping off of the tree.

The rush was similar to one I would get when I went cliff diving. I landed on the floor of the forest and ran to the water. I pulled off my pants; my shirt was long enough to cover me up to my knees. I raced up the side of the waterfall, climbing with ease. When I got to the top, I splashed in the cool water. Edward and Bella were watching me, so I flung my body out into the air. Before I hit the water, I turned my jump into a sleek dive.

I came up for air after a few moments; my long hair was completely straight from being wet. I decided not to jump again, so I headed back to the shore. I pulled on my pants before I reached up and grabbed a branch. I pulled myself up and began to climb again.

"Edward?" I called. "Bella?"

I heard a cool chuckle behind me. I turned to see Edward behind me.

"That was so much fun!" I giggled.

He wrinkled his nose and I couldn't hold in my girlish giggles. Bella joined in.

"Wet dog." Edward said. "Nice."

"I do not!" I chuckled. "You smell worse, leech!"

I moved up the tree, a light drizzle filtering down through the leaves. Wrapping my legs around a branch, I hung upside down. I swung slightly.

"Luna?" Bella called.

"Yes?" I said.

"Are you sulking?" She asked.

I looked into her chocolate eyes. "No. I just feel that everyday I need to hang upside down from a tree. By the way, where is Edward?"

I was surprised that she had gotten here so quickly and that her over protective vampire was nowhere to been seen. She seemed to clutch to the tree, as if it would save her life.

"Aw! Poor little Bella." I teased. "Afraid of falling?"

Suddenly cold hands were tickling the sensitive spots on the bottom of my feet. I screamed, the sensation not entirely unpleasant. Bella was watching, smirking at my discomfort.

"Did you give up?" Edward asked.

"Never!" I laughed.

In my mind I began to think I was lucky that he didn't know I was deathly ticklish under my arms and on my stomach. Edward heard my thoughts and I could see the smile growing on his face.

"You wouldn't dare!" I said, still half laughing.

I flipped myself off the branch; my goal being to put distance between us. He promised Bella he would be back for her once he had caught me.

I climbed the tree, looking for an escape.

"Luna!" Edward called. "Loony Luna."

I kept quiet, my heart beating at normal pace. Shifting quietly, I circled round back to Bella. My aim had changed from hiding to hunting. Signaling her to keep quiet, I hid in the leaves a few branches down.

"Luna, I can smell you!" Edward said.

He had moved back to Bella and I watched him pull her onto his back.

"No fair!" I moaned, coming out of hiding. "I can't hurt the human."

There was movement down below us.

"Luna!" Emmett called.

I signaled them to be quiet as I dropped down from the trees. Putting all my weight into it, I landed on Emmett's back.

"Boo!" I said.

"Bon-Bon!" He chuckled. "Esme and Alice want you."

Edward and Bella dropped down next to us.

"Carry me!" I moaned. "Please, Emmy teddy?"

"You have legs, Bon." He replied.

"Please! Pretty please, Clyde. With grizzly blood and sprinkles and cup cakes?" I said, like a little girl.

"Cup cakes?" Bella asked.

"Yes! Cup cakes!" I giggled.

Emmett and Edward traded a look, but they began to run. Emmett splashed through the river, making me wetter than I was.

* * *

"Lovely." Alice said as we came in. "Who let the dog get wet?"

"Emmett!" Edward, Bella and myself said.

"Bath time for puppy!" Emmett said, charging up the stairs.

"Help!" I called.

Downstairs I could hear the Cullen's giggling. Emmett began to fill the tub with hot water, the steam rising like little ghosts.

"I want to bathe the puppy!" Emmett said.

"I am not turning into a wolf!" I said as I slid to the floor. "Get out Emmett!"

He looked sad. "Please?"

"No amount of cup cakes will get you a chance to bathe the puppy." I said.

"But I never had a puppy!" He's bottom lip jutted out. "I want a puppy!"

"No," I giggled. "I'm not going to be your puppy!"

Alice decided to come and save me at that point. She hit her brother and almost dragged him out while complaining about my hair, and how little time she had. When I was sure I was alone, I stripped my clothes off. I heard soft classical music coming from the living room as I slipped into the warm water.

I slipped under the surface, the warm water at the same temperature as my body. I sat up and began to wash my hair and my body.

Once I was finished, I dried my body with a fluffy white towel. Alice breezed in when I was covered and she dragged me into her room. I cringed, expecting some revenge for the pranks.

"Don't worry, Lu." Alice said. "I forgive you on one condition."

"What's that?" I said, a little nervous.

"You let me take you shopping, and you won't moan tonight." She said, smiling her little pixie smile.

I shook my head. "Fine, but that's kind of two conditions."

"Whatever." Alice said as she combed out my wet air.

I watched as she straightened my hair and clipped some of it up in soft curls. She handed me a set of black lace underwear and a black dress bag. Once she was gone, I began to dress. I opened the dress bag and almost died on the spot.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed. "ALICE!"

"What?" She said.

I held the dress out to her. "I can't wear this!"

Alice grabbed the dress and made me step into it. She laced the back up; her fingers cool on my back.

The black dress was beautiful, knee length. There was a slight slit on the right side. The straps and black ribbon covered the all bra straps that could have shown. The neckline was plunging, making my boobs look good. The fabric was tight over my skin, making me look gorgeous.

Alice sat me down and began on my make up. She chose dark colors; the black making my blue eyes pop. Once she was done, she tossed me a great pair of black heels.

"I can't walk around like this!" I said.

"Oh relax!" She said, a scowl on her lovely face. "You look stunning. You promised you wouldn't moan."

I looked in the mirror, surprised how classy I looked. Back in California I was beautiful, but I was trashy at the same time. Black had always been my color, looking great against my russet skin.

"I should let you dress me more often." I whispered, feeling like a stranger in my own skin.

"Thank you." She said, taking my hand.

We rushed down stairs. I could feel all the eyes in the room turn to me as I walked in.

"Wow, Bon-Bon." Emmett said. "You are _smoking_."

Rosalie slapped him, but smiled warmly at me. Esme came forward to hug me gently, careful not to crease the fabric.

"You look lovely, dear." She said.

"Thank you, Esme." I said.

Carlisle nodded at me. "Well done, Alice."

Edward walked over to me. "You ready?"

"No!" Alice said before she passed me a handbag. "Okay, _now_ she is ready."

_What the hell?_

"Don't worry, Luna." Edward said, "You'll see now."

He went to get the door for me. I walked over, shooting a look at Bella.

"Tell me?" I asked, getting a feeling she knew.

"You'll see." She said, giving me a wink.

I walked out the door, keeping my eyes on Edward. He walked out behind me, but didn't close the door.

"Follow the candles." He said, turning to go back into the house.

I looked at him for a few seconds before my mind clicked. I began to run at werewolf speed.

"Don't phase!" Alice shouted as I disappeared into the forest.


	41. First NonDates

**A/N:** Hey my crazy people! I'm giving a special shout out to The Parlotones. Local band who rocks my socks! If you ever swing by the South, look out for this band! Oh my Edward! They are so amazing! Their song,** Solar System**, makes a short appearance because I love them so much! I know I was told not to use the song, *Sad Kennedy* but then again, when does Kennedy ever do what she is told?

Special thanks to my two beta readers. You guys rock so hard! I love how you add to my story. It's like the glitter on my cupcakes! *Ha ha, _cupcakes_! I'll explain it one day... Or maybe not!*

And the two people who were successful in guessing where Luna was going: crawfish4 and MrsHaleee! :D Yeah! You are awesome!

For the rest of my reviewers, you make me so happy! :D

So to keep me happy (And to have Luna stay alive), I suggest you review. Or else.

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

The meadow was beautiful in the pale moon light. Emmett had brought the table and chairs out while Edward kept Luna busy. Esme and Rosalie had cooked, and set the table while Alice had decorated the meadow with candles and ribbons. The grass was green and young; wild flowers breaking the solid green colour with bursts of pink and yellow. Alice said that it would be clear for a good time tonight and that the moon would be full.

Each Cullen had played their part today. I was grateful for Edward offering his and Bella's meadow to me. Bella had told me how special this place was to them. Edward had brought her here and his love for her won out over his true nature, over his desire for her blood. I hoped the meadow would have some magical effect on Luna tonight.

I listened to her footsteps as the came closer. She seemed to move as a ghost, her shoes barely crunching the leaves. Her warm vanilla scent hit me before I saw her. As she came into view, it seemed the silver moonlight made a spotlight just for her. Her black hair shone in the pale light, making her look like some goddess from ancient times. The dress she wore was beautiful, highlighting all her best features.

As her eyes caught mine, she smiled.

"Hi." She said, suddenly acting shy.

"Hello, Luna."

"You look... handsome." She said.

"You look beautiful." I said softly.

She smiled, her confidence shining through.

"Thank you." She murmured.

I walked over and took her hand, leading her to the table. I pulled out the chair for her and she sat down; sweeping the skirt around her. Once she was seated, I walked around to my side.

* * *

Luna and I lay on the grass, looking at the clear sky. The silence and the clearness of the sky was temporary; we both knew it. Clouds were beginning to form, making the full moon hazy. Her head was on my chest and I could smell her sweet scent all around me.  
_**Take her out through the solar system. Pick a star, hope it fits in your pocket.**_

Gazing at the stars she pointed to the middle one.

"That one." She said, pointing to a distant red star. "I think that one looks the best."

"But it's not the biggest, or the brightest." I said in reply.

She chuckled and looked up into my eyes. "So what?"

I found another star, one that seemed to be white with brightness.

"What about that one?" I said, pointing it out.

"No!" She said.

"Why that one?" I asked.

"I think it's the most beautiful one out there." She said. "Sometimes beauty needs to be simple."

She sat up, looking at me. She smiled coyly.

"But you are beautiful and there is nothing simple about you!" I teased.

"Thanks. I think." She giggled.

I pulled her back down. She laid there on my chest, her eyes closed. I watched, as she almost seemed to fall asleep; her cares as far away as the stars were.

As I watched her, the lyrics of a song I had once heard floated in my head. For a few moments, our world was perfect.

_**If I could I would buy you a hundred thousand stars, **_

_**Put them all in your pocket.  
For those rainy days.  
You need bitter so the sweet taste sweeter,  
Sweetness always follows those rainy days.**_

_**Juliet, I'm your Romeo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Edward's Point of View**

"Good morning!" Luna almost seemed to sing.

"You're chirpy this morning." I said as she danced around the kitchen

She made a bowl of cereal and headed to the lounge.

"Bon-Bon!" Emmett said as he spotted his partner in crime.

I leaned against the door, listening to their conversation.

"Hi, Emmy Bear."

"So, how was your date last night?" Emmett said, perverted thoughts coming into his mind.

Luna laughed. "It was so not a date!"

"Aw. Poor Jake. He really likes you." He said with false sympathy.

Luna began to eat, her mind stuck in last night. I was glad to see it went well.

"Anyway." Emmett carried on.

"I hear a plan coming on!" Luna said, still bright. "Lay it on me, handsome!"

She seemed to be very different, a lot more positive. She and Emmett really were a modern day Bonnie and Clyde; true partners in crime. They were perfect for each other in the way that Alice couldn't see their planned pranks. They knew exactly how to block me out of their minds. I was glad Luna had been able to find someone to relate to.

"You want to get back at Paul?" He asked, waggling his eye brows.

"Shame!" She said falsely. "Poor Paul. What do you have in mind?"

"While Paul is sleeping, we put little packets of ketchup packets all around his room. It makes it impossible for him to get out of bed or move around his room. Then we sit there and laugh as he tries anyway." Emmett said, grinning like a mad person.

She laughed. "Don't you think Eddie will try and stop us before we even leave the house?"

"See, here's the great thing! Alice can't see you and we just have to not think about it when Edward is around."

Luna poked her cereal with her spoon, suddenly distant.

"Eat it. It's good for you." Emmett laughed. "I didn't know we were stuck with the first anorexic werewolf!"

"I'd rather hunt." She said, putting the bowl on a table while she wrinkled her nose.

I walked out into the living room and Luna smiled at me. Emmett began to sing a song in his head and Luna was thinking about her non-date.

"Hi!" She said acting nonchalant.

"What are you up to?" I asked. "I know you're planning something."

"Nothing." They said together before smiling at each other.

"Luna, your always up to something." I scowled, causing Emmett to laugh.

"I so am not!" Luna defended, picking up her spoon to stir the soggy cereal.

"I thought werewolves ate a lot." I teased.

"We do." She shot back. "But I'm going to get fat if I eat so much!"

"The first anorexic werewolf." Emmett muttered under his breath.

"You got that right." Luna said with a wink.

"Whatever. Eat." I said, picking up the bowl and pushing it into her hands.

"No!" She replied, being difficult. "Not unless you feed me!"

I rolled my eyes. "Do you have to cause trouble everywhere you go?"

"Do I even have to dignify that with a response?" She smiled like a crazy imp.

"Feed me!" She chanted like that demented plant from that old horror movie.

Soon, Emmett had joined in.

I decided to give up and leave. There was only so much Luna insanity I could take in a day.

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

I watched Edward leave. Emmett was trying desperately not to laugh.

Suddenly my phone began to ring. I don't think Womanizer by Miss Spears was the best choice for a ring tone. Especially when Jake was phoning and Emmett was in the room.

"Hey, Jake." I said in a rush as I answered the call.

**Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)  
Boy don't try to front  
Know just just what you are-are-are**

Emmett sang the lyrics to the song. I was sure Jake could hear everything.

"Ignore him." I said. "I do all the time. So, why did you call?"

"I had a really great time last night..." Jacob said before Emmett stole my phone.

"Womanizer!" He sang.

"Hi, Emmett." Jake sounded amused.

"So, Jakey. How far did you get with Lunny last night?" Emmett teased, trying to squirm out of my reach.

I slapped Emmett on the arm.

"Give me my phone back, you freak!" I joked.

"Never!" Emmett giggled like a maniac. "So, Jake. Tell me _everything_. Was she any good?"

I tackled the vampire to the floor, wanting to get my phone back.

"Give it, Emmett." I said.

"No! Get off of me, she-wolf!"

"Emmett!"

"Uh, this looks like a bad time." Jake said on the line.

I finally got the phone back and pushed my hair out of my face.

"No, Jake. It's fine." I said.

"Look, come up to La Push at about two." Jake said. "Bye."

"Sure. See you then. Bye." I said, my throat going dry.

"Wow. That was fun." Emmett said not withholding his maniacal laughter.

"I swear to the higher powers; you _will _pay for this, Emmett Cullen." I hissed. "Maybe not today, but one day soon you _will_ regret messing with _the werewolf_."

"Sure." Emmett said, suppressing a giggle.

"Edward!" I yelled as I stalked up the stairs.


	42. Revenge is Gay

**A/N**: Hey wolves! Sorry this took so long. I re-wrote it about five times before I sorta liked it. Also, I kinda have school to worry about. Stupid school!

We have reached 201! Go Team Reviewers! :)

So let's give a shout out to: musicluver9001, NonrealityRocks, Nikole Copper, EmbryForMe4 (Yes, we all do love Jake! Too bad I'm team Twilight, so I'm cheating on him with the rest of the guys!), crawfish4, ambii-twilight-chick, crazy-forever, jacobblackismineduh, StrayDog-94... You guys rock my socks.

Oh, and a special shout out to: NonrealityRocks. She's done her 1st fan fiction... Yeah! Go team! So, go read it. It's pretty good ;)

I think that's all... Luna and Emmett forever!

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

I was sitting on my chair, reading a book. I had read Wuthering Heights many times before, but the story still managed to draw my attention. It was one of Bella's favorite books; even though I had never caught her attraction to the vile story. Both Heathcliff and Cathy were horrible people and they did not deserve to be loved.

Luna walked into my room, and slammed the door behind her. Her face was streaked with tears; the tears were stained black from the mascara she wore. I closed the book, and laid it down beside me. She walked over to me and collapsed into my arms.

_I need to get revenge on Emmett. _Her thoughts were potent and sharp, a million ideas rushing through her head.

"Calm down." I said. "Do you need me to call Jasper?"

She shook her head, but she was still too hysterical to speak.

"Jasper." I said in a normal tone.

Hearing his name being called, my brother walked into my room and came over to Luna.

"Hey!" He said, stroking her hair.

She began to calm down; her sobs began to subside. Her thoughts also took on a brighter edge.

"What made you so depressed, darling?" Jasper asked in his Southern drawl.

"Emmett." She whispered since her voice was so hoarse. "That boy doesn't know when to shut up."

"This has something to do with Jake, doesn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah." She sniffed.

A plan became more solid in her mind and I began to laugh.

"That's evil." I said.

"It's a good plan." She said. "Where is your computer?"

I lead her to the one in Carlisle's office. She turned it on, tapping her fingers quickly on the wooden desk as we waited.

"What is she doing?" Jasper asked me.

A small smile bloomed on Luna's face. "You'll see."

I gave her my password and she logged on. The Internet popped up and Luna typed something in the search box.

"Mature gay dating?" Jazz asked from next to me. "Lu, I didn't think you swung that way."

She laughed like Emmett. "Please!"

She began to type in the basic details.

"Name: Emmett Cullen. Age: Old." She said.

Jasper and I helped her type out the rest of the personal information. She moved onto the essay part and went wild.

"I love hiking and hunting. Baby, I'm even into those grizzly bears. Call me anytime, honey." She said before typing in the rest of the information, even giving Emmett's cell phone number.

"Em will kill you when he finds out what you did." Jasper said, holding back laughter.

She smiled and submitted the answers. "Well, then. Let him kill me."

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

Once the main part of the prank was done, I headed to Alice's room. I needed to get ready to go to La Push. The prank had been enjoyable, but I was still angry with Emmett when I went into the room.

I sat down, my mood grumpy as Alice began to work.

"It's not fair!" I said, sounding like a little girl. "Emmett is such an idiot sometimes!"

The tiny pixie vampire seemed to sigh. Alice braided my straight black hair, her cold fingers manipulating my hair at a steady pace.

"Emmett loves you like a little sister, Lu." She said, finishing my hair.

"Yeah, right." I said, dropping my face into my hands.

"I know Emmett can be childish sometimes," Lifting my face up, Alice tried to talk me out of my sour mood. "But he is still your friend."

"Some friend he is!" I yelled, my tone harsher that I had intended. "He only humiliated me in front of my other friend."

"Other friend?" Alice asked, looking skeptical. "Don't you want Jake to be something more than just your friend?"

I shook my head, looking away. There was no reasonable answer I could give her.

Without waiting for my answer, she picked up a powder brush and dipped it in a brown powder that was close to my skin tone. She ran it over my cheekbones, giving my skin some highlights.

I sighed, my eyes drifting out of the window to the cold, gray sky. The constant rain was getting on my last nerves. I longed for blue skies and sunny days. Alice caught my attention as she finished my makeup. My eyes were circled in black, making the blue of my eyes look brighter. My lips were shiny with a clear gloss.

She tossed me clothes and I got dressed. Alice disappeared into her walk-in closet, looking for something. I pulled on the ink black jeans and the layered baby doll top, black with silver trimmings. The shirt straps were loose around my shoulders; pooling down around my arms. I fastened the straps of a pair of sandals around my ankles.

Getting up, I walked over to the window. My gaze moved over the forest, wishing for brighter days and better weather.

"You look beautiful." Edward said behind me.

Spinning slowly, I saw Edward leaning against the door frame.

"Thank you." My voice was soft. "I just hope Jake likes it."

"He will." Edward promised, smiling.

I smiled back. "You know what I'm thinking."

"Always, Luna ." He said, giving me a warm wink. "Listen, how are you getting to La Push?"

The question shocked me and made me realize just how little thought I had out into this.

Suddenly Edward tossed me a set of silver keys. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said, before rushing downstairs.

* * *

**Jake's Point of View**

I was running patrol with Quil when I heard it.

The silver Ducati 848 purred like a kitten as Luna took the bends. She was back in La Push, but I didn't know for how long. She was driving too fast, but the speed seemed to give her a thrill; only second to running as a wolf.

The jeans she wore hugged her legs, showing off their perfect shape. The leather jacket she wore was sexy, clinging to all the right places. The gold zip stood out contrasting with the black leather and ran from her right shoulder down to the middle of her waist. My thoughts went to last night, her scent still lingering in my mind.

_Hey, man. That's my cousin!_ Quil said in my mind.

Quil had been thinking about Claire, but my thoughts on Luna had brought him back to the real world.

I mentally cringed. _Sorry, Quil._

_You better be. And if you give me twenty bucks I won't tell her how sexy you think she is._

I laughed. _She already knows how hot she is._

Quil joined me as we laughed.

_On you go. I know you want to see her._ Quil said.

_And you don't?_ I replied.

He smiled. _There is enough time for that._

Needing no further encouragement, I phased back to my human form. As I was running, I pulled on my shorts.

As I reached the Ateara home, I saw Luna get off the bike she had parked. She pulled the helmet off of her head. Her hair fell out in a thick plait. Her face shone, the makeup highlighting every spark. Youth and vitality shone in her eyes; a youth that would never grow old.

I watched as she walked towards the house to see her aunt, slowly pulling off the leather jacket as she walked. The neckline of her shirt plunged, showing off how good she looked.

I shook my head, trying to clear it. I pulled my eyes away from the young woman as I walked into the forest. Trying hard to calm down, I walked back home. I couldn't take Luna out dressed the way I was.

* * *

**Paul's Point of View**

I walked into the Ateara household like I owned the place. My mind was focused on one goal. I had news to tell Luna, but I wasn't sure how to tell her. I still loved her, but now it was different. It was not my goal to hurt her, but rather to just be friends.

Luna turned and looked at me. She was one of the most stunning girls I had ever met. Her black hair shone as if powered by an internal source. Her blue eyes were soft and warm, like a summer's day. I could smell the sickly sweet vampire stink clinging to her, but the warm vanilla smell that was Luna seemed to overpower it.

"Hi." I said, wrapping her in my arms.

She responded, sighing happily as she hugged me in return.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She muttered.

I raised her face to mine, looking into her eyes. There were black circles under her eyes, dulled down by the base she wore.

"Really? Are you really fine?" I asked.

She shook her head. "It's getting better."

"Still having nightmares?"

"Yeah." She whispered. "But the Cullen boys help. Jasper calms me down, Edward sings all night and Emmett makes me laugh."

"Are you happier there?" I asked. "Or are you coming home?"

"One day." She said. "I kind of like studying at home. I seem to be a little more focused and Esme is a really good teacher."

I pulled her close, rubbing soothing circles on her back. We were like that until someone coughed. I looked up into Jacob Black's dark eyes.

"Jacob." I said, politely.

"Paul." He said gruffly.

"Luna!" She threw in with a giggle.

She took a step away from me and I watched as she threw herself into Jake's arms.

Before I could see anymore, I walked out of the house and into the woods.

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

Jake and I hung around my uncle's shop for most of the afternoon, causing trouble and helping out where we could. Jake was a good mechanic, only second to me.

We worked for a little while before Jake and I took a walk. We headed out to the beach. It was quiet since a storm was brewing in the distance. We had some space between us, careful not to touch. We talked for a while before I found an old tree to sit on. The wood was white from years of salt, taken from the ocean, that covered it's exterior.

"Lu, what do you want from your life?" Jake asked.

"I don't know." I said, honestly. "A good job, money. Crazy parties."

I pulled my plait out and ran my fingers through my wavy hair. The air seemed to be dead, so I threw Jake's question back at him.

"I want the simple things. A little house and a beautiful wife." He said looking at me.

I stood up and walked a few feet away.

"I don't think I'll ever get married." I said, mainly to the dark waters of the ocean. "I better head back to the Cullen's house."

Jake walked me home. We spoke about the bike for a while. When I got home, Jake disappeared so that I could have some time with my family.

* * *

Before night fell, I was back on the bike. Riding like a bat out of hell, I headed out of La Push and back to the outlying areas of Forks.

"What the hell?" Emmett said as I walked back into the Cullen household.

He slammed the phone down before it began to ring again. The whole family seemed to be laughing as he gazed at me in a tragic manner.

"What's up, Emmy Bear?" I asked.

"All day!" He said, throwing his hands into the air. "All freaking day. These gay guys have been calling me out, rambling on about grizzly bears and wanting a date."

I stiffed a laughed. "Poor Emmett."


	43. Plans for the future

**A/N:** Hey children! Wow, this week has been HECTIC! I got my first local chika dropping me a line or three...eden's garden! Go Team South Africa ^_^

To the girls who take time to edit my work, I love you and I appreciate all the hard work you guys do! And for that, you get virtual Valentine brownies!

And finally, to my other reviewers, I would drop you all lines, but I'm tired, so this is my general thank you! ^_^ Love you guys!

And special shout out to: Kirsty (StrayDog-94). Awesome story! Go read her stuff!

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

Leah and I sat with in the living room with the Cullen girls, watching some dumb romance movie with a familiar hotty as the lead. Bella, Leah and I were munching on pizza, popcorn and other junk foods. Alice, Rosalie and Esme were planning a hunting trip.

I began to lose interest as the topic moved onto what they were getting or doing for their other halves on Valentine's Day. I shot Leah a look, rolling my eyes.

"So," Bella asked me, giving me a wink. "What are you going to do for Jake?"

All eyes turned to me, so I looked down and began to play with a stand of hair.

"Nothing." I said, "It's not like we are dating. And Valentines' day is dumb anyway."

Leah coughed, trying to hide her laughter. "The way the two of you have been acting, you could have fooled me. And I thought you _loved_ V-day?"

I threw a cushion at her, trying to hold in my giggles. Leah retaliated and we then got into a play fight on the floor.

My phone went off somewhere in the house, the ring tone so loud everyone must have heard it. Emmett began to sing really loudly and rather awfully.

"Hey, Em!" I called to him as I scrabbled for my phone.

"Yes, Bon-Bon?" He asked, hidden from my view.

I swear, for such a huge creature, he moved like a ghost.

"Remember what I did the last time you pissed me off?" I said, grabbing my phone.

Everyone in the house began to laugh. The Cullen's had to change Emmett's number so that the gay guys from the web would stop calling him. I had a feeling one of the anonymous callers was one of the Jonas brothers.

"Hey." I said once I flicked the phone open.

"Hey, Lu." Jake said, sounding amazing. "Don't forget about Saturday night."

I swallowed. "Please tell me you are not planning something stupid for Valentine's Day."

"I promise." He said with a giggle. "It's a pack thing anyway."

I suddenly felt a lump of disappointment build up in my stomach. "Oh, okay."

"You sound sad." He said, sounding worried.

"I'm okay." I replied, trying to change the topic. "We're watching romance movies."

"Cool." He said, sounding awkward. "Are the guys there with you?"

"Only Emmett. The rest of the Cullen boys have gone hunting for the day." I smiled, walking into my room. "It's kinda nice not having to worry about thinking happy things."

Jake laughed. "That's the downside of being around Edward for too long."

"Yeah." I giggled.

Emmett strolled into my room and grabbed my phone.

"Hey Jake." He said, moving swiftly away from me.

"Not again!" I sighed.

Emmett chuckled. "Jake, can we come over on Saturday night?"

I held my breath as I waited for Jake's answer.

"I was just about to invite you." He replied, "Sam said it was cool."

I breathed out and smiled. "Say 'bye, Clyde."

"Bye, Clyde!" He said into the phone before closing it.

* * *

I was sitting outside, lost in my thoughts. The river was just a few feet away, and the rock I sat on was so smooth from years of corrosion that it made a comfortable seat.

I was thinking about the past few Valentines days I had spent in California. The dates were romantic and over done. I got so many flowers that I smelt like roses for days after. I could have gained huge amounts of weight from the chocolates and sweets I had received.

A low chuckle brought me out of my thoughts and back to the forest. My long hair was slick and smooth from the rain. I followed the chuckle to a pair of entwining trees. Edward was leaning on a tree, watching me.

He wore a white, button down shirt and black pants. He looked really good. His look told me he was listening to my thoughts, so I blushed.

"You know, it's rude to listen to people's private thoughts." I said.

He smiled, coming to sit down next to me. We watched the rain drops form millions of ripples on the surface of the river water.

"You miss your home." He said.

"Yeah." I said picking up a smooth rock.

I tossed the rock at the surface, making it skip until the river swallowed it. Edward put his arm around me and hugged me like I was his little sister.

"I miss them so much." I whispered. "I miss it all."

In my mind I knew it was a lie. Life here was so much better. Back home I was just a drunk slut with no goals. Here I actually had some kind of future.

I tossed the thoughts out of my mind along with another rock. I groaned, scrubbing my face with my hands.

_I don't know anymore._

"Lu, we never know." Edward said softly. "That's one of the greatest things in life. We never know what could happen."

"Just like you and Bella?" I asked, giving him a small smile.

"Yeah. Just like that. Give Jake a chance, he might surprise you."

Once again, I was shocked about how smart Edward really was.

* * *

**Emmett's Point of View**

"Oh, wow!" Luna said.

I held the satin box out to her as she touched the beautiful diamond necklace with a red diamond pendant in the shape of a rose.

"What do you think? Will she like it?" I felt a little unsure about the gift.

"Rose is going to freak!" Luna giggled, her fingers brushing the red diamond in the centre. "The Cullen family really does have some cash!"

I laughed, stashing the box away. "I didn't forget about you, Bon-Bon. Jake dropped me a few hints, and I think you'll like your gift."

She smiled at me. "Unless it's something from Tiffany's, I don't want it."

"Dang." I winked at her. "Oh well, might as well take it back to the shop then."

She smiled. "Did Jake tell you what he was getting me?"

I chuckled in an evil manner. "Yes, he did."

She pouted. "Tell me."

"No."

"Please, Emmy?"

"No."

"I'll tell Rose."

"And your point is?"

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks. I really needed that."

I laughed and continued to tease her. Luna was such an easy target sometimes.

* * *

Luna was asleep in her room when the family met downstairs. Even Bella was here, joining the family meeting for once. I was waiting for her to do something funny, something I could hold over her forever. And with her wanting to be a vampire, forever could be a _very_ long time.

"Emmett!" Edward said in a warning tone.

I chuckled.

_Your girlfriend will be mine!_ I teased Edward in my mind.

"Do you know about Saturday night?" Jasper asked my family and ending my pretend fight with Edward.

"Hell yeah! We're going to La Push, baby!" I grinned.

I had always wanted to see the wolves home, and now was the perfect time.

"Ten bucks on Emmett getting us kicked out!" Bella said.

"Twenty." Jasper said.

"Thirty." Alice chipped in.

"Dang!" Bella said, "I don't have that much money."

I could see Edward was going to offer to help her out, but I cut them off.

"Well, you don't know what Jake is planning!" I said. "He told me. So there!"

My family looked at me as if I was insane. This was a daily occurrence, so I didn't pay attention. I thought about Jake's plan and how perfect it would be. He planned on giving her a meadow full of red roses. I caught the look on Edward's face and I noticed his eyebrows were raised.

"Shit!" I said loudly.

"Emmett!" Esme said, shocked at my language.

"Sorry, mom." I said, moving closer to Rose.

Edward smiled down at Bella. "Emmett has the wrong plan. Jake has something much better in mind for our esident werewolf."

"I hope it's better than the candy hearts he gave me last year." She said, wrinkling her nose.

"I promise, my love. Jake won't stuff this one up." Edward promised, kissing her softly.

I rolled my eyes. "Twenty bucks says he will!"

"Thirty." Alice said.

"Fifty!" Jasper tossed back.


	44. Finding love once more

**A/N:** To my dedicated editors... You rock my world!!!! Love you guys!

I got three (Count them.... Three!) roses today as well as some other stuff from my friends and my older brother! Love you guys ^_^

To those who dropped me a review: musicluver9001, amy and EmbryForMe4! Love you guys! But I could do with some more reviews ;)

I'm going out now, so enjoy!

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

I woke up early on Saturday. It was unusual for me, but I was too excited to wait. Today was the eve of Valentines' day. It was also the day I got to go home to La Push on a more permanent basis.

Moving like a speed demon, I packed my stuff in my bag. I was a lot healthier now than I was when I got here two weeks ago. Emmett helped me a lot, as did the rest of the Cullen's. I was almost feeling back to my normal, bitchy, California bred self.

I went to my radio and plugged my iPod in. I pressed play and turned up the volume.

_Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise_

_Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia _

I listened to the words carefully, remembering how I was when Jake brought me here. I was sitting in his car, feeling old and worthless. When this song began to play, I felt like taking a blade to my wrist, just to try and deal with the pain. It reminded me of Nate and how we used to dance together in the clubs. But now it was just another song to me. Nate couldn't do anything to me anymore.

I began to dance to the beat like I was in a club. The movements came easily, reminding me of home. I kept myself busy, clearing away my stuff. My mind felt like a happier place to be, but I began to wonder how long the calm would last for once I got back to La Push.

Emmett came in and helped me pack up my stuff. I cranked up the volume, and we began to dance to Rihanna's music

"I missed this." I admitted.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

"Back in Cal, I danced a lot more. I was a regular at all the clubs and bars." I sighed, moving my head to the beat.

Emmett smiled. "I see why you enjoy it. You're good."

I laughed, tossing a bag to him. "Get packing. I want to go home."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" I asked for the millionth time.

"No, Luna." Edward said.

Bella tossed me a mean glance in the rear view mirror. I stuck my tongue out at her, finding a new source of entertainment. I wasn't allowed to drive with Emmett, since the Cullen's felt we would cause too much trouble if left alone together in a car for twenty minutes.

I saw Jake's car parked on the boundary line, along with Sam's truck and Jared's sweet ride. I had worked on those cars enough to know how truly awesome each of the cars secretly were. Edward stopped his Volvo first, allowing me to go meet my pack. I noticed Carlisle's Merc was next, followed by Emmett's Jeep. All of the Cullen vehicles were drool worthy in their own special way. Even the special means of transport were pretty sweet, but I wasn't about to let Jake know about the Jet Ski and the speedboat.

I climbed out the car as Jake came forward to meet me.

"Hey." He said, giving me a bear hug. "I missed you."

"Missed you, too." I was next, joking about how bad I smelt. I play hit him before turning to Jared. I had good relationships with all the wolves, and I had even been lucky enough to be good friends with their imprints.

"Hey, Lu." Jared said, pulling me in for a hug. "Good to have you back. We have patrol together in about an hour."

I smiled at the large Indian boy. His mind was one of the best minds to share, next to Seth on the scale. Paul and Leah were the worst minds to be with at times, but it was slowly getting better.

I turned back to my friends, noticing that they had polarised into two groups. Vampires verses werewolves. I was stuck in the middle. I sighed, moving away from the wolves and back to the Cullen's.

"Look," I said. "I'm not picking sides, but can't we all just get along?"

Jake came over to my side. He turned and faced the pack, holding my hand.

"Luna is right." He said. "The Cullen's aren't our enemy."

Jared took my other flank. It was hard to believe the two beta wolves were taking my side over their alpha.

"Sam." I whispered, praying to anyone who was listening that my pack leader would be reasonable about the situation.

My memories were filled with the good times we had spent together. All the boys here seemed to be like brothers to me, and it hurt to think that I might loose them over something as silly as this. For once I didn't blame Bella for deciding to be Switzerland, somewhere in the middle.

"Fine." He said after a few moments. "Welcome to La Push."

* * *

**Emmett's Point of View**

"I can't believe this is my room!" Luna said, laughing.

The smell of fresh paint took over my every thought. The carpet was plush and new under the soles of my shoes. Built into the left wall was a huge wardrobe, one that could pass as an entrance to Narnia. The cream walls were covered in posters, letters and things Luna had torn out of newspapers and magazines. Against the back wall, behind the door, was a bed covered in green and blue. The pillows were red and brown, not matching anything; and then there were the curtains. They were long and purple, thick enough to block out all light when they were closed. It was a contrast to the light colour of the room. Alice would have died if she saw how much Luna's room clashed.

But the most outstanding part of the room was the large bay window that took up most of the north wall. The windowsill was turned into a bay seat and painted a dark red. White and black cushions were scattered over it, making it a comfortable place to sit.

Luna walked over to the seat and threw open the windows. They opened wide, wide enough for her to climb out of.

"It's nice." I said, moving over to one of the picture frames on her bedside table.

The picture was of Luna and Scar. They were about ten, smiling crooked grins since they were both missing their two front teeth. They were on a beach, eating ice-cream and wearing over sized hats. They looked up at the camera, their smiles huge and fake.

"Cute picture." I said, moving over to some of the others.

The photo's moved from an innocent tone to something that was close to the young woman standing in front of me. Luna flicked the frames down, hiding the pictures.

"None of that matters." She said, shoving bags into my arms. "Help me pack up."

* * *

Bella, Rosie, and Jasper had gone out with Jake. Alice and Esme were in Luna's room, fixing it up while Luna did patrol with Jared. I was stuck with Edward, Carlisle and the rest of Luna's family. Quil kept giving me looks, clearly annoyed with me for asking questions.

"What's the plan?" I asked Edward for the millionth and ten time. "Please tell me."

"No." He said. "Just behave at the bon fire tonight."

"But Lu and I...." I began but then shut up.

"Don't even think about it." Edward warned, "I'll know if you two do anything."

I thought about the look Bonnie would have giving Eddie if she was here. We just wanted to plant a few little fireworks on the beach and light them. Nothing major.

I sighed. "This sucks."

Carlisle was talking to Mr. and Mrs. Ateara, mainly about Luna. I looked around, noticing something about each member of the wolf girl's family.

Quil had an edge to his personality, one similar to his cousin. But he was also calmer; his center of his universe was different from Luna's. He looked a lot like Luna, except his eyes were darker and his short hair, was a few tones lighter than her pure black.

Mr. Ateara, Luna's uncle, was a respectable man. He reminded me of a more human Carlisle who had gotten old. Even beneath the wrinkles and fat of old age, you could see he was well built. Mr. Ateara had gotten old, but he had gotten old with grace. His black hair was dull, shot through with silver. His eyes were a lighter brown, like melted milk chocolate. His skin was dark in color, tanned from years of manual labor.

Mrs. Ateara looked like an older version of Luna. Her eyes were dark and timless, fill of wisdom and care. Her skin was pale, more reddish than brown. She wasn't as tall as Luna was and her body wasn't as perfect. When I looked at Luna sometimes, she looked like a goddess; the same applied to her aunt.

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

I was getting ready to go the beach for the bon fire when Emmett charged in.

"Do you know how much you look like your aunt?" He asked.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Uh, okay. If you say so."

"No, you really do!" He said, overly excited.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the mirror. I gunked up my eyelashes with mascara, finishing my look.

I wore a short, black dress and matching black sandals. My eyes were ringed in black. On my wrists there were layers of black bracelets, and in my ears I had plain black studs. I decided not to wear a necklace, the halter neck of the dress not needing to be added to. My hair was dead straight and glossy.

"What do you think?" I asked Emmett, twirling around so he could see every aspect of my outfit.

"You look beautiful." He said, smiling.

I looked him over. Emmy wore a pale blue shirt and faded jeans.

"You look good." I said, "Now let's get this over with."


	45. Valentines' Day

**A/N:** I promised more than one update this weekend. :P So my editors haven't checked this or the next chapter. I KNOW THERE ARE MISTAKES!!!!!

To: jacobblackismineduh, smiles3, EmbryForMe4, amy and crazy-forever. Love you guys!

Oh, and happy Valentines Day! Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

The beach was beautifully decorated. There were plastic vases filled with pink and white roses. The fire Jake and Sam had built was a driftwood fire. The flames were pretty, changing from blue to green every few seconds. The sun was hidden behind the clouds, so I strolled along the beach with the Cullen's and Bella. I watched as each person gravitated to their other half, leaving me alone with my hands deep inside my pockets.

Jake was nowhere to be seen. The rest of the wolves had followed the Cullen's example, gravitating to their imprints. Those of us who had not imprinted were sitting together, a few feet away from the main group. I sighed and joined them.

"Hey," I said, sitting down next to Leah. "How's it going?"

Embry smiled at me and winked. "This is so much fun!"

I laughed at his sarcasm. Embry and my cousin were best friends and it was a little weird not to see them together anymore. Embry had been the first of the three to change, the forth member to join the pack.

"How's things with your mom?" I asked him.

He looked at me, a little sad. "It's fine. She's given up on grounding me."

I smiled at the shy wolf. "Em, it's okay. Sam said you could tell her."

He smiled at me, his dimples showing like a little kid. "Yeah. But I like to think I'm protecting her by not telling her."

I wrapped my arm around him, pulling him in for a little hug. It was weird how all my life I had been an only child, but now I had more brothers than I could count!

The conversation changed and soon we were all laughing at some stupid joke. I wasn't paying attention, so I jumped when a warm hand touched my shoulder.

"Hey, Luna." Jake said.

I stood up and blushed, trying not to look at any other pack members.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Come take a walk with me?" He asked.

I followed him as he strolled into the forest. My stomach knotted and I swallowed carefully. A few feet in, once the others could no longer see us, Jake fell into step with me and took my hand. The gesture felt comfortable and normal, like we were made for each other.

"You enjoying the fire?" He asked as we slowly walked through the woods.

"Yeah." I said, smiling up at him. "It's great. The colours are so beautiful."

His eyes caught mine and we stopped walking.

"You are so beautiful." He said.

I smiled. "You're not so bad yourself."

It didn't matter how tall I was since the La Push boys all seemed to be at least three inches taller than I was. Jake was at least five inches taller than I was.

His fingers raised my chin and warm lips caught mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, drawing him down to my level. Every part of my skin where he touched me felt overly sensitive, like a million nerves had caught on fire just from him.

"Come on." He said against my lips. "It's not far."

He took my hand again and pulled me through the forest.

* * *

**Jake's Point of View**

Luna seemed to relax more after our kiss. She held my hand, leaning into me as we walked through the forest. I held her a little tighter, questions playing on my lips. Did this mean she liked me and were we going out? I couldn't bring myself to question her.

The woods suddenly decreased in density, the clearing clearly artifical. Jasper and I had taken the time to clear this area, making it a nice place to sit. On the grass was a red blanket and a picnic basket.

"Oh my word! Jake!" Luna said. "I told you not to do anything for Valentines' Day!"

I smiled. "I don't listen. And neither do the Cullen's."

She laughed. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

I lead her over to the blanket, watching as she sat down with grace. I took the spot next to her, looking away. I opened up the picnic basket.

"There's no food." I said. "We'll eat later with the rest of the pack."

She touched my face and I melted into her touch. She made me look at her, a brilliant smile on her face.

"It's okay." She said, her lips close to mine.

I wanted to kiss her again, but I pulled back. My breathing was heavy as I dug around the basket to find what I wanted. I drew out the bottle of red wine as well as two glasses.

"Oh my higher powers!" She said, throwing me an evil smile. "I didn't know you drank."

I smiled back. "For you, I would do anything."

She blushed, her smile growing. She took a glass full of red wine and sipped at it. I copied her, but coughed as the taste burned my throat.

"Drink slower." She said. "This is good stuff."

I abandoned the glass of wine, so Luna downed hers and finished mine.

"There's more." I said, reaching for something else.

I changed my mind and instead gave her a small bouquet of blue wild flowers.

"They are so beautiful, but I'm not that kind of girl." She whispered. "But thank you."

She kissed me softly, pulling me down onto the blanket.

"I really like you." She whispered.

"I've liked you since the day I met you," I said, looking down at her.

She pulled me down and let me kiss her.

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

By the time Jake and I headed back to the beach, is was official that we were dating. Our aim was to take the relationship slow, me not making the same mistakes as I had in my past. I was sure Jake was a virgin, and I wanted to keep it that way for a while.

Just before we cleared the trees to reach the rest of the pack, Jake pulled me back. He pushed my back against a tree, the basket and blanket in his hands.

"There are a few more things I got you." He said in a shy tone.

"I really didn't want anything more." I said honestly. "It's not like I got you anything."

He smiled. "I did all this to win you over."

I chuckled. "You did a lot to get something that was already yours."

Realising what I said, I turned away.

"Don't." Jake said, catching my arm. "It was cute."

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me softly.

"This is for you." He said, handing me a laminated piece of paper. "It's that red star you liked so much."

I bit my bottom lip, trying not to cry.

"What's wrong?" He asked, turning my face to his.

"I think I might love you." I whispered, my voice husky.

"I know I love you." He replied.

I took a step to the side, wanting to leave, but Jake caught me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I get it." He said. "You're still hurting over Neil. But I want you. And Lu, it shouldn't be a crime that I want you. I'm not asking much, just please say you'll be mine."

"I can't." I whispered. "I really can't."

"I'm not asking for miracles or anything huge. Just give me a chance. Please." He almost seemed to beg.

Jake dropped to his knees, the basket and blanket abandoned. He took my hands in his.

"Please." He said, looking up at me.

"This isn't going to work." I said.

I pushed him away, but not very far. He took this a sign that he was winning, so he stood up and cupped my face in his hand.

"I'm still holding on just for you." He said, his smile going impish. "Let's leave this place. Just for tonight. Let's go somewhere. You want to go to a club? Lets go to one! You want to go see a movie? Sure, anything. We might not have much money, but I'm sure we can find some cheep thrills."

"What?" I said, laughing like a little girl. "We can't just go."

"Why not? I'm sure Edward's close enough to hear my thoughts. Come on, let's go!" He laughed. "Anything you want to do, I swear."

He took my hand and we began to run through the forest, leaving everything behind.

* * *

We went to a club and danced for a while. I drank whiskey and wine, but not enough to get drunk. After, we headed out to a movie. I didn't see much of the movie because I made out with Jake for most of it. Once we got kicked out of that, we headed to a 24 hour shop and bough some little things, like chocolate, candles, a lighter and a deck of cards.

We headed home and lit candles in our meadow in La Push. We played poker for a while, moving on to other card games. After a while we lay on the grass and talked. Jake pulled my head onto his chest, and told me to close my eyes. For a few hours, we were in Paradise.


	46. The Best Day

**A/N:** Once again, this has not been edited. Get over it! The next few will take longer, but I wanted to post this now ^_^ Oh, and I'm going to do a few more chapters here. Then I'll start a new story about Jake and Luna. I'm looking forward to this new project!!!!! :D

Thanks to the lovely people who reviewed!!! :) HAPPY SINGLES AWARENESS DAY!

~Kenn~

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

Luna and Jake took off for the rest of the night. I had no clue where they were going or what they were going to do, but Luna seemed to be happy.

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" Leah asked when I got back with the stuff they had left behind.

"No." I smiled at the other girl wolf. "Luna will tell you when she gets back."

With that the pack began to question me about Luna and Jake.

* * *

After the bon fire I drove Bella home. Luna had been right, since the night as a whole had gone well. Our relationship with the wolves was stronger, more friends than allies.

Once I dropped Bella off at her house, I went home to drop off my car. My family was there, waiting to question me about Luna and Jake's disappearance.

"They are fine." I promised, answering their thoughts. "Jake and Lu are together, and they are happy."

Emmett laughed, thinking of the things he was going to do to Luna now that she was dating someone. I chuckled and shook my head at my brother.

I said goodbye to my family and headed up to my room. I picked up the red roses from my bed and headed to Bella's house. I climbed through her window and sat on her bed, waiting for her. I dropped the flowers on the floor, out of sight.

When she walked in, her face burst into a bright smile.

"Hey." She said, coming over to sit in my lap.

I moved so that she was comfortable. I kissed her hair, ignoring the burning of my throat that her scent caused.

"Hey, love." I replied, smiling.

I was so in love with Bella that it was crazy. Not once since I got back did I regret our relationship. I was so lucky to have found someone who loved me unconditionally, irrevocably and irrationally.

"I have to admit." Bella said. "I know we said we wouldn't get each other presents, but I got you something anyway."

I smiled, bringing the roses out of hiding. "What can I say? I can't help myself, either."

She shook her head laughing. She found a little, white box and gave it to me.

"I know it's a little silly, but I got it when I was little. It means a lot to me, so I thought it would be the perfect gift." She said.

I kissed her. Her cheeks went bright red. Her heart beat a little faster. I would really miss all of that once she became like me; a vampire.

I opened the little box, seeing a thick gold chain in it. On the chain was an old locket in gold.

"My gran gave it to me." She said. "Just before she died."

I popped the locket open carefully. There was a picture in it of Bella and me.

"Love, it's perfect." I whispered.

* * *

**Emmett's Point of View**

"Rose, I know it's early. But Happy Valentines day, love." I said, handing her the box.

She opened it up, taking in the diamonds. Rosalie smiled at me.

"It's beautiful, Emmett." She said.

She put down the box and picked up one of her own. She gave me a sexy smile as she handed it to me.

"I'll see you upstairs in a few moments." She said, taking her necklace and walking up the stairs.

Inside the box was a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs.

* * *

**Alice's Point of View**

I was trying to see into Luna's future, even though I knew it was a waste of time. Edward had only given us the minimal information and I was worried. She only took off like that when she was upset about something.

Jasper came up to me and smiled. I began to think about how he went hunting the other day when I didn't. I missed him so much when he wasn't around.

"Hey." He said in his husky Southern tone.

He kissed my ear and held me around the waist.

"I already know what you're up to." I teased. "Thank you. I love it."

He chuckled. "Nothing gets past you, darling."

He had bought me a pink helmet and a cute leather jacket, one like Luna had.

"You know, Edward is only giving you the Ducati next month." I said.

"I know." He smiled. "I just thought you would like to accessorise before you take the first ride with me."

"You know, this makes my present seem dumb." I said, handing him the gift wrapped book. "But I guess you'll love it anyway."

I watched him unwrap the book about the American Civil war. He smiled at me and I could feel my unbeating heart melt.

"Happy Valentines day." I said.

* * *

**Carlisle's Point of View**

I was sitting in my study when my wife walked in.

"Hi." I said, moving away from my desk so that I could hug her.

"Hi, yourself." She said, sounding like a care free young woman. "I'm so happy all our children are happy."

I didn't need Edward to tell me she was mainly talking about Luna and Jake. It was funny how Luna had only been a part of our lives for a short while, but she was still seen as a daughter to my wife and me; and a sister to our children.

"We all knew that would work out." I said.

Esme smiled at me. "Are you ready for your Valentines day gift?"

I took her hand. "First, I have something for you."

I went over to my draw and pulled out the small ring box.

"Would you marry me again, Mrs Cullen?" I asked her.

"You want to renew our vows?" She asked, her eyes shining.

"Sure. Why not?" I said, showing her the new diamond ring.

Suddenly I heard Alice call from down the hall. "I get to organise EVERYTHING!"

My wife chuckled. "She already knows the answer."

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

Dawn came too soon.

Jake took me home so I could shower and get ready for the day. The 14th of February was just another day to me, but this year there seemed to be some kind of spark in the air. Once I had gotten dressed I picked up the presents I had gotten for various people. Jake was at my door, knocking loudly.

"Come on, Lu!" He called. "We'll be late for breakfast with the pack!"

"Coming!" I said.

I breezed out of my room, giving my boyfriend a kiss on the lips. He stopped me, pushing my back to the wall.

"I missed you." He said, kissing my cheek.

"Missed you, too." I said, dropping the white roses and chocolate on the floor.

My hands found his face and I guided him to my lips. The kiss was soft and sweet.

"We better get going." He said.

"Give me a few more moments." I said, kissing him again. "I like this too much."

* * *

We rocked up late for the breakfast at Emily and Sam's place. The first thing I did was grab a cup of coffee and to do my rounds. First I sat down next to Paul.

"Hey, honey." I said, handing him a white rose and some chocolates. "Happy Let's Screw With Your Head Day!"

He shook his head and smiled. "Shoot! And I didn't get you anything."

I hugged him. "It's fine."

"But I did get you something for Valentines' Day." He smiled.

"Oh noes!" I said with a giggle. "Is it a hot dog? Oh, oh. Is it a chew toy? I always loved that rope thingy."

He ruffled my hair. "You really take the dog jokes too far sometimes."

"You know it makes you love me more."

"Anyway," He said, handing me a box. "Enjoy."

Inside was a white rose with black veins.

* * *

**Emmett's Point of View**

"Hello, bitches!" Luna said as she walked into the house at about three.

"Luna!" Esme said, her tone disgusted.

I came down to see Luna grinning at my mom. Jake had his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Sorry, mom!" Luna said, handing Esme a bouquet of red roses.

"Honey, these are beautiful." Esme said.

"Well, you see. I'm not talking to my mommy right now," Luna said, grinning at Esme and throwing me a wink. "So you get to be my mommy."

I walked over to Luna and she detached herself from Jake. She ran over and hugged me tightly.

"Hi!" She sang.

"Hello, sister." I joked.

"I have something for you, too." She laughed, handing me a box.

I raised my eyebrows. "I have a little present for you in my room."

I opened up the box, seeing prank toys inside. I smiled at my sister.

"You know me so well, Bon-Bon." I said, hugging her again.

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

By Sunday afternoon I had given almost everyone I knew in Forks and La Push white roses. Those that ate also got chocolates. Emmy and I sent some prank Valentines' to Mike.

Emmett had gotten me a box of vanilla fudge; my secret little weakness. The Cullen's had given me white roses and I had given them each a little something special from me.

When Jake took me home, there were tons of flowers, chocolates and fudge waiting from me. They had been delivered while I was out. Reading each tag carefully, I realised they were from my Californian friends.

"I can't believe it!" I said to Jake. "I thought these guys would forget because I'm not around anymore!"

He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. His lips brushed my neck.

"You're pretty hard to forget." He whispered.

I pushed him away. "Wait here."

I rushed to my room, digging through my closet. Once I had found what I wanted, I went back to Jake.

"Happy Valentines' Day!" I said, handing him the little blue box. "I kinda stole the idea from Bella. Go figure."

Jake laughed. "I thought you didn't get me anything?"

"After last night? I kinda had to top you." I said, walking into his arms. "Open it."

He opened the box, taking out a signature piece of jewelry. It wasn't a locket, but rather a pendant of a wolf.

"My dad got it for me when I was five." I said. "It kinda means the world to me."

Jake kissed me, electricity running down my spine.

"It's beautiful," He said, touching my face. "Just like you."


	47. Taking Three Steps Back

**A/N:** Sorry! I've been sooo busy with life that I haven't written for a while! :( As it is, I've put off my history assignment to do this chapter. (Sorry, Esme... I'll start working on it soon, I promise!) I should also explain: Bella, Luna and Jake are the same age in my story. They just go to diffrent schools. This will be made clearer soon.l

Yeah... This chapter is Amy's idea! Thanks, hon! I'll use your second idea in a bit, I just have to get around to it! Also, you need to help me finish this chapter based on your idea. Thanks, honey ;) And this chapter is half based on something special to me: It's only 36 days until I turn 18!!!! :) Expect a special chapter on that day!!!! (For those of us who suck at math, it's the 29th of Feb... or March. If you don't get what I'm talking about, drop me a line and I'll explain.)

And to the rest of my people: crawfish4, StrayDog-94, jacobblackismineduh, NonrealityRocks and eden's garden... Love you! 3

Enjoy, my wolf children!

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

Jake and I were lying on my bed. It was late afternoon, and the rain ran down my window like little rivers. My head was on Jake's chest and he was playing with my hair. I was almost asleep when my phone rang. I had changed my ring tone to a song called "**Brighter side of hell.**"  
"Are you going to answer that?" Jake said.  
I smiled. "I like the song too much."  
"Why?" He asked, sitting up.  
I closed my eyes, listening carefully to the lyrics.  
_Whiskey and wine, cheap thrills and movies  
I'll be fine, and you'll be right there with me as well  
We'll be on the brighter side of hell.  
_"It's just a good song." I said, turning to face him.  
I didn't want to explain how our Valentines' date was close to the lyrics.  
_Close our eyes, let's just imagine we're in paradise  
We're trying so hard to run away, the truth is we really do love it here  
Whiskey and wine, cheap thrills and movies  
Poker by candle light, dance floor until the sunrise.  
_"Just answer it." Jake said, grabbing at the bed sheets to trying and find my phone.  
"No!" I whined playfully.  
He tossed the phone at me. He watched as I caught it and flipped it open.  
"My higher powers, Lu!" I heard Scar say on the other line. "Took you long enough. Answer your phone next time, bitch."  
I chuckled. "I was kinda... busy."  
"Oh! Spill, girl!" Scar said. "Are you and Paul back together?"  
I shot Jake a look and smiled. "No. I'm with someone better."  
"Oh my word!" Scar said. "I heard Nate was in La Push, but I didn't think that you would date him _again_! Not after what happened last time."  
I chuckled. "No, Scar. Gosh, get your mind out of the gutter."  
"Well, Nate told me that you had hooked up with him up there." Scar said, sounding a little disappointed. "And I'm sure you said something about it too."  
I got up and walked to the bay window. I sat on the ledge and sighed.  
"Yeah. I made a HUGE mistake." I admitted. "But that was then and this is now."  
"So who are you screwing now?"  
"Your mom!" I said.  
"Wow, Lunny. I didn't know you swung that way."  
I laughed at Scar. "I'm not screwing anyone."  
"Then who are you with? My goodness, Lu. Don't keep me in suspense!"  
I giggled. "Jacob."  
"Jacob Black!?" I could hear Scar freaking out. "Oh my higher powers! For cereal?"  
"For cereal."  
"Oh my word! Since when?"  
"V-day."  
"Eeeek!" Scar giggled. "I'm _so_ happy for you! But that's not why I called."  
"Yeah, about that..." I said, suddenly feeling guilty. "Thanks for the Valentines' day gifts. I totally meant to call but things just got so busy..."  
"What?" Scar said. "Oh that. It's not important. Gosh, Lu! How could you forget?"  
"Forget what?" I asked, clearly confused.  
"It's only a month until your eighteenth birthday!"  
"Oh my word!" I said, shocked. "How could I be such a Blondie?"  
"That's not the important thing." Scar said, suddenly serious. "You've almost been gone a year now, honey. When are you coming home?"  
I had no answer for her.

* * *

**Jake's Point of View**

**  
**Luna seemed so distant after talking to Scar. I held her, but she stayed silent. I played with her hair, waiting for her to say something.  
"Please, Luna." I finally said after an hour, sounding like I was begging her.  
"What?" She replied, looking into my eyes.  
She seemed confused, but unwilling to answer my questions.  
"Say something. You're driving me crazy, keeping quiet like this!"  
She laughed bitterly. "Do you know I'm almost eighteen?"  
I kissed the back of her neck. "And? I'll be eighteen soon. You're only a few months older than me."  
"Jake, that's not the point. Age has never been a big thing for me." She said sadly. "It just means that I've almost been here for a year."  
She pushed me away and walked over to the window. She hugged herself as if she was cold, even though she would never be cold again. It was raining hard outside and the weather seemed to draw her attention.  
"I wish I could see into your mind sometimes." I said, the irony taking form in my tone. "You confuse the hell out of me."  
She sank to her knees. "I don't think I'll ever get to go home. My higher powers, I really want to go back to California."  
I sat next to her, pulling her onto my lap. I smoothed out her hair with the back of my hand, running soft kisses down her neck.  
"I'll tell you what." I said. "We graduate in four months. Let's go to California for a holiday. We can stay for as long as you want."  
She kissed me and I could feel her smiling. I kissed her back, letting a smile of my own take form on my lips.  
"Thank you." She whispered.

* * *

**Emmett's Point of View**

**  
**My family kicked me out the house for a few hours, so I decided to run up to La Push to see Luna. At the boundary line, Sam let me through with little issue.  
Jake and Luna were in her room, sitting on the floor and talking about something.  
"But I don't want something big for my eighteenth." Luna complained.  
"Why not?" Jake asked.  
I climbed swiftly into the open window dripping water everywhere.  
"Yeah, why not?" I fake whined. "And why did you not tell me you were turning eighteen?"  
Luna blushed. "I forgot, okay?"  
"You forgot your own birthday?" I criticised. "Who does that?"  
Luna shot up and was in my face. "I did, okay? I don't want to think about birthdays."  
With that, Luna stormed out of her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.  
"An older woman." I said, nodding at Jake. "That's hot."  
"I can still hear you!" Luna called from somewhere in the house. "I am a wolf girl."  
I shot Jake a look, both of us fighting not to laugh.  
"Come on, babe." Jake said, opening the door.  
He leaned out, but didn't leave the room. He looked up and down the hall, trying to find Luna.  
"Come on, Bon-Bon." I said. "We won't mention your birthday again, pwomise." I whined  
Suddenly I was pushed off the window ledge and into Luna's bedroom by a very wet weregirl. Luna giggled, so I jumped outside to pin her to the muddy floor.  
"I give!" She said between giggles. "I give."  
"Beg for my forgiveness." I said.  
"No!"  
She was suddenly loose and pushed me into mud. This started a mini mud war between Luna and myself.  
"Luna!" Jake called.  
She stopped playing to find her boyfriend.  
"Yeah?" She said.  
Jake was sitting in the window. "I have patrol."  
Luna pouted like a little girl. "For cereal?"  
"Yeah." Jacob said, leaning down to kiss her.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, going on her toes to reach him. She pulled him down to her level and ended up pulling him off the ledge. They landed in the mud, laughing like little children. Luna shoved some mud into Jake's short hair.  
"Go." She said, kissing him softly.  
We watched as the forest swallowed him as he walked away.  
"Damn." Luna said with a chuckle. "What I would pay to go spy on him right now. Mmm, that boy is _fine_."  
"So, what should we do tonight?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows.  
Luna looked me up and down. "First, go take a shower. Then I'll meet you at your house and we'll go out."

* * *

"Where are we going?" I quizzed for about the fiftieth time.  
Luna slowed her modified Ford down, dropping from over two hundred miles an hour. I watched as the speedometer needle move down, then hover at the two hundred mile mark.  
"Every time you ask," She threatened, "I'll drive slower."  
"Please tell me?" I said.  
The speed dropped another ten miles per hour.  
"Lu!" I said. "You're kidnapping me!"  
The speed dropped to a hundred miles per hour.  
"Please tell me where we are going?" I asked. "Please?"  
The speed slowly dropped to fifty, then to twenty. I kept questioning her until we where driving at about three miles per hour.  
"You're driving too slowly!" I moaned. "Drive faster."  
She flashed me a smile. "Keep quiet and I will. Gosh, I do wanna get there before sunrise."  
"Fine. Shutting up now." I grinned.  
Luna hit the accelerator with force. The speed increased to two hundred again very quickly.  
"I love working in a chop shop." She said, grinning. "I've learnt some pretty sick tricks."  
We got to the club in record time and Luna stopped.  
Like a goddess, she climbed out of the car. She wore killer black heels, black jeans and a black tank top. Her hair was sleek and loose with her make up adding a little colour to her outfit.  
"Let's go." She said, dragging me into the club.

* * *

_They say she low down  
It's just a rumour and I don't believe em'  
They say she needs to slow down  
The baddest thing around town  
_Luna was dancing under the hypnotic lights with some guy. The dancing was typical club dancing, and they were both moving low and getting too close. Luna had already started drinking, and I lost count after the forth shot.  
_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before  
Nothing you can compare to your neighbourhood hoe  
I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl  
Without being disrespectful_  
Luna began to jump with the chorus. I expected her to bail because of her killer heels. She didn't and I was sure she was tapping into her wolf powers to do so._  
__Damn Girl who's a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch  
Damn Girl who's a sexy bitch, damn girl  
_I watched as she danced with the guys, changing partners every few minutes. Guys were crowding around her, hoping to take her home.  
I sat alone at the bar, stirring my drink. Anything that wasn't blood tasted awful to me.  
"Hey, baby." Luna said, sliding up next to me. "Enjoying yourself?"  
"No."  
"Good." She said, calling the bartender over.  
She began to down shots like they were water, her attitude changed with each shot. I watched as my Bonnie became California Luna. She ran her fingers through her hair that was already messy, making her look more wild, more raw. More dangerous and sexy.  
"Come dance with me." She said, taking my hands.  
She led me to the dance floor and began to dance, not listening to the music.  
"You're drunk!" I roared at her.  
"Yeah!" She giggled. "Isn't it great?"  
She started dancing more wild, her hair taking on the quality of weightlessness. She lost interest in me, moving over to another guys.  
I grabbed her arms, spinning her to me. "Luna, you have a boyfriend!"  
"So what?" She said with a drunk smile. "Jakey isn't here."  
She pulled away, moving over to the DJ. She sat on his lap, talking to him. He was allowing her to mess around with the music, so I turned around.  
Suddenly the club was quiet, the music cutting off. It was then I smelt the smoke.  
"Oops!" I heard Luna giggle. "I think I broke it.


	48. You're not good enough for me

**A/N:** Aw! Only two chapters left!!!!! :D I'm so excited... But Luna's story does not end there! Oh no. Instead, life carries on in The California Diaries... Life, love and a future. All given up so we can go home!

I need ideas for characters. So drop me a line with a name and a description and I guarantee they will feature in Luna's Story...

Special thanks for those who have helped me... and those who have dropped me lines and reviewed. My special people: jblc77, EmbryForMe4, new comer sweetmoly, NonrealityRocks and Amy with her crazy ideas... Love you all ;)

* * *

**Last time on Hidden Aces:**

"You're drunk!" I roared at her.  
"Yeah!" She giggled. "Isn't it great?"  
She started dancing more wild, her hair taking on the quality of weightlessness. She lost interest in me, moving over to another guys.  
I grabbed her arms, spinning her to me. "Luna, you have a boyfriend!"  
"So what?" She said with a drunk smile. "Jakey isn't here."  
She pulled away, moving over to the DJ. She sat on his lap, talking to him. He was allowing her to mess around with the music, so I turned around.  
Suddenly the club was quiet, the music cutting off. I smelt smoke.  
"Oops!" I heard Luna giggle. "I think I broke it.

* * *

**And now: The Conclusion, Part 1  
Emmett's Point of View**

**  
**"What the fuck have you done?" The DJ yelled at Luna, pushing her to the floor.  
"Hey!" Luna yelled. "Did your mama not teach you how to treat a lady?"  
Luna stood up and tried to slap him. She was too drunk to aim and the DJ caught her wrist before it impacted. There was something off about the young man. Some bitter sweet smell clung to his clothing and his moods seemed to change automatically. His blood smelt really disgusting.  
"Listen up, bitch." He said, clearly angry. "Get out of the club and never come back."  
Luna struggled out of his grasp and found a cigarette in her back jean pocket. She lit it, blowing the smoke into his face.  
"Look, buddy." She said. "You really have no idea who I am, do you?"  
"No, I don't." He spat at her. "And if you don't know who you are, how do you expect me to?"  
Luna growled at him. I went forward and grabbed her around the waist.  
"Come on, Lu." I said harshly, being serious for the first time in my existence. "Let's get out of here before you destroy anything else."  
"Yeah, bitch." The DJ said. "Just go."  
"I'm not a bitch, you mother-fucker!" Luna screamed, clearly drunk.  
She struggled out of my arms and got up in his face. I caught a glint of something crazed and strange in his eyes just before he hit her.  
"What the fuck!" Luna yelled, taking a step back and holding her cheek.  
"Come on, man." Another guy said, walking up next to Luna. "She's just a kid."  
"Yeah, a drunk kid." The DJ barked. "Who allowed her to get so smashed?"  
I wasn't just going to stand there and watch this punk insult Luna.  
"Look." I said to the DJ. "Stop causing a scene. Just tell me how much the damage costs and let's sort this out like adults."  
"I don't want your fucking money." The young DJ yelled, his eyes focusing on Luna and clouded with lust. "I want that bitch to pay."  
At that point I saw his true intentions. The DJ was high and all he wanted was to do Luna.  
"You are sick, man." I said before I decked him.  
The DJ crumpled to the floor. The club was quiet, but soon the chatter picked up.  
"Go team!" Luna slurred, sauntering over to the bar.  
"Oh, I don't think so, you've had enough." I said, catching her.  
"I'll tell you when I've had enough!" She yelled before she hit me. "Let go of me, you asshole!"  
The music started up again as some kid fixed the speakers. He had taken over and seemed to be better than the last DJ.  
"Oh my word!" Luna said, moving her hips to the music. "This is my favourite song!"  
She had lost all interest in me and was back on the dance floor, flirting like the drunk slut she was pretending to be. I watched as she got close with the guys, even moving off into the corner to make out with one of them. A few others bought her drinks and she downed them like lemonade.  
I decided that enough was enough and pulled my phone out.

* * *

**Jake's Point of View**

**  
**I was running patrol when Sam suddenly phased in.  
_Something is wrong with Luna._ Sam said.

* * *

I walked into the club where Luna was, the smell of smoke thick in the air. I looked around, spotting Emmett first. I was aware that some other members of the pack were behind me, but my main goal was to find my girlfriend and get her out of here.  
"Where is she?" I asked Emmett, looking around with worry.  
"You really don't wanna see this, man." The large vampire said, leading me away from the main crowd. "Let Sam and Paul deal with this."  
Emmett tried to lead me out of the club, but I spun around to face him.  
"Where is Luna?" I growled. "I swear to the higher powers if she's hurt..."  
The club was filled with drunk, sexual laughter.  
"I can't believe you said that!" I heard Luna say loudly. "I think I have a boy friend."  
"Don't worry, baby." The sleazy guy said, his eyes going lazily up and down her body. "I won't tell if you don't."  
"Hey!" I said, walking up to them.  
"Luna looked up at me and her face burst into a smile. "Jakey! What are you doing here?"  
"Come on, Luna." I said, grabbing her wrist, "We're leaving."  
"Okay." She said, kissing me drunkenly. "Your place or mine?"  
"Not funny, Luna." I said, dragging her out of the club.

* * *

I held back Luna's hair as she emptied her stomach contense in the parking lot. The rest of the pack had gone back to La Push. I figured it was to decide Luna's future.  
"How much did you drink?" I asked her, brushing her hair back.  
She giggled, still too drunk to give me a human answer. "You're really hot. Like **insanely** hot! Too hot for words."  
"Luna." I sighed.  
Emmett walked out of the club, a bottle of water in his hand.  
"Had a feeling you would need this." He said. "I'm sorry. I tried to stop her."  
"It's not your fault." I said as Luna passed out in my arms. "She's old enough to make her own choices."  
"I should have tried harder." Emmett said.  
Luna regained consciousness and smiled at me. "You saved me."  
"Yeah." I said. "Let's get you home."  
She snatched the bottle of water and rinsed out her mouth. She stood up slowly, too shaky to walk on her own. I picked her up and carried her to the car. I carefully put her in the passenger seat. She watched as I walked around the car and opened my door. She watched as I slid into my seat and started the car.  
"You know I love you, right?" She said, smiling but still drunkenly slurring her words. "You are the best thing in my life." When I didn't answer her, she kept staring at me. "You're pissed off with me, aren't you?"  
"Wouldn't you be?" I growled. "Reverse our roles and wouldn't you be more than pissed off?"  
"No." She said her tone honest. "I wouldn't."  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because I know you love me. No matter what happens, I love you and you love me back. Nothing is going to change that, ever."  
I looked over at the drunk girl in my car. I pulled off to the side of the road.  
"If you really loved me, you would have been more responsible." I said.  
"Don't you get it? I'm a slut by nature." She said, tearfully. "I don't deserve love or anything. Jake, this is who I really am."  
"Luna, if I believed that for even a moment, we wouldn't be sitting here together." I said softly, touching her face. "You're a better person than you give yourself credit for."  
She shook her head. "You really don't know me."  
"I know enough about you to know something is up. What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." She muttered.  
I kissed her softly, ignoring the stale taste of alcohol on her breath.  
"It's not nothing." I said. "What's wrong?"  
"I miss home." She sobbed. "This town isn't good enough for me. I want Neil back!"  
I drew away and started the car. "If that's how you feel."  
"It is." She said her words cold.

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

**  
**The sun was too bright when I woke up. My head pounded and there was a bitter, stale taste in my mouth.  
What the hell had happened last night?


	49. The Morning After Affect

**A/N**: Hey my crazy wolf people. Thanks to the guys and girls for liking the "Wolf" part of my name ;) I wear it proudly on my matric jacket every day! Go team Twilight!

Thanks to my 2 editors who took time to read and add to my story. Only one more left!!!! :D Then we star the California Diaries! *Spoiler alert* Luna has moved on with her life, but everything is not as it seems. What new drama is waiting for her back home?

To the crazy people who sent me reviews and names. The names are for The California Diaries. This is still open for anyone who wants a character in Luna's life. Your idea will be used, I swear! I'll even give you credit for the characters (I just don't promise I'll make the character the way you picture them!)

And lastly: NonrealityRocks, Amy, jacobblackismineduh (x2), EmbryForMe4, StrayDog-94, GlitteringRomance, musicluver9001 and crazy-forever! You guys rock! I will find you and kick your asses if I don't see you in the Diaries ;)

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

When I woke up the next, my head was pounding. I untangled myself from my bed sheets and headed to the mirror in my cupboard door. My black hair was a stringy mess and I had fallen asleep with my make up still on. The clothes I had on were the ones I had worn to the club the night before, except now they were wrinkled and dirty. I didn't bother to check my breath because I was sure it smelt pretty bad.  
Trudging to the shower, I stripped off my clothes and they were strewn everywhere. I was so hung-over that I really didn't care. Flipping on the hot water, I scrubbed my greasy hair with my fingers. My head began to pound harder so I sat down, letting the hot water run over my aching body. I was blissfully unaware about what happened last night.  
_This town isn't good enough for me. I want Neil back!  
_The words hit me like a slap in the face. Had I really said that? And who had it been directed too? More importantly, where was Emmett and how did I get home?  
As my headache began to dull, I remembered more of what had happened.  
_You're really hot. Like insanely hot! Too hot for words.  
_Had I really said that? And had I really said it to Jacob? I almost slapped myself for my own stupidity. I sat in the hot water, my memories from last night returning, each one more painful than the last.

* * *

**Jake's Point of View**

I had been doing patrol alone, needing the time to think. Quil disrupted my violent thoughts when he phased in.  
_Luna's awake._ He thought sadly. _She's sitting in the shower. She's been in there for over an hour now. Jake, she's crying._  
_Yeah, well._ I thought, not having much to say on the subject of Luna. _I just need some time to think. She really hurt me, Quil, and it's not something I'm just going to forget._  
_Fine, but just give her another chance. She really didn't mean anything she said last night._ Quill said before suddenly phasing out.

I began to run faster, wanting to leave this town before it was too late and I truly lost everything I held dear. Luna had broken my heart, just like Bella had when she chose the leech over me, over and over again. I needed a way to escape all the pain. If I stayed any longer, I would just keep hurting myself. The pain would go deeper than it already was. Part of me desperately wanted to see Luna again; but I knew that once I looked into her eyes, I wouldn't be able to ever leave her again. I knew that if I left, it would upset everyone. But what choice did I really have? How many times can one person get their heart broken, before they finally broke themselves?

I remembered the old tribal stories about Taha Aki. When his imprint had died to save him, he left La Push in wolf form. I never understood why he did it before, but suddenly it made perfect sense to me. The human pain was too much to take, and living in wolf form was just so much more easier. I could leave La Push as a wolf and I wouldn't be returning. I would go as far as I could as a wolf, then I could stop phasing back to my human form completely.

How could I go on living a lie when I had lost everything that I had ever loved?

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

**  
**I sat on my bay window, not sure what I was waiting for. Maybe the sky would fall down on me before I had to face Jake.  
I wasn't sure about anything anymore. Did I ever really love Jake or Paul? Or had I just been selfish, trying to escape my pain of loosing Neil?  
I remembered Neil well, like it had only been yesterday that I had last seen him. He was like my own personal sun. He had been more to me than some casual little fling. But then, so had Jacob. Jacob was better for me on so many levels, but it seemed that time after time I messed it up. I always messed everything up. Why did I always have do that?  
Unable to deal with my thoughts, I went to my piano. My fingers slowly brushed over the keys and they began to out play tune after tune; some that I hadn't played in weeks. For a few moments in my hectic and confusing life, I had a moment of peace.

* * *

**Leah's Point of View**

**  
**I found Luna sitting at her piano, her face tear stained. Even though she was sad, she seemed at peace.  
"Hey." I said, slowly going to sit next to her. "The pack's pretty mad at you."  
"Figures." She said, slamming her hands into the piano keys.  
"Jake is… Distant." I almost whispered. "Sam is afraid he's going to do something stupid."  
"Whatever."  
"You don't care that you hurt him?" I snapped trying to keep my cool.

I looked at my shaking hands, willing them to stop.  
"No." She said, but I could hear the false note in her tone.  
"Go talk to him." I said, calmer than I had been a few moments before. "Go explain that you didn't mean it."  
Luna stood up and glared at me. "Fuck off, Lee. I don't need to hear this right now."  
"Fine." I snapped as I stood up, "I'm just trying to be your friend. Come talk to me when you loose the attitude."  
Luna coughed at me, stalking off into her room. The last thing saw was her hard eyes as she slammed the door.

* * *

**Sam's Point of View**

**  
**Looking back, having an Elders meeting about Luna while she was in the Ateara house was a bad idea.  
"Look, Luna's just having a hard time." I said, trying to take her side. "She just really wants to go back to California."  
"Weren't you the one who ordered her to stay?" Her uncle said.  
"Yes. But I finally understand that she is still a little girl. She misses her family." I replied.  
"We are her family, too." Her aunt said, sounding hurt. "We've tried our hardest to make things easier for her."  
"Can you not see the toll that being a wolf is taking on her? She's the second female wolf in our tribes history. That's enough to confuse anyone." Her grandfather said. "Wouldn't you react worse if you leave your home town, only to come to another town and grow a tail and a spare pair of legs?"  
I looked over at Quil Sr. I had always had the greatest amount of respect for the old man. He had been the first to understand what I had turned into, even when I had no clue what was going on.  
"You knew what you were taking on when Luna first got here." I said, almost defiantly.  
"Yes." Billy said. "And we told you she would be trouble. Luna isn't going to change who she is. Not for anyone."  
I heard the sadness in his voice; the double meaning.

"This is really hurting Jake, isn't it?" I asked, knowing the question was pointless.

"He loved her, Sam. Would you be so calm if Emily had done what Luna did?" Billy asked, looking me in my eyes.

I shook my head. "No. I would die if Emily acted that way. But Luna is getting better! She's not that same girl who arrived here a year ago. She smokes less and this is the first time she's gotten drunk in months."

"I'm sorry, Sam." Sue said. "But it doesn't change that fact that Luna is out of control. Quiet frankly I blame her parents for allowing her to run loose in California. She hasn't learnt that some things aren't for sale and that people, especially boys, are not her play things."

"She caused thousands of dollars in damage at that club." He aunt said softly. "Sam, we can't afford her extravagant lifestyle even though her parents send us money."

"She's too spoiled." Mr Ateara added. "Once again, her parents fault."

"She can change! I've seen it for myself!" I tried hopelessly to defend her.

"How many more of your pack brothers does she have to hurt before you see her for who she really is? Luna doesn't care about boys and their feelings. To her, it's all disposable." Sue said.

"We've given her chance after chance." Quil Sr. said. "She is only going to change when she wants to, and I really doubt that she will ever want to."

"So what is your decision about her future?" I asked.

Her uncle looked at me. "Maybe one last chance?"

"Fine." Sue said.

"Maybe she can work things out with Jake." Billy said, sounding hopeful.

"I'm willing to give her another chance." Her aunt said.

"Let's take a vote." Her grandfather said. "All in favour of letting Luna stay?"

Everyone raised their hands, some slower than others.

"It's decided then." Mr Ateara said. "She has one last chance."

Quil burst into the room at that point. "Sam. It's Luna!"

"What's wrong now?" I said, standing up.

Quil nodded his head and we rushed to her room. I threw the door open and flipped the lights switch on. Clothes and papers were thrown across the room as if someone had been in a rush to leave. Luna was nowhere to be seen.

I walked over to her bed, seeing a note addressed to my lying on her pillow. The three words on the white paper seemed to make everything final.

_**I'm sorry. Luna.**_

"Quil." I said. "Let's phase and call a pack meeting."

I tried ignored the sinking feeling I had; sure that Luna was already too far gone.


	50. Leaving

**A/N**: Oh my word! Can you believe this is over? To me it's a pretty big deal because I've finished my first story!!!! :D Lot's of Luna love for the support.

**On a final, and sad note**: Thank you to jacobblackismineduh (The bitch who tried to steal my boyfriend... Luv ya), StrayDog-94 (My own personal wizard!), crazy-forever (Wow! I love my crazy friends!), NonrealityRocks (Cuz she just makes my day), crawfish4 (Because, yes. Emmett is stupid!), MrsHaleee (Oh my word! Love you!), amy (My never ending source of inspiration and insanity!), musicluver9001 (Cuz that's how we roll!) and to the rest of my amazing people! I love you guys so much and your support for The California Diaries (Which is already up and running on my profile!!!!! :D Yeah!) would blow my mind!

So, Luna's final act will not dissapoint. Enjoy!

Love ~Kenners~

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

I was walking towards the kitchen when I heard the Elders talking.  
"Can you not see the toll that being a wolf is taking on her? She's the second female wolf. That's enough to confuse anyone." My grandfather said, trying to defend me. "Wouldn't you react worse if you leave your home town, only to come to another town and grow a tail and a spare pair of legs?"  
"You knew what you were taking on when Luna first got here." Sam added.  
"Yes." Billy said. "And we told you she would be trouble. Luna isn't going to change who she is. Not for anyone."  
I heard the sadness in Billy's voice and it hurt me to know I caused it. I actually liked the old man.  
"This is really hurting Jake, isn't it?" Sam asked the group.  
"He loves her, Sam. Would you be so calm if Emily had done what Luna did?" Billy fired back at him.  
"No. I would die if Emily acted that way. But Luna is getting better! She's not that same girl who arrived here a year ago. She smokes less and this is the first time she's gotten drunk in months." Sam was defending.  
"I'm sorry, Sam." Sue said. "Luna is out of control. Quiet frankly I blame her parents for allowing her to run loose in California. She hasn't learnt that some things aren't for sale."  
I turned and went to my room, but I was still able to hear their conversation.

"She caused thousands of dollars in damage at that club." My aunt said softly. "Sam, we can't afford her extravagant lifestyle even though her parents send us money."  
"She's too spoilt." My uncle added. "Once again, her parents fault."  
"She can change! I've seen it for myself!" Sam said, but I knew it was over.  
I grew angry and walked over to my wardrobe. I began to tear through my clothing and I found a shoulder bags. I began to stuff my possessions into my bag. My cupboard was ripped to pieces as I gathered everything necessary. I tried to leave behind any reminders of Jake and the pack.  
"Where are you going?" Quil said, coming into my room.  
"California." I said, coldly. "There's a better life for me there."  
"I know you don't really believe that." Quil said, walking towards me, tears in his eyes.  
"Please." I spat at him. "I know I was never wanted here."  
"Lunny, you know that's not true!" Quil said, hugging me. "Just stay a little longer. This might get better." He was nearly begging me  
"No!" I said, pushing him away. "Go away, Quil."  
Quil left my room and I calculated the time it would take for him to tell the others I was going. With a last look around my room, I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a quick note to Sam. Then, I climbed out the window and headed off to start my new life.  
Wolves were howling in the distance and I knew my time was up.

* * *

**Jake's Point of View**

**  
**When I heard Luna had run away, my plans went out the window. I knew I couldn't live without her and that if she left now, I would die. Making my choice, I ran out to try and find her.  
Luna was a few feet from the treaty line when I finally caught up with her. She looked like she had been crying.  
"Luna!" I called to her, no longer angry about the club incident. "Luna, please don't go."  
"Go away." She said, slowing her pace a little.  
I caught up to her and grabbed her wrist. "What's going on?"  
"Just leave me alone." She sobbed. "I can't take this town anymore."  
"Look, what happened in the club doesn't matter to me." I said, realising how true my words were. "I love you. You're my world, Luna. I have always loved you."  
Luna stopped and looked at me, her expression like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a car on a dark night.  
"You love me?" She yelled. "After all this time all you can say to me is that you love me?"  
"Yes." I said. "Because it's true."  
Luna pushed me away. "Did it never occur to you that I just might not love you? I don't love you, Jacob Black. I never loved you."  
I stood there, shocked. She was angry and I knew she didn't mean what she said, but it still hurt to hear it. Unable to speak, I let my mouth hang open like she had just slapped me.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Luna, please don't lie to me. I can't stand it when you lie to me." I said, pulling her into my arms. "Stay with me forever. I love you." I begged  
The strap of her shoulder bag slipped down her arm and I was suddenly aware of the full weight of the bag. She pulled away and pushed the strap up her shoulder.  
"When you said you where leaving..." I began, everything suddenly clicking.  
"I meant I was leaving for California." She said, drying the tears on her face with the back of her hand. "Jake, I'm so sorry. But if I don't leave now, I'll be stuck here forever. I don't belong here and I don't belong with you. Goodbye." She kissed me softly before uttering her final words to me. "We're over."  
I watched as Luna turned away and walked over the treaty line and into the night. At that point I realised I was unable to do anything but watch her go.

* * *

**Luna's Point of View**

**  
**I was still gasping for breath, hurting over my final moments with Jake when a cool voice came out of the forest.  
"I thought you might come this way." It said.  
"What's it to you?" I replied as Edward walked out of the darkness of the forest and into the pale moonlight.

Great, the pack must have called the Cullen's and they sent someone else to try and stop me. I wondered why since I was not worth the time. Why could they not just let me go?  
He looked as sad as I felt, reading into my mind. My personal pain increased. Back home I would never have cared about hurting people. But tonight I had hurt all the people close to me and that pain was reflected back onto me.  
"So, you're really going back?" Edward asked, picking my answer out of my mind.  
"Yeah." I said softly, but my annoyance still seeped into my voice. "What, are you like, my stalker now?"  
"You're making a huge mistake." He said simply.  
"Whatever."  
"I know you regret what happened." He said, moving closer. "Emmett still feels bad and wants to apologise to you."  
"You know _NOTHING_!" I yelled at him. "You think you're all that just because you can see into people's minds, but it's all just a lie! I am not making a mistake. I'm not wanted here anymore."  
"We still want you around." Edward said, referring to his family and Bella. "We love you like a sister, Luna."

I took a deep breath. "I hate you! I hate this town! My whole freaking life I've only been a hidden ace. A cheat card. Something that has always given someone else an unfair advantage. My whole life I've been kept on hold until someone needed to use me. I'm sick of it! I'm so sick of everything. I'm not playing their stupid games any more." I turned to walk away.  
"I understand." Edward said. "Your parents used you, so now you feel the whole world is waiting to do the same. Luna, why can't you see that some people genuinely love you for you?"  
I snorted, turning to face him again "Yeah, sure. Whatever."  
"Fine, be difficult." Edward said, coming over to hug me. "But just know Emmett and I love you for who you are. Just remember that."  
I hugged him back, holding back tears. "Thank you." I whispered.  
Edward smiled, picking something else out of my mind. "Go and find Neil. If that's what you believe will make you happy, then it can't be that bad."  
I nodded, beginning to walk away to my new life in California.  
"Wait." Edward said. "One last thing."  
He led me just off the road, to where the silver Ducati was leaning against a tree.  
"Okay?" I asked, confused.  
"Jasper said you could take it. Consider it as a home coming present from the Cullen family." Edward said, giving me a last hug. "I hope to see you again some day."  
I twisted my hair up and pulled the helmet on. I straddled the bike swiftly.  
"You'll see me again." I promised. "This isn't goodbye, it's just... See you later."  
I took the key and plunged it in the ignition. The bike roared to life and purred underneath me. I revved the engine and took to the road.


	51. New Story!

Hey!

I'm up and writing again. First chapter of Luna's story is up and running, so go check it out :)

The story is **Origins: The Luna Ateara Story.** Info is on my page ;)

More stuff coming soon :)

Thanks for the love and support, and I hope you enjoy :)

**Peace and love**

**Kennedy**


End file.
